Angel Beats Aftermath: Book 2: A New Light
by LenCrossTop20
Summary: The Anti-Shadow Company has been recognized... and ready to kick butt! Our heroes now face the threat of the shadows made by the dark energy, which is then being controlled by none other than Eternal Project. With Otonashi's return, could it turn the tide between the two sides? Our story continues...
1. Curse, Gift, Salvation

**_FINALLY! The second book, I can finally show you guys... cause it's getting interesting! Read and enjoy cause my first batch in until Chapter 4. I hope you enjoy! ^_^_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_***Afterlife Battlefront, courtyard, 1923 hours***_ The blonde boy named Hitoshi was running... but from who? When he approached the courtyard center... He then saw traces of heavy caliber rounds in front of him, then he stopped to avoid it. He turned around and looked high. One of the buildings' roof sent a figure, and he saw it was a student in a white suit. The student had a golden minigun held in one hand. _You..._ _I thought you're helping me?!_

The white suited student jumped down and the ground shook a little when he landed. All Hitoshi could remember was that he picked a fight with Yuzuru Otonashi, then codenamed "The ArchAngel". Otonashi looked straight into Hitoshi's eyes and pointed a free hand at him. 'I warned you, boy. I didn't want this to be the very fate of how we'd be friends.'

'Well, I'm warning you myself! You tried telling me who I was... but then... why should I listen to a person who would just confuse me anyway?!'

Otonashi really knew that Hitoshi was refusing to listen. 'Fine. The hard way then.' Then he pointed the minigun, which was supposed to be heavy in one hand but somehow managed to handle it. 'Your friends will do the same thing, Hitoshi. It's a good thing you earned friends here... and you'll be together one day. Let's get this over with then!'

Little did Hitoshi expect that he'd be saved. A younger black haired girl in the SSS uniform got to grab Hitoshi before ArchAngel fired its weapon to hit Hitoshi. Soon, ArchAngel followed the girl's direction and Hitoshi's. Then Otonashi remembered her name: 'Janina.'

Janina and Hitoshi ran through the back of the buildings and somehow arrived in the tennis court. Then Janina dragged Hitoshi into a bush. She was over him and he was lying on his back. 'Are you crazy for going out alone?!'

Hitoshi was annoyed. 'So what?! He's just making a mess once we do what we do.'

'You're really out of your mind, you know that?!' Janina couldn't figure anything else to tell Hitoshi.

Then, a female voice got into their earpiece communicators. '_All units, this is Leader. We've done it again, and we're moving out. ArchAngel's pissed of us getting those lunch tickets, but we've done it well._'

Hitoshi rather bragged. 'I got face to face with him anyway.'

'_Get your head straight, Hitoshi. You're only the bait. Janina, got him to safety yet?_'

Janina responded. 'Yup. We're safe, for now. We'll be moving out once the condition's all green.'

'_Acknowledged. Be safe, you two. RTB._'

'Roger.' Janina hanged up. 'Let's get out of here.'

However, when they exposed themselves from the bush... Otonashi was already there outside waiting for them, just unarmed. 'Take it easy.' Otonashi said as he saw Janina in front of Hitoshi to protect her teammate.

Janina drew her two knives to occupy both hands. 'Stay away, ArchAngel!'

'No.' Otonashi was firm and he knew what he was doing. 'Let me give you a wake-up call, Hitoshi. You deserve a hard knock in your head.' In a split second, Otonashi just drew a handgun and aimed it at Hitoshi's head. Before Janina was able to block the shot, it was too late. The gun fired and the projectile breached Hitoshi's head. He dropped dead with his back against the ground and his head bleeding. 'Like I said... a hard knock.'

'NO!' Janina charged at Otonashi and he dissipated his handgun. She slashed downwards with both knives, and he stepped backwards, then lunged forward and did a straight kick to her torso, which incapacitated her. He then did a knee to her jaw and she fell backwards making her land on her butt. Before she registered that she was beaten, she looked up and Otonashi already had his black angel wings out. Then, she just got scared. 'W-What do you want from us?!' She crawled back and got near Hitoshi's temporarily dead body.

Otonashi replied calmly. 'It's his first op, isn't it? I remembered my first.'

Then Janina wondered and suddenly her fear just disappeared when Otonashi mentioned "his first". 'Your first? What the...?'

'You'll know one day. Treat this as a stalemate. Next time, I'll try to be diplomatic. I didn't like it this way, but I'll get used to it.'

'Just stay away from us!'

Otonashi smiled and replied. 'I can't. You all need to be redeemed one day.'

'Like making us all obliterated?! Not a chance, ArchAngel!'

Then Yuzuru spread his wings to fly. 'Remember this night, Janina. He'll remember this night as well. This isn't over.' Then, he flew upwards, left a strong wind that made Janina cover herself. She couldn't believe how Otonashi was flexible of sparing her life. When Otonashi flew over the school, he was thinking of comparing herself to Kanade. _Damn... I'm not even close to getting near the SSS... Unlike her, she's well equipped. All I got is a minigun and a handgun. I gotta learn a bit more than usual._ Then, he landed near a building just across the gymnasium. He saw other SSS members clearing out and running when they saw the infamous ArchAngel. 'Rebels against the god. They really did keep it...'

The silver long-haired girl was at the gymnasium to make sure her members are cleared out. When she saw ArchAngel on top of that building, she didn't move yet. _What is he doing there?_ Then she put out her binoculars and looked at Otonashi from afar. He made a message through his movement. First he pointed with one hand toward her, and made a closed fist and positioned it like he already did a hook. _He's warning me. Damn you, ArchAngel. _'No. You don't scare me.' She then saw him fly upwards and out of view.

A male voice rang from afar. 'Jade! Let's go!' Jade knew it was an SSS member that called to her and she heard it.

Then Jade looked back at the spot ArchAngel was once on. 'You've gone a little too far. One day, I'll see to it you're not a disturbance to us again.' Then, Jade cleared the scene...

_***12**__**th**__** of June, 2029 hours, Sichuan Province, China***_ Juliet was inside the temple... in her quarters, sleeping. When she saw what she believed was a dream, she woke up and opened her eyes. She then sat up. _What was that...? A dream?_ Juliet knew she had to think for herself. Kanade would not always be there to answer her questions because she's inside the temple and Kanade's spirit was disallowed to enter. _If only she was here to answer some questions... But I know it was Yuzuru Otonashi I dreamt of, and his memory too._

Then Juliet noticed Master Zhang, who was there for a while now. 'It seems it's frequent.' His Mandarin is something that Juliet understood.

'Yes, master... and with good reason too. It's a memory, not a dream.'

'Then perhaps we should consider talking to her.'

Juliet suddenly was excited. 'Kanade?'

'It is time.' Master Zhang then invited Juliet to stand and follow him.

_***Room of meditation...***_ They found themselves a mat for only two of them, and a candle in between the two them. They face each other as both were in Indian seating positions. Zhang then started. 'You know how this will go, Juliet. Clear your mind of anything else and concentrate.'

'Yes, master.' Then Juliet closed her eyes, followed by her master. Juliet started to clear her mind of whatever is unnecessary. She took a deep breath... and she felt that everything that was around her wasn't there anymore. Then, when it was clear, she opened her eyes. She was in a white room, like where she was before. She also saw her master there... and she saw that Kanade was there... looking almost real to her eyes. 'Kanade...'

Kanade smiled. 'It's good to see you again, Juliet.' Then she looked at Master Zhang. 'Thank you, Master Zhang.' And he nodded. Kanade looked back at Juliet, concerned. 'Midway in your training, I saw those memories myself... and I began transmitting them to you. I'm sorry if I wasn't there to explain it.'

'Why am I having memories of Yuzuru Otonashi?'

'That's what I don't know. I also sensed someone else was sensing these memories from the afterlife. But then I thought: If he's receiving them, then why are we receiving it as well?'

'Could that be related to why God chose you?'

Then Kanade thought the idea was the same. 'Of course. Now I get it. It's the same thing with you. This is something different now. Based on his memories... Otonashi had his wings when he presumed to be ArchAngel, once the enemy of the afterlife's SSS, the new batch at least.'

'So it was his turn.'

'And it's his turn now! Yuzuru became chosen after becoming an angel in the afterlife, and he's revealing himself to Takeshi this time!'

'It's only two months!' Then Juliet remembered the memories of Kanade coming into her, which started February then two months later, at April, she realized Angel Player and the rest of her powers... 'It's related... but it still doesn't answer the question as to why we got to see it.'

Then Zhang requested their attention. 'I have a quote that I've learned from my grandfather. It was from this comedian in the 50's in the states that he died... And I quote: "It is probably not love that makes the world go around, but rather those mutually supportive alliances through which partners recognize their dependence on each other for the achievement of shared and private goals." If it applies, Kanade and this Otonashi were partners. Am I right?'

Kanade was able to relate. 'Of course... The two of us once professed each other's love before I was redeemed in the afterlife. At least... he said it honestly there... and I knew I loved him when I knew emotions were important to him. After I disappeared, he left himself behind and...'

Juliet snapped. 'Of course! He carried your responsibility not only because he loved you, but he wanted to help others move on like you did!'

'It was the same when he was helping Yui once... and I was there to do that. And that makes us...'

'Partners. Exactly.' Juliet was able to understand fully.

'It's our bond. It developed that quick... and now I'm seeing what he sees too.'

Both girls then looked at Zhang, who then spoke. 'The two of you should have mutuality after she finishes tomorrow. Juliet will be able to fully experience how she sees essences. It could include energies like what you seek to see.'

Juliet knew. 'Dark energy. I understand, master.'

'You should rest soon.'

'Uh, master... I need to stay a while. I've told you once of Yui, once of the members of the ASC.'

'The mind-reader of the group. You have my permission.'

'Huh? Master?'

'Just do not take that long. I'm counting that you're in full strength for tomorrow. As for Kanade, you should consider not disturbing us in that event.'

Kanade replied. 'I understand, Master Zhang.'

'Then I'll be on my way.' Then, Master Zhang disappeared from that world of white.

Kanade turned around and Juliet knew she had to contact Yui. 'I gotta do this, Kanade. Yui has to know something about what Takeshi feels of those dreams.'

'I'm sure she does. Are you ready?'

'Yes.' Juliet closed her eyes and concentrated.

_***Somewhere in a cruise ship docked at a harbor, Tokyo, Japan, 2134 hours***_ Yui was in a room in that ship that's actually decorated enough to suit her own taste. Her guitar was there on the bed as she sometimes practices her tunes. There's even a champion's wrestling belt nailed to one wall, so she'll see how much of a fighter she has become from Day 1 she joined ASC.

Yui was in her night gown with her thighs and legs exposed and was drying her hair as she took a bath. The room was moderately lit as she didn't want to sleep yet. She sat on the bed and picked up her guitar. She strummed a few strings in tune... and suddenly felt the urge to play a song... so she played a song while she's at it.

_***A few minutes later***_ She sighed and enjoyed the music she made and put down the guitar to one side. _If only I could perform one day... for everyone._ Then, Yui had a strange feeling. Her head ached a little... and she understood that meaning. 'Is someone trying to contact me?' And she knew it was indeed the case. She lied down on the bed and lowered the lights. _Okay, let's focus Yui..._ She closed her eyes and focused. After a while... finally... she was connected to Juliet, and Kanade when she opened her eyes to see them in that white world. 'Juliet! Kanade!'

Juliet then approached Yui. 'Listen... I don't want to waste time. Kanade's here to hear our talk so just listen.'

'Oh... okay. What is it?'

'How's Takeshi? Did he feel strange starting last month, maybe?'

Yui knew that Juliet knows about Takeshi. 'I bet you know about his emotions after he sleeps.'

'And...?'

'He's starting to see Otonashi in his dreams. They're not just dreams... but memories.'

Juliet had a feeling Yui was helping Takeshi to cope from those memories. 'You've been helping him remember them.'

Yui nodded. 'Look, Juliet. He needs it now. If it's part of him, then...'

'He's a direct reincarnation of Yuzuru Otonashi. Why? All this time, he left himself behind before being redeemed in the afterlife to help other people move on... just like how he was helping you.'

'Really?!'

'Yes. He's more than just a helper... but a tough guy at making sure he does his will. Because of that, he made himself the next "Angel". SSS members in that afterlife called him "ArchAngel".'

Yui began to understand. 'Then that explains why Yuzuru's able to get through to Takeshi...'

'Right...' Juliet's voice traced off when she was called by Kanade. 'What?'

Kanade whispered. 'Just a moment.' Then she pulled Juliet a little far from Yui. After they were a bit far, Kanade spoke. 'Listen... the former SSS members of that batch will be able to help us. I've sensed multiple people obtain the spirit of the group. I believe the leader of that group is a foreigner named Jade Atlas. She's a Brit, I believe. Last I've sensed her, she's at a nearby town from here.'

'She'll help us out? How?'

'If she has knowledge of the shadows... then they keep replicating at each new batch that comes in. Otonashi was redeemed with that batch... and I think this SSS batch may need to help as well. This will help Otonashi gain his access to Takeshi and make him as well as I am.'

'It's a plan. You also remember that small trace of aura that went in him?'

'I remember.'

'It's another cause as to how Takeshi's reacting to this. He's starting to remember with Otonashi's memories. Mine didn't need the aura because you were powerful than he is.' Juliet said finally...

...before Yui called from behind the two girls. 'Hey!' Kanade and Juliet turned to see Yui near them. 'I can read your minds and understand what you're talking about. So... another batch, huh?'

Kanade firmly told Yui. 'I don't want anything to confuse you, Yui.'

Yui giggled at what Kanade meant. 'It's okay. I got what you mean... So, I guess I'll give you guys an update if something happened to Takeshi?'

'Yes. Same time.'

'Of course. I'll do just that. Is that all?'

Kanade nodded. 'Thank you.'

Juliet followed her lead. 'You're a big help, Yui. I'm coming home soon.'

Yui sighed. 'Thank goodness you are. Everybody misses you.'

'I do too.' Juliet shook Yui's hand before she saw her start to disappear.

Yui said lastly before disappearing. 'I gotta go. I need to rest for tomorrow. It's nice to see you again Juliet, Kanade. I'm happy. Goodbye.' And Yui disappeared from that white world.

Then Kanade turned to Juliet. 'You need to rest too. It's about time you make a good sleep. You got a lot to do tomorrow.'

'Thanks, Kanade. Seeing you again makes me confident.'

'Just don't be OVER your head with your confidence. Okay?'

Juliet laughed. 'I'm not gonna be like it. I promise.'

Kanade smiled before she started to disappear. 'Then I guess I'm done here. Until we meet again, Juliet.'

'Same here. Bye.'

'Bye.' Kanade waved before she disappeared from that white world.

_If only the world we knew were back... but there's nothing I can do, for now. All I could do is make myself powerful enough to try stopping the troubles we have. Tomorrow's the last time I may be with my masters... and all I could do is my best... and my best should be improved. THAT...IS MY PROMISE TO MYSELF THAT I SHOULDN'T BREAK._ And Juliet closed her fists and maintained it for a while. _I swear it._

_***13**__**th**__** of June, Temple Exterior, 0700 hours***_ At this early time, the monks have assembled in a circle. She was in her orange and brown outfit like the others around here. It's not unusual there are female buddhist nuns, but a fighter that is powerful enough even against 10 monks is. So, she was taught to not use any of her guard skills while she fights multiple targets. Not only that... but she was also taught to meditate and feel surroundings. This puts her into an advantage to read her environment more, thus opening her mind to whatever is around her.

_2 months of training... it all lead to this... All I could do, is my best._ The first session will test her skills in outnumbering the monks just by using one body... then when her stamina falls... she must summon her wings. It's the only way endurance can be truly put the test.

Master Zhang spoke from the circle of monks. 'Each of us get to fight you, but each time you beat one... 2 will take his place, and it will follow until all 45 of us are spent. Your strength is admirable with your power, but this time... this is without the recalled power. Your training has made you stronger then. We will test that strength and endurance on this test. You are to summon your wings right after all of us, including myself are defeated in this test. Are you ready?'

Juliet then did the Chinese bow for gratitude. 'I am.' And she took to her fighting stance.

'Then let us begin.' He, along with the other monks have done the bow of gratitude as she had done it. One of them stepped forward and Juliet was alert to see him. He then charged in first with a chop. It followed a series of attacks which left Juliet to defend. 2 seconds passed and she was able to make the attacks and the other defending. Able to outsmart the other... Juliet was able to find an opening with a kick to his jaw, and another flying to his head. After she landed, she didn't let go of the stance and was alert. The defeated monk crawled out, and as Zhang had mentioned, two have come to challenge her.

_***35 seconds into the fight...***_ Juliet was holding it with nine against her. She did her best to defend herself amongst the many of them, where she is fought with one attack at a time. She's able to down two with a bit of difficulty.

_***45 seconds into the fight...***_ Twelve monks have gone against Juliet and she's still holding tight. There was monk who eventually done a wide chest attack against her and was able to counter his attacks. Another, he did to tactically attack her rear but was too slow to see that her punches saved her from his tactic. Thanks to this, 4 were taken down.

_***A minute into the fight...***_ There were several monks and her speed was incredible. A total of 10 monks have been defeated. She remembered one of the monks attacked her from the side and the other from another side. She defeated them, but the tactic was repeated by another two and were defeated again.

_***A minute and 34 seconds into the fight...***_ 20 monks were defeated and without a sweat... she held down to her breath. This time, she used her crane form Kung-Fu to get herself across that attacks that needed her balance before attacking. Then, she changed to Leopard-form to pick up the pace because of more agile fighters going against her.

_***2 minutes and 13 seconds into the fight***_ 30 monks were defeated and she's starting to sweat, and her breath is noticeable. Because of this, she went more to attacking while in a distance, giving her advantage to charge them only the most opportune time. It took a while to defend, and it did tire her, but she was able to defeat many in return.

_***2 minutes and 40 seconds into the fight***_ 40 monks were defeated. Because of this, the five remaining monks including Zhang were there. Her breathing told her that her stamina is failing her... which then gave the signal to have a monk trip her. One succeeded and she was on her chest on the floor. Zhang then asked: 'Do you yield?'

Juliet first thought: _I've gone against 40... Should I?... No! Not yet! I'm not done yet!_ 'No.' Then she pushed herself off the ground. With two other monks near her feet, she kicked the two using both feet then knocking them off the circle. She then with her hands on the ground then kicked the front opponent two times with both feet as well, knocking him down. She thrusted her hands and flipped herself back to land on her two feet.

_***3 minutes into the fight...***_ This was what she was waiting for: Only two monks remain: Master Zhang and one of his disciples. Zhang asked again. 'Do you yield? You don't need to continue if you don't want to.'

She took deep breaths. _This is so much I could ask... I couldn't just see the dark energy... but I could have the strength to fight more even without my power. If this is what fate meant on making me both the most powerful force one could reckon with... I'd rather earn it than having luck._ 'No. I'm finishing this.'

Then, Zhang's disciple attacked her and she was able to deflect a few attacks, but received one blow on the torso and stepped back. Then, she kept defending on both punches and kicks, but found an opening to hit him on his leg, then his neck to knock him unconscious.

_***3 minutes 30 seconds into the fight...***_ Juliet was facing only one more from them: Master Zhang. Without delay, he began his attacks. His extensive skill in using the Buddhist Palm was more than match for any of his disciples, but what for Juliet? She kept defending herself from his attacks, hoping not to let a single scratch or hit bring her down, and be her downfall.

Eventually she flipped but landed on her feet in a distance from Zhang. Something unexpected happened. She ran towards Zhang, and she has shown the blue aura she had when she was using the Redeeming Blade... only it's coming from inside her will... and her true strength from within. She charged him with the aura she has and did a wide chest attack against him, but didn't take him down yet. Thanks to the burning aura all over her, she did multiple attacks while he defended, and her speed got back to her again.

Then, Juliet targeted his left arm, and he lost his usual defense. Starting there, his left chest was hurt, then his jaw, and then his right chest before he was struck down. For a few seconds, she knew she did it... but the strong force of the blue aura was rising. _Damn it! Is this it?! Should I do it?!_

Zhang shouted at her. 'This is the time! Release that excess energy! Spread your wings, Angel!'

'GRAAAHHHHH!' Juliet shouted her loudest to the sky until she finally opened up to spread her wings. The blue aura spread to the tips of her wings, and most were released during her power surge. The first few seconds of her releasing that energy felt like her muscles hurting, and then it goes away just because of the sensation of the cold coming in, then the warmth to cover the pain. It was incredible. Pure power spread through her body and some is being expelled.

_***3 minutes 52 seconds***_ She finally knelt with only a suitable blue aura surrounding her and her wings. Zhang got up before his disciples and the other disciples of other masters did. He then knew that her power was overwhelmingly incredible. He then knew her mind was awake and he spoke. 'Child... this test was to prove your own spirituality. There were supposed to be two tests and the other was supposed to be for a purpose if you don't pass this one... but we've seen more than what we've expected.'

Juliet looked at Zhang... 'I can feel... the universe...' Her vision blurred for a while and she shed tears without sobbing. 'It's incredible... Master... It's... incredible... Ow...' She then felt the pains all over her body. 'At least it's over.'

'Indeed it is, child.' Zhang then offered his hand to help her get up. She then reached her hand to his and she held on tight. He pulled her up and saw her wings aligned with her back. 'You've more than passed our tests of courage and wisdom in what you seek. You've already answered what you were asking.'

Then Juliet knew. 'I understand. The afterlife's elements can be taken down... and they can get passed on, but because they've come from here, they return. The dark energy that I knew would not just be extinguished has returned... and it wasn't Yuri's fault at all, because it was the first time to do so. Even I wouldn't blame her from the beginning because she saved all of us from then from becoming mindless wanderers.'

Kanade's voice spoke to her. '_It's like you're saying that you're me already._'

Then she smiled when she heard Kanade's voice again. 'Kanade!'

The monks have also heard her voice and Zhang knew. 'Your child here is beginning to think like you are. I wish you could be here so we'll see you happy.'

Kanade replied: '_I already am._'

'At this time... you could have been a Kung-Fu genius, but for now... there's more than that title. There's a reason you were guided to somewhere this far. It's because you can move much more than she did... and she passed you that strength she once has. She was an "Angel" in the afterlife, but you're an "Angel" in this life now. Live it well.'

'_I knew from the start you can do it... but you still have a road to travel on, Juliet._'

Juliet asked: 'Will you be there?'

'_To the end, Juliet. To the end, I will be._' Kanade made sure of it from then.

_***Temple Exterior to Entrance, 0820 hours***_ After Juliet toured around the temple for one last time, she packed up and dressed herself before leaving the temple. She said her goodbyes to Zhang's disciples and himself for her thanks. She carried a bag out and she waved goodbye before going away.

_***Nearest town from the temple... 0835 hours***_ It was a long way down and she decided to get some more food for herself. She found herself eating inside a noodle bar on a long table. She got used to chopsticks for the noodles and just continued eating. Then... another woman was watching her eat two seats away. She had long silver hair that gets past the shoulder, but Juliet had shorter hair. The woman was quite young, and had a bigger bust than Juliet.

Then, Juliet just drank water from a glass. As soon as she put the glass down... 'You were looking at me for a while now.' Her eyes were peeled to the young woman beside her, and she finally faced her. 'At least you've got both a serious and compassionate personality.'

The woman replied, 'How'd you know?'

'It's your aura I could sense. It really brings a lot out of me after my serious training in the temple.' Juliet meant that the woman shouldn't try anything funny. 'Just who are you?'

'Glad you asked. For a teen, you're rather straight.'

Juliet smiled. 'I've had my moments.'

Then, the woman stood from her seat and approached Juliet while in her seat. When she stopped beside her... 'I knew you're her. You're Angel... from the afterlife aren't you?'

Juliet was surprised this woman knew her. 'Something tells me your name would be familiar, for being perceptive as a leader. Isn't that right, Atlas?'

Jade was more than impressed because Juliet didn't just guess but she knew from that start because of Jade's simple yet completely complex way to identify people. 'You're impressive. I should have known Otonashi would have chosen the right girl.'

'Kanade told me about you as well. A mutual feeling got between them.' Then she looked at Jade's bust. 'You're developed.'

Jade chuckled and covered her cleavage with her jacket. 'Something nice if you have it yourself. I like you too... simple... and you hide yours.'

Something told Juliet so stand from her seat. She knew Jade was taller but she didn't care. 'Are you implying something?'

'I am. You better prove yourself to me. I wanna know if you really are Angel.'

'Just how?'

'Physical combat.' Jade was getting herself into something she liked.

But then the shop owner came in and knew the two would like a fight. 'Well! If that's the case... I got an extra space in the back. Take it there... and uh... don't break whatever's in my bar.'

_***2 minutes later at the back of the noodle bar***_ Juliet took off her jacket to expose her black tank shirt and Jade did the same to show her white tank shirt, and her cleavage exposed.

Jade then laughed. 'I kinda liked it the way you're really giving a good impression on me there. You're really stirring me up good!'

Juliet didn't laugh and was serious. 'It doesn't have to be this way, Jade. You can't gain anything from this.'

'True, but it's the trust... and if necessary, your strength... or your agility. I gotta see it for myself.'

'You're kind of a combat freak, aren't you?'

'What if I am?'

'Then you kinda remind me of Yuri too. Although she doesn't talk about it, she's into both melee and guns herself. I for one have to stick to my blades.'

'Pity you. At least you're easy to deal with...'

'Don't be surprised if I pull something you won't expect.' Juliet was then in her fighting stance.

'I won't...' Then Jade was in her fighting stance as well. '...if you won't as well.'

'Agreed.' After Juliet's last word, she charged, and so did Jade. Next thing they knew to themselves, it was like World War 3, only personal.


	2. Start the fate

**Chapter 2**

***13****th**** of June, 2030 hours, town hotel, Sichuan Province, China*** Jade and Juliet were in a hotel room on the 3rd floor of the small hotel at the far end of the town near the temple where Juliet trained. The two of them settled down to rest before they both head to the airport to join the ASC.

Juliet was at bed reading a Chinese novel in her night gown while Jade was showering. What she didn't expect next is that Jade came out of the bathroom naked and was drying her hair. Her whole body's exposed, but she didn't care, and Juliet had to look away. _The hell?! Is Jade nude?! Is she crazy, or just an outright idiot?!_

Then Kanade's voice got into Juliet's head. '_Take_ _it easy, Juliet. Be patient. She's just like this because she's used to this. Can't you see?_'

_She looks more of a W.H. to me._

'_Cut it out, will you? It's my first time too... but I don't react like it's my first. Just be cool with it for now._'

Then Juliet snorted. Jade was drying her feet and she heard and was concerned. 'What's up?' Then she saw Juliet was looking away from her exposed body. Jade giggled at this. 'Oh, I see. First time to see a woman's body close?'

'Um... yeah. I never saw a woman's body like this before.' Juliet tried to look, but she wanted to look away to avoid the shame. _This is embarassing._ Then she covered her face with the book she's holding to just stare away.

'And what did you think of it?'

'Developed... like what I first said.' Juliet was still covering her face with the book she held.

Jade put a hand over the book and pulled it down. Juliet then knew this and didn't look away and just noticed at her body like that. With her embarassment, she didn't even speak. Even the woman wasn't ashamed of showing her body to a younger female. 'Embarassed? Don't be.'

_What is this? A seduction?_

'Don't get me wrong.' Jade reached two fingers and touched Juliet's chin to raise her head up. 'You better be proud to have a woman's body. After all, you're on your way to have a fully developed one yourself.'

'But it doesn't mean I should be nude like you are.' _Now I've done it... This is twice as embarassing now..._ Juliet couldn't hide that she was ashamed to see Jade's nudity so close to her for the first time.

'Maybe you wanna be?'

This made Juliet wonder... and then she suddenly denied it. 'No! Of course not! Why would I?!'

'Oh, just telling you to. Maybe you wanted to fall for someone and you have no confidence. You gotta get that confidence, at most.'

'And you got yours just by doing that?'

'Not just that. I've been sleeping with my boyfriend a lot of times.' Jade's words entered Juliet's brain like it was going to paralyze her.

_No wonder she's doing this. She's definitely used to it. I know what sleeping with another is... but why tell me?_

'I'm telling you because I trust you enough. I thought emotions couldn't hit you?'

Juliet's feeling of embarassment slowly faded. 'Oh. I see. But that's only when I'm serious like... when I fight. I had to train for 2 months away from the life I knew.'

'Really? I thought you're that tough like a rock?'

'I am... but I still have emotions anyway. Maybe you forgot that?'

Now, Jade is embarassed to have something like what she said. 'Oh... sorry about that?' She chuckled uneasily. 'I guess my nudity did carry me away for a while there!'

Juliet sighed. 'Alright... maybe for the night. I don't want this to happen again when we're together.'

Jade sighed as well. 'Fine. I guess I'll enjoy myself while I'm with you.'

The door was then knocked 3 times and Juliet wondered. _A visitor?_ 'Jade are you expecting anyone?'

'Yeah. Maybe you should get it.'

'Maybe you need to dress up first?'

'Nah. Trust me. She needs to know.' Jade just sat on the bed with her back in Juliet's eyes.

'"She?"'

'I don't want to spoil it. Just answer the door, will you?' Jade knew to herself that she would be bossy, but she maintained the personality anyway.

So Juliet went for the door where the bed was out of view. When she opened the door, she was surprised and happy to see that white beret, purple hair, and that school uniform with the patch of the ASC. Yuri looked up at Juliet's eyes and was happy as well. 'Good to see you too, Juliet.'

'Yuri? You're here!'

'Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?'

Then Juliet wondered why Jade knew Yuri. 'Wait... do you know Jade Atlas?'

'As a matter of fact, yes. We met before she got to you.'

'How?'

Then Yuri gently pushed Juliet. 'Later, Angel. I gotta see her.'

'You still call me Angel.' Juliet smiled, but she remembered... _Of course! Jade's naked!_ Then she stopped Yuri after closing the door. 'You don't wanna...'

'...Relax, will you?' She walked into the bedroom. 'I know it's Jade but...' Yuri saw Jade's nude body and just froze. '...I... never... knew she... was... was...' She stood still and looked. Suddenly her frozen body then tipped backwards. Juliet saw this and she caught her. With a sign of Yuri in faint, she still had the strength to talk. 'She's... nude?! Why...?' She almost ran out of breath and Juliet had to grab a fan to get some air into her.

A moment of embarassment, and Juliet was handling all the work. She looked at Jade. 'Help me will you?!' Then... it took a while before Yuri got control of her body and breathed.

_***A few minutes later...***_ The three sat together on the bed, which was actually the big to fit three of them in a circle. This time, Jade was in her night gown to just let this night go easily for both Juliet and Yuri, who weren't used to seeing nude bodies... yet.

Jade had to make a joke. 'Okay... maybe I was a bit too cold with my body like that. Maybe you want another time... this time personal?'

Then... the cricket made noise in the silence and their serious eyes focused on Jade's. Yuri spoke up. 'Another time... maybe 15 years later when we know what it feels.' Then all of them were on the same boat as Yuri continued. 'Anyway... Juliet, you said you could get us in contact with Yui for a while?'

Juliet nodded. 'You see... she promised to communicate with me at this time, or earlier. I'm sure she's already there.'

'Then let's do it.'

Jade didn't know about it. 'Uh, what are we doing?'

Juliet answered. 'We're using spirit meditation to contact someone. Yui's a psychic in our group, and she can easily get to talk to us because of it. She partially feels spirits being projected anywhere, so she can actually see all three of us.'

'See? Really?'

'You'll know when you experience it. Okay... hold my hand, Jade, then Yuri's. Yuri, do the same.' All of their hands made contact with each other's. 'Let's make this well. Yuri, Jade... close your eyes. Take a deep breath...' Jade and Yuri did as Juliet instructed before she followed. 'And clear your mind...' All three of them were then focused in this.

They were all in the white world again like how Juliet knew. Kanade was there as well, then Yuri was happy. 'Kanade, is that you?!'

Kanade smiled at Yuri. 'Yes. It's been a while after you've seen me like this.'

Then Yuri noticed that Kanade had the same attire ever since in the afterlife. 'Wow... you sure haven't changed.'

'Yes... but Juliet has... and I'm guiding her.'

Jade was impressed of Kanade's same height as Juliet's, and how she felt the yellow-eye girl's wisdom. 'So you're Angel, at least the spirit of Angel from the last batch of spirits from the afterlife.'

'Yes. Now you see the real me, Atlas. Before we talk to Yui, I have to ask: Did Otonashi really send you?'

Yuri then wondered. 'Otonashi? Yuzuru? Jade, you know her?'

Jade answered both Yuri and Kanade's questions. 'Yes. Otonashi and I were friends after he was an enemy of the SSS codenamed "ArchAngel". He was both an adversary... and guide to the rest of us before each one of us moved on. And he showed himself weeks ago to me in a dream. He told me that less than two months ago, he was chosen to lead another spirit in his reincarnated body.'

Then Juliet and Kanade remembered and they said together. 'The blue aura.' Juliet continued. 'Some of my blue aura from the Redeeming Blade when I stabbed Sekine to regain her memories got to Takeshi. He's the direct reincarnation of Yuzuru, and from then, he may be experiencing signs of Otonashi's memories.'

Jade sighed. 'That blue aura also restores memories?'

'Suppressed ones, yes.'

'No wonder Otonashi has his chance.'

Kanade then spoke. 'And now we must find out if Otonashi's spirit has awakened in Takeshi. Juliet... are you ready to receive Yui?'

Juliet nodded. 'Yui should be ready. All of you... face this way.' Then all of them faced in the direction Juliet had instructed them to. 'Alright... Yui's about to come in now. I've told her I've got a friend she wants to meet too.'

Then Yui appeared in front of them with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and was happy to see Yuri as well, and ran to them 'Guys! Yuri! You're here too?'

Yuri smiled and answered gladly. 'Yeah!'

'I'm so glad you're all here!' But then she looked at Atlas. She read her mind out of her curiosity. 'I see! Jade Atlas, last leader of the SSS in the Afterlife Battlefront! Nice!'

Then Jade wondered to herself. _She's able to read my mind like that like an open book?_

'_Of course_!' Yui's telepathy got into Jade's head. '_Name's Yui, by the way._ Nice to meet you, Jade.'

Jade was a little alienated but responded. 'Yeah, same here.'

Juliet was first to ask in the appropriate matter. 'Yui, what happened to Takeshi.'

Yui then looked at Juliet in response. 'Somehow I'm seeing that Takeshi's starting to take this very seriously.'

'Really? What's he doing?'

'Studying on himself. I even talked to Otonashi already.'

The rest except Yui have gasped and Yui asked: 'You didn't know? Otonashi's finally in league with Takeshi!'

Kanade was glad to hear it. 'He made it. He finally made it!' Then she shed tears after her long period of silence about how she felt. 'I'm glad... that he's finally here...'

Juliet was happy to see Kanade's happiness and patted her shoulder. 'We'll see him soon, Kanade. We'll see him soon.' Then she looked back Yui. 'What are his plans?'

Yui replied with some concern. 'That's what I wanted to tell you myself, Juliet, Kanade. He wants to meet both of you. And Takeshi knows this wholeheartedly.'

Kanade nodded and wiped her tears. 'About?'

'The seriousness of the situation. This is like the two angels who would meet and discuss their alliance!' Yui said lastly...

...before Jade commented. 'It's more like a reunion. It's been a long time since Yuzuru and Kanade got together. But Yui's got a point... it'll wait because there are serious matters at hand.'

Juliet then thanked Yui. 'Yui, you've been a great help. Thanks for telling us this. As soon as we finish our rest, we'll head over there.'

Then Yuri interrupted. 'Oh... Juliet, Jade, did I mention that we're travelling in a submersible now?'

Jade was surprised. 'What? Like a submarine?'

'Well... to put it simply: Submarine-slash-Yacht. It's both a visible ship and a convertible submarine as well. It's the home base of the ASC now, thanks to our efforts in Russia.'

'Russia? What happened?'

'You ask too many questions! I'll talk to you, later.' Yuri pointed out to Jade.

Then Yui had her say. 'I have to go now. I promised I'd accompany Takeshi so I could talk to Otonashi for a while.'

Kanade asked. 'Yui, is that Yacht Yuri's saying the same location you're at now?'

'Yes. And we're a few hundred miles off the coast of China.'

'Then there's no need for me to physically meet Takeshi just to see Otonashi. While Juliet sleeps, my spirit can already make contact with his.' Then, Kanade sighed. 'I feel it's going to be an interesting year all the more.'

'Indeed it is!' Then Yui stepped backwards. 'I gotta go now! I'll be seeing you all tomorrow!'

Yuri then looked a little furiously at Yui. 'Don't forget to clean in the morning, Yui. You didn't clean last time!'

Yui got a little embarassed. 'Huh? Okay!'

'And no powers on the yacht like always. I've made rules, you know.'

Yui laughed anxiously. 'Okay... Captain fancypants! I'll get it done, okay?' Then Yui started to disappear. 'I'll see you all back here tomorrow then! Goodnight!' Then, Yui disappeared from their sights.

When the three have opened their eyes altogether back in that bedroom... Jade sighed in relief. 'Thank goodness we're back. I wanna get some fresh air first.' Then she left the bed and walked out towards the door. She stopped and looked back at the other two. 'You two should probably take your rest. I'll of course keep watch while I relax.'

Yuri then looked at Jade. 'Just be careful, okay?' Then Jade nodded before she left for the door, and closed it behind her when she headed out. Yuri then looked at Juliet. 'You see... She had a feeling she was followed before she got here.'

'Huh? Then why did she get to me in the first place?'

'She figured you would be able to handle it if you know who that person is.'

... 'AND SHE DOES!' A female voice caught their eyes as an unknown assailant was holding a knife to Jade's neck. She later pulled the knife away from that neck and pushed Jade until she was on her knees. Then... the assailant pulled a crossbow out with one hand and aimed it at Jade's head. Jade knew she shouldn't move at that. Yuri and Juliet identified the female assailant simply with that school uniform and the SSS logo, and her purple to pink hair, as close to the name Masami Iwasawa. 'It's been a while, Yuri.' Then Yuri attemped to stand. 'Uh-uh.' Juliet forced Yuri to stay still when she saw Iwasawa's finger tight on the trigger. 'I've done it once on soldier once his teammate moved. You don't want that to happen to your friend.'

Yuri protested just with her words. 'Damn you, Iwasawa! And I thought you were with us?!'

'Maybe. Or maybe I was with you before you guys owned that bitch of a friend you call a better voice!' Masami knew she meant to be against Yui.

Juliet stood up on the bed. 'You're talking about Yui. Then this isn't about killing us...yet. Isn't it?'

Iwasawa smiled. 'Good guess. Step down from there. I got a message from the boss.'

Then, Juliet got off the bed and Yuri jealously watched her. The Angel then spoke up. 'You mean, Reynald De Palma?'

'Right. My boss wants you. He's impressed with how you've taken down Dark Shaker... now Shiori Sekine again. He wants a trade: Your services to him for your satisfaction in his side for world domination. He's more than a match against the armies of the world, soon... the galaxy, thanks to the technology we have now. All he needs is your alliance with him, and that power is yours.'

Yuri commented. 'Like she'll accept it!'

'SHUT UP!' Iwasawa kept her arm straight with the crossbow's arrow still on edge with Jade's rear of her head. She then plunged a knife through the cemented wall with that much strength. 'You're just gonna make me do it, Yuri.'

Juliet was calm. 'If I refuse?'

'Then things wouldn't change. He knows your power very well... especially when he knew your presence with the monks was valuable to the ASC. But I have to warn you: the best of us... can be your worst.'

'It's noted, Masami.' Juliet kept her eyes on Masami Iwasawa... who was once a person who played with that guitar in front of Kanade, and disappeared before being redeemed, but it's different once Juliet felt Masami's anger. 'How were you redeemed?'

Iwasawa sighed. 'Fine. After the rest have left, Otonashi disappeared... and I was the last one to leave after my bandmates.'

'It's clearly not the kind of memory I would have when I know when I left Otonashi alone in the afterlife! De Palma is manipulating you and your memories!'

'I don't care. He's given me a home... a purpose... while you've all given me hell.' Then Masami looked at the knife stuck to the wall.. 'Keep the knife for yourselves to remind that I was around. Until I step up to battle you all...' She went for her pocket and threw out a flash block. '...be careful.' Then the flash block exploded its white surge, which blinded Yuri, Juliet and Jade. A few seconds later... Iwasawa was gone. But then they heard her voice... her evil laughter... and her awful atmosphere that she left.

_***14**__**th**__** of June... Mi-26 Jet Chopper interior, 0812 hours***_ The three of them were on their way to the submersible when Jade wondered from last night... 'Is that girl simply at a loss of memories?'

Juliet answered. 'No. She's just lost herself. Iwasawa was once in the diversionary team of the SSS, as the former vocalist of Girls Dead Monster. I thought the memories she knew were still with her... but she's clearly manipulated by that bastard.'

Yuri said after. 'It's no one fault that she's in this except his. She's innocent, and then the unfortunate thing had to happen.'

Jade was in question. 'She's an enemy now... What's the next move?'

'We'll accept it and just fight her. There's no choice if she would hurt a lot because she's in league with the one who controls the shadows now. I have no intention of taking her in if that's her take in all of this...' Then Yuri paused for a while and thought... _If only she would be one of us again._ 'This is all crap I can't make out. The logic is simple: She sided with them. We know our take...' After Yuri's words, the rest of the trip remained silent.

_***USS Sawyer Bridge, 0814* **_USS Sawyer was the name of the submersible. It can convert from Submarine to Yacht and vice versa. At this time, it's a submarine for security reasons. A lieutenant then was able to make a report to his captain. 'Captain! We got a bogey... but it's not a threat. Unit 418 is cloaked, but returning with 3 passengers.'

The captain's tag is named "Kowalski". 'Resurface and keep the sub cloaked under the water... and get the vertical hatch open, now.'

'Yes, sir! Resurfacing T-minus fifteen! Hatch open at T-minus 20!' Then the lieutenant used the microphone to warn the crews near the hatch. 'All crews, clear the receiving pad for an incoming unit. I repeat, all crews, clear the receiving pad immediately. We've got an incoming heli-unit.'

_***Mi-26 Exterior, aircraft cloaked, leaving shore and using afterburners and rotors***_** '**Post-Sawyer, this Helix Four-One-Eight. We're coming in the rendezvous. Request the hatch into view, over.**'**

'_Roger. We're resurfacing and opening the hatch._' And just as the controller from the submersible said it through the radio, a circular hole opened up in the middle of the sea. '_Helix Four-One-Eight... verify you see the hatch opening._'

'Roger! Opening is visible. We're lowering altitude now.' And the pilot did as intended by lowering the aircraft's altitude. The chopper then lowered the boost of the afterburners, and the auto-alignment rotors angled upward and slowly, backward on the chopper. The aircraft slowly halted and it was over the hatch. Once it is. Only the rotors were used and the auto-alignment of the rotors was 90 degrees. 'We're descending now. Please advise.' The aircraft lowered itself vertically.

Then, when the chopper got through the hatch, the doors immediately closed, and the pilot deactivated the cloaking device of the aircraft. After a while, the chopper was able to make a successful landing on a helipad. 'Post-Sawyer, Helix Four-One-Eight's got her in. Reports to follow in 0200. Over and out.'

The ramp opened and the three girls got off the chopper. Yuri decided to give a tour to the two girls. 'This is the main heli-hangar. The Mi-26's the Russians have used are already here. The ship carries 12 of them... and it's useful to have them go out for recon missions, especially with the installed cloaking devices, making them invisible to the eyes. This way.'

The three then proceeded out of the hangar and through a hallway. 'These hallways are interconnected to every section of the submersible. So much for technology like this, huh?'

Then Juliet wondered. 'I gotta ask: How are you given a submersible like this?'

'The Russian president was able to thank all members of the ASC... except we didn't see you then. Of course... Russia has given us the opportunity to handle both a nuclear and a hydro-electric type submersible that's actually a symbol for Russia and the U.S. peace for each other. More or less... We're actually under the names of the agencies of both countries.'

Jade was rather a little outraged. 'That's crazy. Two countries authorizing the use of this sub? Isn't that a little too generous?'

'It may be, but this was personally done by the NSA Director and the Russian Premier Kocheryozkin. Military operations can be done anywhere thanks to that... and it's under their name. They've given us the responsibility to make a suitable defense of VIP's against the shadows, and given us the task for the complete eradication of Eternal Project. In all means... they must be stopped.' Then Yuri stopped all three of them from walking and looked at them. 'This is more than just a responsibility, but something to prevent a war.'

'War?' Jade asked.

'Yes. War. If ever De Palma is able to summon the shadows against the VIP's, like leaders... one country may investigate and may blame another country for it. It's been done a few times by De Palma now, but it's a good thing the leaders were safe, and no war broke out... but patience can run out anyway.'

Juliet know what it's about. 'It's about maintaining the peace of the world as it is. He's tipping everything else into oblivion then.'

'And we have to be there to stop it because we were that close to knowing their objectives.' Yuri then resumed on her way. 'Let's go.' Then Yuri put out her communicator. 'This is Yuri. Everyone... let's meet up in the briefing room... ON THE DOUBLE.'

_***Sawyer Meeting Room, Deck 3, 0834 hours***_ Behind the meeting room doors were the members of the ASC. The three were still in the hallway, and Yuri advised the other two. 'Jade... they don't know you, but try to be a natural. They're all former SSS members.'

'The Shinda Sekai Sensen... I'll never forget it.'

'And Juliet... Are you ready?'

'I am.' Juliet knew that Takeshi may also be there to welcome her as well. 'Shall we?' And Yuri nodded to her. Then, the sliding doors opened automatically. As soon as they did... Juliet's vision cleared and walked with other two. From there, she saw Yui, Takeshi, Shiina, Sandro, and Takeyama. And she was even happier when she saw old faces but was new to her once again: Matsushita, and Hinata were there too... along with Yusa, Yuri's right-hand girl, her eyes and ears. _I never thought Yusa would be here too. Oh boy... the trouble she has with boys... I hope this life changed her from that._ That little worry went away when she was greeted by everyone.

_***Last night... Sichuan Province, China...***_ Juliet was sleeping on her bed... but Kanade's spirit was able to leave her for a while. As Kanade flew off to the roof of the hotel and landed there. There... she saw a teen with orange to red hair. The black school attire was something new to her, but when he turned around to reveal himself, it is who she expected to see: Yuzuru Otonashi.


	3. Scissors, blades, and a pair of wings

**Chapter 3**

_***Sawyer Meeting Room, Deck 3, 1700 hours***_ The day didn't end as Yuri would have expected it. She was alone with Yusa in the meeting room. 'What the hell?! Why didn't you tell me this?'

Yusa, the blonde-hair-banded girl who was intended to be silent, spoke up. 'Yuri... I couldn't tell you for a while because I thought it would have been something you wouldn't use.'

'But Yusa...' Yuri tried to calm herself and continued. 'You see... that piece of evidence is enough. We'll be able to do a primary trace of where they operate, or at least the company that allowed the three girls to disappear without a trace. No matter what, we keep tracing them no matter how small. We're talking about Hisako, Irie and Sekine... and how they were taken.'

Yusa was feeling ashamed for not opening it sooner. 'I'm sorry, Yuri.'

'You are.' Yuri was upset on Yusa but was calm. 'You can go.'

'But...'

'I said YOU CAN GO.' Yuri was firm on her words and made it sure Yusa heard it well. Yusa then left silently. In Yusa, she may just feel sadness on the outside...

_***Yusa and Juliet's quarters, 1708***_ ...but she actually feels a bit of anger and wanted to release it from the inside. She was inside her quarters alone. She went for her bed, and grabbed her pillow, where there was a pair of scissors. She grabbed both pillow and the scisssors closed. She lied down with the pillow on one hand and she put it against her chest. With the other hand, she had her scissors.

_You... you're angry with me? _Inside her, she felt disastrous. Yusa then started to put the tip of the scissor to the case of the pillow, then started to push it in to the filling. Soon, she dragged the scissor downwards... breaking the casing and the filling together. _Yuri! If only this were your fate!_ Tears came down from her eyes and anger was in her heart.

_***A minute later***_ The pillow she desecrated was on the floor. It was there, while she stabbed the pillow while she was over her. _Take... that! You... ungrateful... bitch!_ Her mind told the most cruelest things outside Yuri's knowledge of her.

Juliet came in and saw Yusa's back, and a tattered pillow. _What the? Yusa? _And then Juliet saw the scissors Yusa was using to stab the pillow. _Damn it... Scissors._

Kanade's voice echoed. '_Looks like my hunch was right. Yusa had a problem during her life being mistreated by boys... and worse, killed by them. Even if she moved on from that in the afterlife... pieces of it come back to her._'

_And this time... she's taking the anger to Yuri_. Juliet made herself known just behind Yusa, and the stabbing stopped.

Yusa looked at Juliet with innocent eyes. 'Tell me. You can catch a pair of scissors flying at you if thrown. Right?'

Juliet knew what anger lied in Yusa and replied. 'Try me.' Juliet didn't know... but Yusa's question had to be answered. Yusa then threw the scissors at a blinding speed... and just when the tips reaching the middle of her face, Juliet caught the scissors and her emotions didn't change. She looked back at Yusa and lowered the weapon. 'If it would have been another person, you could have killed the one you asked.' Then, she dropped the scissors. 'I've heard about your conversation with Yuri. It was interesting.' Yusa has a good level of conversation with Juliet ever since they met that day.

Then Yusa answered calmly while she looked away from Juliet's eyes. 'It is... but you should stay out of it while you still can.'

'What if I don't?'

'Then a scissor will breach your throat...'

'...not until my blade slices yours.' Their lines meant for killing, but when Juliet released her words, Yusa looked directly at her. 'Snap out of it. I'm able to do the same thing, but I'm not destined to, and neither are you. Not in this life.'

'Really?' Yusa made an obvious tactic to try trapping Juliet in her words. 'With that training, you could have killed Sekine with that strength. She never would have healed before. She would have had her peace then... but no.' Yusa slowly approached Juliet with no emotion from her face. 'She's still in her state of insanity thanks to you. And you think you're still righteous. You may not have killed her body... but you've killed her soul.'

'That's where you're wrong.' Juliet approached her with a little rage and grabbed Yusa's center collar and lifted her up. 'She is lost... but her soul's still there, Yusa. I've given her time before she would recover. And once she does... she'll see that what her memory was before she was manipulated... should stay. As for you...' She put her down. '...you shouldn't trap anyone with their own words. It's becoming villainous of you now.'

'Why not? The world made a villain out of me anyway.'

'You don't like it?'

'No. I do.' Yusa's words rather shocked Juliet. 'It's too long before you would understand with Kanade, but even she's in your level of understanding. The two of you should just stop and saving people. You couldn't even save me. Why try?'

Juliet thought it was unbelieveable of what Yusa was thinking? _Is she serious?_

Yusa smiled. 'The first time I met you, you were simple... and of course like Kanade, rather understanding on any situation. Understand me now. I need to release more of my anger, and this is where you would help.'

Juliet wondered. 'What do you want?'

'Fight me... for my sake. I need to feel a blade in my hand. Before I even got to this ship, I killed only one in particular. I'll tell you who... if you beat me there.'

'Is this a way to release that anger?'

'For me, it is.' Then she walked past Juliet. 'I had training myself, so don't be mistaken about what I could or could not do. Two blades against another two. Sound fair?'

Juliet knew it was stupid, but Kanade spoke to Juliet's mind. '_I have a plan as to how. You can, but you have to take out your powers from this._'

_I know... but what would Yusa think?_

'_She would have maturity to accept defeat and adjust herself._' Kanade had a point.

Then Juliet looked at Yusa. 'No one will be at the basketball court in the covered court. 6 pm. Be there.'

Yusa smiled. 'I will. Be ready.' Then she left.

Juliet knew lives would be at stake but remained firm to fight Yusa. 'Don't worry. I will.'

_***Sawyer Meeting Room, Deck 3, 1723 hours***_ Yuri was talking to Hinata about their next move. 'So, Hinata... got any suggestions?'

'Well... thing is... the Middle East's got a little problem. Saudi Arabian government officials are getting a bit of a fight with their its neighboring countries. The worst is between the country and Jordan. Weeks ago, Saudi Arabians encountered shadows which came from Jordanian merchants.'

'Really? How did the Jordanians get their hands on the dark energy?'

'De Palma's into spreading more of this dark energy around black markets. It seems the others are using this as a weapon to unleash hell if De Palma is not knowledgeaeble of these things in other places. And guess what: Takeyama's tracked records of those things roaming around in the deserts, which endangered some trade routes.'

'What about the Jordanians who owned the dark energy?'

'They got vast quantities of it themselves. It seems they're taking the energy to high value places, like in mansions of officials, or even the king himself. Like a drive by, they would throw them in those places to cause havoc and distract the country. Jordanians are taking advantage of their dark energy. And guess what: the King of Saudi doesn't like De Palma because of his past involvements with black market weapons against him. Right now, the king owns the largest investment of gold deposits. If De Palma's able to get his hands on it after chasing or killing away the king, he's able to buy his way to victory, including the machines he may need to power his military power... then taking other nations for himself.'

'He's planning a robbery and an assassination attempt in one go and use those riches to supply himself with equipment. And he's using the Jordanians for that effort. It's something shown in the books, but his way of doing won't be known. Clever...' Yuri then thought of what she would do...

Hinata sighed. 'Man... I think that guy's going for gold on this. We got other cases to go for, but this seems to be something he can get to.'

'Well...' She thought. _I guess this is one place that's important. If he gets military hardware, it'll be bad if he unleashes armageddon with it._ 'What are the plans of the security of the king guarding the deposits?'

'They plan to move that gold across the African continent and the best guarding place for it is somewhere in C.A.R. (Central African Republic) where military power's gotten to a big rise ever since the U.K. has occupied it for peace treaties to be settled. De Palma won't be able to stand the heavy resistance there... but if he attacks the palace of the king directly without protection, he'll be able to get it.'

'Then the protection he has now is not enough. He's gonna need help. How soon will they move the gold?'

'Not soon enough. Jordanian hit and run drives are attacking the guards in the king's grounds and they're not taking it well. The palace borders are swelling with shadows now.'

'Then that's where we're going. We need to prevent De Palma from getting the gold and protect the king. Get a scan on all the security staff from the palace. I need to know each and every one to know if De Palma's looking for other people as well.'

_***Southern Mess hall... 1742 hours***_ Noda was with Shiina and Jade. He liked other company besides Yuri, knowing she allows him to mingle with other women. At least it gives him some allowance and hers so both win. _Oh... man... It's really nice to hang out with these ladies._ He doesn't disturb much in their conversation they made first before he did.

Jade then spoke up to Shiina. 'So, I heard called a ninja in the group.'

Shiina replied. 'That's their reference. Not mine.' She had it simply said.

'Oh.'

Noda was getting attention. 'Hey Ladies... maybe you wanna see my workout techniques? I'm sure other guys are rather busy with drills and stuff... but I can give you guys a sneek peek! I got good pecs too.'

'Shut it.' Jade interrupted. 'That's how my ex rather got to me and played me, so buzz off if that's what you're doing.'

'I thought you got a boyfriend?'

'Had. And now... I HAD someone to talk to.'

Shiina invited Jade while the two of them walked off the table. 'There's gonna be a showdown between two girls later in the court. Yusa's anger topped up again.' Noda kept calling them and they just ignored. They later got to the hallway.

'Yusa?'

'She's the most shy... knowing how she hated boys... but she's a mixed girl now, and she's upset that Yuri reprimanded her.'

'Did someone talk to her?'

'No one wanted to after we told others she could kill if they get in her nerves. It served my other friends right when they did during their time in the afterlife. It numbed and pained them for a while.'

Jade laughed in this. 'Then she's unpredictable! This is nice to hear, I think.'

'Maybe. Just don't get in her nerves.'

Jade thought of another question. 'This made me think for a while: What's with you and this Sandro guy?'

'Hmm?' Shiina had a feeling Jade was on to her.

'You know, he's kinda old for you... and you're still a teen when I think of it. Although it really just makes me wonder...'

'...if we're sleeping together?' Shiina stopped walking and Jade did too. 'I know you were watching me for the day and I think you were following me for that reason.'

Jade paused before she spoke up. 'Well... the truth is... I saw the two of you that close for the day back in the meeting room. Your eyes were off me, but I could see you that time.'

'And I knew that myself because I have a sixth sense for someone watching me.' Shiina paused because the next thing she would say would make Jade freak out a little. _Should I tell her?_ 'Umm... Jade... if I told you I was sleeping with him, would you be happy and you won't tell anyone?'

'And what if you did?' Jade smiled and Shiina could tell the woman was already happy. 'Nice.'

Then Shiina felt embarassed and her face was little red. 'Oh... uh... Jade, please don't tell anyone.'

'I won't.' Then Jade put an arm over Shiina's shoulders and both kept walking. 'I got some good tips for you...' Then Jade opened up to her experience about her sex life to Shiina, which could be useful for her and Sandro in the future...

*_**East Gymnasium, 1800 hours***_ No one was in the gymnasium except Juliet when she walked in, and already saw Yuza standing there. Juliet came in with her shoes, black shorts and white shirt. She brought two short blades with her. Yusa was there too with her short dress and yellow shirt and was barefooted. She had two blades and one were on each hand.

Then, Juliet knew that Yusa wasn't experienced to fighting her yet. 'Yusa, are you sure about this?'

Yusa smiled at Juliet. 'No. But I want to find out if I survive any of your attacks.'

Juliet knew it made Yusa an idiot. _Damn it, Yusa. All this time, it didn't need to involve my intervention, but I was there anyway. And now you're not sure?_ 'Make up your damn mind!'

Then Yusa giggled. 'The truth is... I wanna take myself where the thrill goes.'

'It'll kill you.'

Yusa stretched her head and heard a little crack and straightened her head. 'Maybe.' She then took to her fighting stance. 'Well?'

Juliet then knew what to do and was in her fighting stance. 'Then be ready!'

'I already am!' Then Yusa charged at Juliet... With no clear sight if her future... she makes sure to be in combat with caution.

_***West Gymnasium, same time***_ Matsushita was playing basketball with a few of the submersible's staff in Jersey and shorts. Unlike the East Gym, the place was smaller. Hideki Hinata was at the side of the court, resting on a bench. He had been working almost 24/7 scanning for any tactic made by Eternal Project together with Shiina and Takeyama.

Matsushita halted his practice for the meantime and approached the sleeping Hideki. 'Yo. I thought you were gonna play ball?'

Hideki responded after a groan and was awake. 'Damn... it's rather a little stressful for me lately.'

Then Matsushita chuckled and whispered. 'Hey... got a little rumor. Don't wanna tell you if you don't get your lazy ass off the chair.'

'Probably a fluke, Matsushita.'

'It isn't. Yusa is at it again.' The way Matsushita said it was concerning, and this got Hinata thinking.

Finally, Hinata sat up. 'Something tells me you've more than a story. Tell me more.'

_***Hallway outside Sawyer Meeting Room, Deck 3, 1806 hours***_ Yuri just left the meeting room with a bunch of holographic pads for missions and was walking on the hallway. A minute later, Takeyama was behind her and he cleared his throat to get his attention. 'What?'

'You know... I've been hearing some things lately.' Then Takeyama paused.

'Well? Speak up.' Yuri was curious of what he wanted to say.

'Yusa's been more of a concern, especially if you know that she's got a temperament over males.'

'True.'

'But lately, she has to settle her own anger management, against you, but didn't.'

This made her think that Yusa was upset because she shouted at her for the first time. 'Oh. How did she take this anger management?'

'She took it well and she didn't take it up with you.' Then he paused again and never spoke...

...unless asked by Yuri after a while. 'You're not telling me something, are you? Who did she take it up with? Answer me!'

He fixed his glasses to have light against his lens to cover his shame, or so he thought. 'She took it up with roommate.'

The leader was shocked to hear that Yusa was taking it up with the Angel. 'You're joking... Juliet?!'

'They're in a knife fight. Didn't want to tell you unless I was sure.'

Then she groaned and became upset again. 'Why the heck did you not tell me?!'

Takeyama was suddenly ashamed but answered uneasily. 'I'm sorry! You see... I was too far in operating and was hearing voices and rumors that Yusa and Yukimura were gonna fight... and my worst fear is... they've done it in the East Gymnasium, where they thought others won't see it.'

'That's where they're wrong. Yusa's gonna be a laughing stock if they know.'

'There's more of a chance that they don't...'

'I'm not taking any chances! Christ, come with me!' Yuri then held Takeyama's hand and started running.

'Alright, alright!' Takeyama ran with her to avoid being dragged.

_***South to East Hallway...***_ Hinata was running to the East Gymnasium in the hopes of saving both girls from killing themselves. _Damn Yusa! I understand she wants to release anger, but this?! I've got to contact Yui. She's meditating, but she can hear me. Yui! Yui! Can you hear me?!_

_***Yui's quarters...***_ She was only reading a book while wearing a night gown that early, but she can hear Hinata's voice in her head for his request to reach her. 'What is it, Hideki? Wait...' Then his mind was read. 'What?! You're serious?'

He wasn't surprised and replied. '_Yeah. They're doing it right now. East Gymnasium! I'm en route._'

'That Yusa... Okay. I'll join you.' As soon as Yui's words stopped, her eyes snapped to the closet and it forced open by her mind. 'Show time.'

_***East Gymnasium, 1818 hours***_ Juliet and Yusa were still at it... and both of them were still tight on the defense. Juliet had a few scars on the right elbow, left shoulder and her right cheek, while Yusa had none. Juliet had planned this from the beginning, and she'll catch Yusa off-guard just with her loss of stamina. Juliet kept on defending while waiting for the right time to really tire her out. _This has to work! Thanks for the tip, Kanade. I knew I could count on you._

Kanade's voice spoke while Juliet defending an attack from Yusa for a few seconds. '_Your perception rather gave me a boost of thinking, so it's still your effort._'

Yusa stepped back after a recent failed she made and noticed Juliet's tactic. _I see. She's fooling my own body to tire itself. She's got a trained body than mine, which is what I forgot._

Juliet then loosened herself from her stance and noticed Yusa wasn't attacking. 'Released it all?'

Yusa's smile didn't make Juliet feel better. 'Not yet.' Yusa spun and threw her knives one after the other with both hands.

Juliet saw this in a split second. With her speed, she was able to block the first knife. The knife's momentum was able to pull her own body down from her upper body, making her miss the other knife. As soon as she got back up, she saw too late Yusa's bare feet hit Juliet's face through a kick and knocked her down on her back.

Yusa then held down Juliet and the other pretended to be weak. 'Done yet, Juliet?'

'YUSA!' Yuri's voice came from one of the entrances of the gymnasium and Yusa saw her with the other ASC members except Sandro. 'Stop this! Stop this now! You don't have to do this!'

Yusa gladly replied. 'No, Yuri. You took me in... you trusted me... and you shouted at me. My anger is mine alone, and my loyalty stays with you.' And even Yuri didn't know what to do. Then Yusa turned to Juliet. 'Juliet... it's not enough.'

Juliet replied. 'So?'

'Unleash everything at me. If I attack, defend. If you attack, unleash everything at me. I prefer both of us serve our own sentences.'

'But your strength will surely be depleted from it for the day, plus you may get hurt.'

'HAVE AT YOU, JULIET! I don't care now! I want you to unleash that power and defeat me as you with Sekine!'

Juliet had no choice and understood every word. Soon, blue aura began to come out from her. 'If that's what you want... then you'll get it! GYAAAHH!' Then, a small explosion of the blue aura filled the gym.

Yusa was pushed back as she blocked that aura explosion. She took a deep breath before standing straight. She then was seeing blue aura all over. As it cleared up, she saw Juliet, with her wings out, and looking at her with fury. 'That's more like it, Juliet!'

Juliet was holding her blades, but she preferred to throw the blades at Yusa for her to use. 'Use them, Yusa... cause you won't be able to stop me now. Guard skill: Hand sonic!' Then, blades appeared from Juliet's hand.

Yuri shouted from afar. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!' _Damn it... Is Juliet gonna kill her?!_ And Yuri was worried for Yuza.

Yuza giggled at Juliet. 'This is nice. I bet you're as angry as I am now.'

'Maybe. Let's get this over with.' Juliet said last.

Kanade's tone of her voice didn't make a protest. '_Juliet... don't go to the point that you might stab her again like what you've done to Sekine._'

_It's true that I'm a fighter trying to either defend myself or kill the other... but I'm not a murderer. I can't guarantee I can't stab her because I already have a plan._

Then, Kanade scanned Juliet's mind for the plan and seemed interesting. '_Interesting. You still have a lot of strength left, and you can do it._'

_Then I'm doing it_. Juliet thought last as a message to Kanade. Yusa then charged at her...

Yusa did a series of frontal attacks and Juliet kept defending at her best. _Just come and play with me here..._

Juliet was hearing the signs of blades hitting other blades. Yusa's knife sparked and sounded as it touched Juliet's Hand Sonic blades. _Keep it going, Yusa! I'll be granting your wish._

Then Hinata look concerned. Yui was beside him. 'Yui, what do you make of this?'

'It sounds like Juliet's planning something big. She held back before, but she still has a lot of strength now. She's not even letting me in.' Yui was calm but somehow a little worried.

_***A minute later...***_ Yusa was already wounded at her leg, but she refused to give up and kept fighting. _This is it! My climax! I'll give it my all now!_

Juliet then knew from afar that this was what Yuza was waiting for. _This is it, isn't it? _Then she charged head to head against Yusa, and the other ran and did the same. Both girls had their blades and they're about to taste blood. The two girls then attempted to stab each other, and their small audience tried not to watch, but did.

_***Conclusion to their fight...***_ Juliet was not hit by Yusa's blades which was then on the floor. Her Hand Sonic blade dug into her torso as what she remembered from how she defeated Sekine. _I didn't know it would get to this, Yusa._ 'I'm sorry, Yusa.'

Yusa had the strength to push herself back and rid her torso of Juliet's blade. 'Don't be. I'm so...' She closed her eyes and her feet gave out and knelt. '...happy...' She fell backwards, knowing her head would hit the floor, but Juliet caught her.

Yuri was crying and she had to run just to see it closer. The others didn't follow as she knew it was her fault for making this happen. She saw the scene and Yusa's torso was bleeding. 'This is my fault...' She got beside Yusa and knelt before crying some more. 'I'm sorry! This is... I didn't mean to, Yusa!'

Juliet still has her blue aura and her hands were already over Yusa's wound. 'She'll be okay, Yuri. My strength should still be able to get her to heal. She's not gonna die in this.'

'But still! Why'd you fight her?'

'She needed to release her anger at something... so I volunteered to be her victim.'

'Well...' Yuri found herself upset again. '...she's the victim now...'

Yusa put a hand on Yuri's wrist. 'N-not anymore... Yuri. At least I'm fine now... I'm sorry if...' Yusa then started to cry. '...if I ever caused you trouble. This is my first time...'

'Don't be, Yusa. I'm the one who should be sorry.'

'I still have to be, Yuri. Then let's forgive each other... This way... it'll be okay for us both.'

Yuri knew how simple Yusa said that an apology should be done for both, and just hugged her. Then, Yuri felt that Yusa was hugging her back. 'Then it's settled... I'm sorry.'

Yusa later replied. 'I'm sorry too... Yuri.' Then she fainted because of her strength disappearing after the fight.

Yuri was concerned and guided Yusa's head. 'Juliet, what happened?'

'I feel her aura, Yuri. She's healing up already as we speak.' Yuri then saw Yusa's wound closing up under Juliet's hand with blue aura. 'I just hope she doesn't go through this again... I'll be sure of it as a friend.'

Kanade's spirit was watching from afar, knowing Juliet can handle the situation. _Well done, Juliet. Yusa may just change in this thanks to you. Guide her as much as you can, Juliet._

Yui was there to see that Yusa was okay. _Silly girl._ She smiled in her hopes of seeing her recover.

Hinata is relieved to see Yusa recovering. 'I just hope she's not gonna get us worried like this again.'

_***14**__**th**__** of June: Sawyer meeting room, Deck 3, 0622 hours***_ The ASC major members held a meeting with Yuri, who was in front and the rest are at the back seated on chairs. There were combat specialists in there as well, and they were listening to Yuri's words as she discussed the battle plan. She pointed some areas with her lecture stick on the canvas, lit up with a map of the king's grounds in Saudi Arabia.

Yusa was then trying to remember the words that Juliet told her: '_You're a bright girl... no matter if you're silent._ _For a long time, I've seen you have been shy... but I think it's time you step up and make your own life as you go. You were able to move on from the afterlife thanks to that. I will make a better leap if I'm you, so do that. If you want a model... choose someone who you think is great to lead. Lately, you were just a follower, and a loyal follower of Yuri. Why don't you try?_'

Yusa remembered she replied: '_A leader? I don't know if it's right for me yet. I'm not ready..._'

'_What's stopping you?_'

'_I don't know if anybody would look up to me._'

'_Let them judge you for what they see... but never forget that it's you who makes the decisions._' Juliet's words made Yusa think in her perspective.

Yusa paused from then and asked. '_They'll look up to me as a model. How do you know I'm suited as a leader?_'

'_You simply have a lot of guts... and you remain loyal to our flag, Yusa. It's short for what others think of you... but it's already enough. The good changes you may find would be up to you if you want to use it._' And Yusa knew Juliet was right.

Yuri already wrapped up on the objectives for the mission for everyone. 'Any questions?'

Then Yusa stood up from her seat. 'I want to participate in this mission.' The rest of the crowd looked at her, and it made her nervous. She then looked at Juliet and the girl nodded. Then looking back at Yuri with confidence: 'I wish to participate in this mission as leader of the second squad. I know you should be assigning me, but I somehow believe that I should be on primary defense against the Jordanians on the close proximity protection of precious cargo: the gold and the VIP.'

Yuri was surprised that Yusa spoke up from the blue. She usually doesn't and just sees Yusa follow orders. _If that's the case... close quarters could kill her... but she's got guts._ Then Yuri smiled. _It may just work. She's resourceful to be assigned as primary defense._ 'Yusa... your request to be leader in second squad is granted. But we need to be in private about the assignments. I'm glad you could join us. After this meeting, remain here. This goes to Hinata and Takeshi and Juliet as well!'

_***After the meeting...0625 hours***_ Yuri, Yusa as second squad leader, Hideki Hinata as diversionary squad leader, Takeshi Toshio and Juliet Yukimura as assault agents, have remained in the meeting room. Yuri then started: 'Listen... I know you've all been assigned to your designated positions in this mission, but we should consider Yusa as well. Regardless of Yusa's fast recovery yesterday, many have considered her fit for service because of her skill in handling melee weapons. If you'll consider yourself to be a primary defense, make sure your squad holds their ground before and as the precious cargo and VIP escape.'

Yusa agreed. 'Yes, Madam!'

'Hinata, I'm counting on you getting yourselves to attract them away from the grounds. Don't ever let them in. Got it?'

Hinata replied. 'Got it, Yuri. I'll do my best... and improve my best while I can.' His smile of confidence rather made Yuri turn away on her feeling a little irritated.

'Okay... Juliet and Takeshi... the two of you will be in charge of taking on the Jet pack units. Jordanians have been grabbing jet packs to go assault via the air. There are choppers belonging to them who would give you a difficult time if you engage, but if you can, avoid them. The two of you are taking the air units to yourselves. Prevent any of them to getting through the grounds or even the palace. Got it?'

Juliet and Takeshi nodded to confirm their objectives. Then she wondered: _He's got wings... but I haven't seen them personally. I should talk to him later if he knows how to fly..._

Kanade heard her thoughts and replied to her. '_He already knows, Juliet._'

_Really?_

'_Yes, he does. I was told he practiced with Otonashi to fly._'

Takeshi then looked at Juliet. 'Yo Juls... Yuzuru said hi.' He smiled later on and looked back at Yuri.

And all Juliet could think about is how she would love him for herself. Or would she? The question rang in her mind: _Would I love Takeshi like how you loved Otonashi? I'm open to you now, Kanade, because even we're inseparable in this._

Juliet heard Kanade giggle. '_That's up to you, Juliet. Me and Yuzuru had a quite different form when we were in the afterlife. It took a long while for us. You only met and talked to Takeshi for a short time._'

_I guess time will tell._

'_Indeed it will._' Kanade's voice trailed off and Juliet listened to Yuri's objectives of the mission.


	4. I met you again at last

**Chapter 4**

_***2 nights ago, hotel roof, Sichuan Province, China, 2232 hours***_ Kanade couldn't believe that her spirit was on the roof... when she can be anywhere else, but Yuzuru, another spirit, has chosen a place like that so it would be simple. Kanade chuckled. 'You could have chosen a grassland for the two of us. The two of us are spirits. Both of us can have a peaceful talk, you know.'

Yuzuru was rather shocked... then disapppointed. 'You've... got to be kidding!'

'Same Otonashi... It's good to see you again.' Then she approached him and gave him a hug, reached up to him and kissed him on the cheek. 'Like it?'

He was a little red. 'Umm... yeah... kinda.' He later reverted back to his own self. 'So... this is what being chosen feels like.'

'Only question I'm curious of, is why? You stayed behind just to help them cross... and you earned your title as ArchAngel. Did you make that for yourself?'

'Yup. I made it sure that they remember the name. Besides... the term Angel is rather getting a little boring at times. I'm stirring things up a bit.'

'Yes... indeed.' She crossed her arms. 'We've got bigger issues now. You know of the shadows?'

'Yeah. HE told me about it. It's fate that Takeshi absorbed a little of your girl's aura. Her name is Juliet, right?'

'Yes.'

'Then I guess they know each other... just as friends as always. As for these shadows... they're not from around there... but they're back again.'

'Thanks to the shadows intervention for the first time in Yuri's time, they were able to stay. After she defeated them, the original energy went back here to earth. It seems the programmer of the shadows was also known to be the one who made it in this life... and he only left the AI to manage such creatures.'

'I see.' Yuzuru then paused, and continued. 'Juliet and Takeshi have a lot to do with our guidance too. They're the only ones who have the power of the angels who can be of great contribution to the end of these shadows... permanently.'

Kanade stopped and thought. _I figured they may have the same fate in the afterlife as well... _'I wonder... if they are together, will they still be in the afterlife themselves after their lives ended?'

'A different kind, I suppose... Hmm... why did you ask?' Yuzuru knew the subject changed and went on with it.

Kanade didn't want to think because she already had the answer. 'It's just... sad... if they both pass away.' Her emotion went from neutral to sad. 'We've died with regret before we met. I have, but I was able to solve my own and have you guys to pass on. You yourself remained before I did. Would it be the same with Juliet and Takeshi?'

Then Yuzuru had no idea what to say. _Is she serious? What if Juliet and Takeshi have the same situation?_ 'Well... I know it won't matter if it goes in a cycle. We both lived our lives, and they should too, even if they loved each other. Right?'

'It's true.'

Then Yuzuru changed the subject. 'So... I've only seen Jade. She's the one I sent to get to you.'

'She's the leader of the next batch of Shinda Sekai Sensen, right? There's no doubt she would make an excellent leader next to Yuri.'

'Right. So far, she's one who I've found. If only I've found Janina and Hitoshi and...'

Then Kanade had something which she wondered for a while with Juliet. 'Wait... Yuzuru. There's something else.'

'Hmm? What's up?'

'Takeshi gained those memories of you, right?'

'Yeah... How do you know...?'

'It's because I've seen your memories too.'

'How?'

'The only thing that I could explain... is that the two of us both have hearts concerned for the spirits in the afterlife with hearts of regret, fighting against God with the use bad deeds or other means. That's why the SSS was made.'

'You wanted to be that instrument of God as you know it is right to have others move on. I wanted the same, and I made sure I had the wings for myself so they'd see I'm serious.'

Kanade nodded. 'That's what made us partners ever since we worked together to help others, starting with Yui.'

Yuzuru knew this was adding up, especially when the two of them were considered to be pure, only Otonashi was made that way when God saw he is worthy to carry the Angel's burden in the afterlife. 'So I guess... we're partners again.'

'Until the end this time. We're dealing with a man with a payload of shadows now. The programmer of those shadows during the afterlife was none other than his older brother. Trapped in there for a long time, he became insane after the love he thought had moved on.'

'A girl?'

Kanade nodded. 'Yuri told me something about that. The AI was the only thing left to control those shadows... and now that the AI was downed, these shadows are back in this world. The reason it may have happened is because we're given a chance to extinguish them, permanently.'

Yuzuru was glad it was figured out. 'Yeah. Even if the shadows in the afterlife are defeated many times now... the shadows in this world are the only ones that would appear, making this the last time they would roam this earth. All we gotta do is stop the ones who wish to control them, and supress these shadows for good.'

'Exactly.' Kanade smiled as he knows what he's dealing with. 'Now you know.'

Yuzuru laughed. 'I'm not a full strategy freak, but at least I got a real background of what to do. And so...' Yuzuru then spread his black wings out. 'I've got to go.'

Kanade looked down to where Juliet is sleeping. 'Yes. I'll take care of Juliet too.' She then looked back to Otonashi. 'Take care of Takeshi, Yuzuru.'

'Yeah, I will. Just promise me that maybe Juliet and Takeshi could live to be a couple after this trouble.'

'Huh? Why?'

'I'd rather want to see a love story form up with a happy ending than never.'

Yuzuru's words hit Kanade. He meant that the love he shared was there... and he professed. Before she could profess hers, she was redeemed and left the afterlife in peace. This made her drop a few tears from her eyes now. 'I see. Of course. It's only possible if we're allowed to be around.'

'Hey... maybe they'd be a strong couple even without us. You never know.'

Kanade liked Otonashi's faith. 'I'm with you... all the way.' When Otonashi was about to fly off... she halted him. 'Wait... maybe we could... catch up to old times?' Her question got his full attention. Both of them never did when they saw each other that time again. Suddenly, her face was red... and it was sending Yuzuru a message. Kanade knew about this as well and was glad to just confess it. 'Come here.'

Yuzuru approached her. Without question, he pulled her with one hand and neared their faces. His lips touched hers, and a kiss formed. Then... as the night sparkled... Kanade's wings spread wide as his did. Their love was always fated, but it just wasn't done in the afterlife. Yet... it never died.

They stopped their kiss for a while and Yuzuru warned her. 'You know... maybe we'll never stop after this.'

Kanade smiled. 'Shut up.' And she pulled him back into the kiss. Knowing she's smaller, she was lifted by Yuzuru and they continued the kiss through the night, with her wings spreading upward, and his spreading and touching hers. A few feathers flew off their wings because of the wind, and it glided around as it flew upwards to the shining moon. It was a night they would never forget...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enjoyed the first four chapters? Get your eyes glued to the computer for a long while and it'll hurt your eyes! Take break... will ya? ^_^<strong>_

_**Yuri's** **POV**_

_The name's Yuri. By the way... I'm the leader of the former Shinda Sekai Sensen, and now... the Anti-Shadow Company. You already knew me in the afterlife so heed my words: If you got shadows... we'll exterminate them! Haha, I don't mean your shadows... I meant the experimental and dangerous dark energy. It was made here, then thrown to the afterlife by accident... Or is it?_

_Anyway... we're here to make sure this energy or substance of a sort is taken off existence. We've got a lot to do with it, so it's our responsibility now. We'd love for you to join up the ASC! If you will, fall in, soldier!_

_**Next on Angel Beats, A New Light: Gold Rush**_

_**Stars are most distant, but the ArchAngel will pursue to fly high to reach them!**_

_**See ya guys again! :)**_


	5. Gold Rush

**_Hello everyone! No doubt that the series is going to continue like it's really gonna keep on going. Although... I know the story involves my characters like Jade, Juliet, Takeshi, Hitoshi and Janina, I'm adding an additional Original Character, and it's from crazyringo. Read to see later on! Enjoy! :) Credits to crazyringo for his character... ^_^_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_***14th of June: Mi-26's Paradrop mission to Saudi Arabian palace… Currently over the Indian ocean using full afterburners and no rotors. Cloaked. 1003 hours…***_

_***Chopper interior, Unit 275…***_ Yuri, Otonashi, Juliet were in this chopper, along with an elite group of members.

_***Unit 462 exterior, 4WD assault vehicle…***_ Hinata, Jade, and Matsushita are in the assault vehicle towed and camouflaged by the chopper, while another group of elites were in the interior of the aircraft…

_***Unit 337 interior…* **_Shiina, Sandro, Yui, and several elites were inside this chopper. Takeyama has been left behind to assume control of drones if ever there's need of assistance. Noda didn't participate because he needed to train more on the halberd and felt too many guns could overwhelm him, which made Yuri agree.

All of them were wearing black ASC suits to signify it is a military operation. Yuri has then made an announcement to all communicators for the team. '_All units, let's take this one more time. All 3 choppers for this mission are currently cloaked, so all of us have an advantage for a while. Once we get inside Saudi Arabian territory, some of the rogue Jordanians will be scanning the horizon for threats. The choppers may be cloaked, but ground bunkers have sensors to detect cloaked vehicles, so we may be exposed once we're in. Once that's the case… I'll be calling for a laser targeted air-strike from the home base, and they're gonna be in Yemen once we're in the Middle Eastern areas._

'_Be warned, that these Jordanians are extremely dangerous, especially with their mixed black market weapons and the once ID'd weapons of the United States. We'll be having a hard time battling air threats, but Juliet and Takeshi won't be easily taken down by ground defense stations._'

_***The Mi-26's were about to reach the Gulf of Aden…***_ Shiina then asked Yuri. '_Yuri, the primary defenses that the Jordanians have placed around the palace are gonna take down the choppers easily, unlike the inaccurate guns in the city._'

'_That's why I've sent Yusa to deactivate them._' The other members gasped from hearing this. '_I have faith in her this time. She's not only done surveillance before, but we've trained her to be stronger after we recruited her, and she's suited to stealth missions because she's good in sneaking. She learned fast and already had advantage with melee weapons. Teaching her to use suppressed handguns is easy for her too. I told her to paradrop at the security stations the Jordanians took over, because that's where they placed the module for the automatic AA guns._'

_***Mi-26's flying over Yemen… entering Saudi Arabian territory…***_

Yuri continued. '_The Saudi Arabian government has secretly allowed us to insert into the place easily… but thanks to the rogue Jordanians, who may just take over the palace… they have good arsenal as well. We're guessing they came from De Palma, the head of Eternal Project who easily gets involved with black market items now. He also may be responsible on a few raids to Russian and U.S. military outposts around the world, making him the highest bidder of the once ID'd weapons the powerful countries possessed…_'

_***Approaching the kingdom's palace. Now at Riyadh… Altitude 8500 feet above ground, Cloaking devices failing...***_ Yuri continued. '_We'll be doing ourselves a high altitude HALO jump altogether. The security force of the king has been informed of our arrival. It won't be easy… knowing the choppers are currently targeted by ionized flak shells…_' Then… the choppers have shaken a little because of the ground to air fire of flaks. '_That's them, all right. Looks like our chopper's stealth systems are failing due to the Jordanian's jammers. Everyone! Make sure your helmets are on! The air's gonna give you a whiplash… and a loss of breath due to high pressure in the speed you're travelling, and the altitude as well. We're doing it this way because their ground forces are spread around to guard against ground attacks. This is the only way… and it means we immediately go loud once we're in contact with them._'

Hinata then asked: '_What about Yusa?_'

'_As of now… the outfit your chopper is carrying is for Yusa's to command. Hinata, you know your assignment: Make yourself bait and lead your pursuers away from the palace._'

'_You told me they're reinforcements for the Jordanians, right?_'

'_Yeah. You'll be using the vehicle's gravity module to stabilize the vehicle when it falls and the advanced chutes we've installed to get you guys on the ground softly. You've got to get the reinforcement's attention. They arriving from the main highway as we speak in vehicles too… so you should draw them._'

'_Roger!_'

'_Everyone!_' Yuri then continued. '_Has everyone understood? We're beginning Operation Precious Para-protect in ETA 2 minutes!_'

'_Yes, Madam!_' Every unit, including the ASC from the choppers and the elites has responded.

_***Several hundred kilometers from the palace…***_

Yuri turned to contact the air units they have. '_X-ray 462, this is Orion prime! You're cleared to disengage from formation. Follow Yusa's beacon and get EVERY unit to paradrop, including the 20XT you're carrying._'

'_Roger! Disengaging and mobilizing to beacon location now._' The pilot responded on radio and the Mi-26 with Yusa's forces and the vehicle split from formation.

'_All ground forces! Get ready to paradrop and fall in! Get the ramps opened up!_' Yuri's words made sure the ones who are assigned to open the ramps did their job to do so. Soon, the ramps of the two remaining choppers in formation have opened.

_***Above palace grounds, 8500 feet above ground…***_ '_On my mark…_' Yuri started the countdown. '_10… 9… 8…_' Shiina held Sandro's hand for a while. '_7… 6…_' Then, they let go. Takeshi and Juliet look at each other and nodded to tell themselves they know what to do, and put their helmets on. '_5… 4… 3…_' Yui prepared her psychic barrier for her arrival to the ground, and didn't need a helmet. '_Let's make the jump, people! Go, go!_' Yuri went ahead from the rest and jumped off the ramp. Immediately, she was followed by the ASC major members, and the elite squads they possessed.

While falling from high altitude, Yuri then made the call for the Air Strike. '_Orion prime to Squadron Elite Echelon! You're cleared to engage ground targets now! Security station is clear ONLY if there's green smoke. The others are hostile and are red hot for your disposal! Please acknowledge!_'

'_Copy, Orion Prime. We are en route and wanted targets are marked. Weapons are hot._' The F-52 Ringmaster pilots responded. Later… Yuri saw that there were explosions from below and some flying aircraft belonging to the USS Sawyer. '_Echelon 2-6! Multiple targets destroyed… What the?! Cosmonaut fighters! Get clear of their lasers!_' Then she heard an engine explosion. '_AHHH!_' And Yuri was hearing static.

Sandro commented while in his helmet and was still falling from the sky like the others. 'This is suicide if we don't have any reinforcements from here!'

'At least we do!' Shiina responded hastily. 'The air support is the only thing we've got now.'

'You think?!'

To avoid getting the two to argue, Juliet interrupted them. 'Takeshi and I will rid the skies from those Cosmonaut Fighters!'

Takeshi nodded. 'You got that right! They're a pain the ass even to our jets. We'll show them a thing or two!'

_***3000 feet above ground…***_

'_Everyone, get ready! Jet Pack units spotted right below us! Takeshi! Juliet! You're up!_'

'Roger!' They both responded. Juliet then took off her black ASC suit, and was in her normal school uniform with the ASC patch. As for Takeshi, he stayed in his suit for armor preferences.

Juliet then fired herself up as she recited: 'Guard skill: Hand Sonic Version 2 plus Harmonics!' And she had a long sword form up from her hand. Later, she was split into clones who had the same weapons.

Takeshi did his part to recite: 'O, Saber of Justice and Shield of Peace! I summon thee!' In one hand, he held a sword of his design which he held with its handle and the other with a small but strong shield, good for offense and defense purposes.

The both of them then zoomed in to the Cosmonaut Fighters who were then firing lasers against the threats. Juliet had to separate her clones to make one simultaneous attack to multiple units. Takeshi relied on his skill to attack and defend and went against the human air units. In a split second, Juliet and her clones sliced through several cosmonauts, making them bleed and explode due to volatile fuel leaks. Takeshi did the same as he sliced the throat of one of the flying cosmonauts and hit another in the head with his shield. Both of them deployed their wings… and their battle against the Cosmonaut Fighters began.

Yuri and the rest have gone through Juliet and Takeshi's combat against the Cosmonauts and went past the intense laser fire. Yui was still descending with her psychic barrier and noticed that helicopters were starting to appear. 'Orion Prime!' Yui then warned Yuri about it. 'There are incoming choppers coming our way! Either I'll engage them, or their guns are gonna shred us!'

'_DO IT!_' Yuri strictly instructed Yui.

'They're mine!' And Yui went to the choppers to slow them down.

Shiina and Sandro then split up from Yuri and took her elite squad. 'Orion Prime, this is Bravo 2! We'll take the east entrance of the grounds!'

'_I copy, Bravo 2! All Orion units, stick behind me! We're parachuting on the west entrance!_' And Yuri's squad breaks for the west entrance…

_***Northeast Security Station***_ Security agents were trying to retake the fallen camp from the Jordanians, but they're kept back thanks to the sentry and artillery guns still active. Just from above was a squad of elite soldiers. One of them held a heat-seeker missile launcher, and immediately targeted the artillery guns. The artillery was destroyed, and the sentry guns were handled by security agents who had RPG launchers.

Yusa was inside the station and was in her sneaking suit while defending herself with her combat knife and suppressed FN Five-Seven. There weren't that many who took her on at a time when she climbed to one of the towers using a ladder. Then… she noticed the others are busy, and some Jordanians were climbing the tower. She threw a high-explosive down the ladder way and jumped out the tower's window to a soft landing on hay. The tower's ladder exploded, along with the tower's interior damaged and the structure collapsing. Then she saw her "outfit" coming from the air. 'This is Delta Prime! I need any unit to the ASC respond to my location!'

'_This is second Delta to Prime. It's good to hear from you._'

'Parachute behind the agents and help them distract those sentry guns. They're not easy to take down especially if they're not automated and have sensors attached. Let me handle the inside of the station while I find a way to disable the guns from the override controls. You puppies do my bidding and attract the guns.'

'_We'll do what we can, Prime. Delta copies all._' Yusa knew her squad was her own, and is hers to command no matter if she insults them.

Then she looks at the population of the few Jordanians in the facility. _Your heads are either stabbed… or separated from your bodies…_ She smiled at her sadistic thoughts.

_***Inside the palace, in the king's throne room…***_ Security rushed to the throne room to inform the king, Fawaz Hikmat of the situation. 'Your majesty! The ASC has arrived as you requested! The supplies are ready to be taken out immediately!'

The king was outraged and asked his officers. 'Where the hell is the army when you need them?'

'We just confirmed that the army's were notified but are still too far from the palace. They didn't catch this situation seriously because of the sudden rise of threats against us with no attacks. Now that the Jordanians are attacking, the outside has shadows to prevent us from walking out!'

'Damn those merchants! If they think they or that stupid Reynald can get my gold, they should think AGAIN!'

'The vehicles are ready as long as the roads are clear of any of them. The ASC is doing their best…'

'Shut it, Aziz. They'll only prove my trust if they do their part. Contact them yourselves and start coordinating. You must clear a path for us to travel on with the cargo. I'm abandoning this palace as well as you know.'

'Yes, Your majesty!'

'What about my family?'

'Your daughter and wife are safe along with her personal bodyguard.' As soon as Aziz said it, the king was a little upset, but had no choice but to let the bodyguard of a woman be with her wife.

The king snorted. 'It's only as long as this "bodyguard" does her job and keep them safe.'

_***Highway 662 near exit to the Riyadh palace Al-Kharj***_ Hinata drove beside the Jordanian reinforcements and it made them suspicious. Matsushita was on the mounted laser-minigun on the back of the 20XT, and he fired on the enemy vehicles. Laser projectiles were storming one vehicle with all its passengers and driver dead, and it immediately exploded when it lost control and flipped. 'Yeah! You got one!' Hinata cheered Matsushita. And as they expected, most of the vehicles got off formation and went after Hinata's 20XT.

Jade warned Hinata for the approaching vehicles. 'Hinata… we got 6 coming to get us! They're pickups, but they're really a pain the ass with their 50 cals!'

Matsushita bragged. 'I got the suckers!' He fired his mounted weapon against the vehicles. The drivers got pissed when they kept avoiding the rounds and got to fire some rounds on the 20XT to no avail because of the shields.

Then, other people from the vehicles manually have thrown EMP spark buttons to try disabling the shields! 'Shit!' Jade cursed and knew about it. 'They're throwing EMP's! Watch it, Hinata!'

'I'm doing my best here!' Hinata said while driving around the traffic.

Matsuthita kept firing the minigun taking one down due to the enemy vehicles' swerving to avoid gunfire. 'Guys! They're catching up to us! Damn RPG's! They're gonna fire some rounds at us!'

'Keep firing and I'll keep driving! They gotta give out one time, right?!' Hinata shouted and kept the driving tight for everyone.

_***Northeast Security Station…***_

Yusa was able to take on every live sentry in the interior of the security station and most of them were either stabbed dead, shot, or decapitated. She even moaned when she sat on a man on his back, fearing the knife that was on his neck from her. She even licked his dirty cheek to prove she wanted to taste blood. Then she raised the knife, and pointed it to his face and plunged it right in the middle of his eyes. Blood spilled out and upwards as she raised her head and felt some of the blood on her face, and mouth. With her tongue she even licked the drop of blood on her mouth to taste it. _Amazing… so this is what it feels to be a bloody sadistic psychopath…_ Her sadist nature somehow had the little best of her. Then… she looked at a shack containing the controls. She equipped a remote and pressed a button. The shack exploded due to the plastic explosives she placed. _I love this job._ Then… she finally has thrown the smoke grenade, releasing a green smoke for signalling the aircraft to cease fire on that position.

Outside the entrance, the sentry guns were disabled… The ones who mounted the guns were later shot due to lack of protection. Soon, Delta Squad has gone in the security station's perimeter and were able to meet with Yusa, who appeared to have blood on her suit and face of no emotion. 'Good work.'

Then the agents got in the station and were scared to approach Yusa with her bloody outfit. 'Who… who are you?' One asked in English.

She smiled at the person who asked. 'It's simple. I'm the nightmare of anyone getting in my way.' The agents gasped and were uneasy around her. 'Delta, we're proceeding to where the precious cargo is. Move out!' Yusa then lead the squad and found another entrance which attached the station to the palace. They took that way and went on.

_***Palace grounds… West. 1032 hours***_ Yuri and her squad were able to get in the entrance. With her dual pistols, she defended herself from the numbers of shadows in the facility. _So this is where they keep throwing all these shadows!_ 'Keep pushing! We gotta see if we can clear the shadows for the rest of security in here! Orions 2 to 4, form up! The rest of you, take the route going to the center and keep firing! Bravo team will meet up with you!' Then, Yuri led her three teammates to go towards the palace. 'Bravo One, I'm able to secure our entrance from the west. There are many of these shadows over here. Watch yourself. And watch your fire for other friendlies. If you're going to the center…'

'…_we'll make sure there's no friendly fire._' Sandro responded. '_Be careful, young one!_'

Yui was battling 3 battle choppers, originally for the French, but currently used by the Jordanians. She kept using Psychic Beams to compensate of getting almost hit. She needed to be speedy, because the choppers are. _This is difficult! The French has good arsenal, but the Jordanians got this for themselves! How the hell do I beat them?_

'Through me!' Juliet was flying in higher altitude and dove down against the battle choppers. 'Guard Skill: Element!' Then she charged her hands with electricity. 'LIGHTNING STORM!' Bolts of lightning were sent toward the battle choppers. Its pilots got electrocuted, and the electrical components of the chopper were fried. All aircraft lost control and crashed to the ground below! 'Are you okay?' Then Juliet hovered on the same altitude as Yui's and approached her. 'We've loosened up on the Cosmonauts. That's why I was able to help you.'

'Thanks!' Yui was on her cheery side again. 'With our combined force, we can win this!'

'_DON'T BE TOO CONFIDENT!_' A young female villain approached the battle and Yui sensed her to be too familiar. She was in a black based and red highlighted SU-37. '_Yui?! How is it you just don't die… like how Sekine may have?!_'

'Hisako!'

Juliet knew Hisako's codename. 'Dark Scream.' Everyone was shocked to hear over their communicators. 'So you've joined the party, have you?'

'_Good guess! And I'll start the murdering with the two of you!_' Hisako then fired her nose gun with laser projectiles. Juliet pushed Yui and her together to dodge the attack. '_You two are gonna die! Just wait!_' Then the aircraft did a sharp turn after it made some distance.

Juliet was about to fly forward but Yui stopped her. 'This is my fight, Juliet! Help the others downstairs. They need you!' And Yui winked at Juliet in being positive. 'I can handle this. Just go and help them.'

The winged Juliet knew it'll be risky for Yui, but she listened. 'Okay. Be careful, Yui.'

'You too. Go!'

'Takeshi, let's go!' Juliet and Takeshi both left and flew downward.

Hisako sighed through the comunicator. '_You could have left me another target to splat with my missiles!_' The SU-37 was fast approaching.

'Oh? That's too bad. Unfortunately…!' Yui released a pink aura like never before. '…They're not available in hunting season, bitch!' Then she fired Psychic Beams which burned the aircraft a little. Hisako fired her laser nose gun and Yui was able to deflect the attack with her psychic barrier. The aircraft got past Yui and the pinklette fired Psychic Beams. Hisako was able to make a sharp turn to avoid it, and then made another turn to make a comeback. _She's clever! But I'll outsmart her… somehow._

_***Palace Tunnel…***_ Yusa was with Delta squad in the underground tunnel where it was almost all cement. The tunnel was lit with all lights functioning. She kept walking and there were two paths. One had to turn right, and the other goes straight, but eventually as a farther right turn. _My nearest right… or the farthest?_ Before she decided… people came from the far path. She made out the people as some security agents and King Hikmat of this kingdom. Her squad was then alert and aimed their weapons. 'Hold your fire!' Then she saw agents cautious and their arms pointed at Yusa and her squad. 'Delta, arms down.' Then, her squad lowered their weapons. 'Your Majesty, King Hikmat, perhaps?'

'H…how? Are you the ASC?' The king asked with fear in his heart.

'We're here. You'll be okay as long as you stay protected, your majesty. Is there anyone else we should know of?'

Aziz, the king's security chief answered. 'Miss… his wife and daughter are together somewhere in the underground war bunker. As for my men in the car park: The gold is placed and ready to go. But the insides are starting to swarm up with these shadows. Some of my men are trying to get through to save his majesty's family but they get swallowed by these things! Maybe you could help us?'

Yusa then looked back at her squad and whispered… 'Hopkins… I need your sensors. How much of those shadows are in the palace?'

Hopkins, one of the squad elites then equipped his sensor screen and showed it to Yusa. The screen has shown the palace blueprint as a map. Shadows have infiltrated the house as they see. 'Lead… the numbers are substantial.'

Then Yusa and the others hear gunfire which echoed like a whisper. 'It's the other teams… They've made it in the palace.' Then she looked at the king. 'Your Majesty… are you leaving without them?'

His Majesty Hikmat answered. 'I wouldn't, but I was told that her best bodyguard is making the best in protecting them anyway. I trust those words… but her attitude is rather something unorthodox. Even I'm confused.'

'Then I trust you can wait. By now… one of the other teams could strengthen your guard while you're not going yet.'

Aziz protested. 'It cannot wait! I know his family is in danger, but this family is rather protective of the nation's future instead of theirs. It just happened that we got separated and they're still on the other side of the palace, eastward. His wife gave us the permission to leave because without the king to be safe, this nation will certainly lose its strength. She's as noble as she could be.'

The king then begged. 'Aziz is right… and I know my emotions cannot consider the logic. I still am king… but I ask that you do this for me. Please save them. My men and I have got to leave before both the gold and I have been captured. All of my wealth should be given to my people. The Jordanians… or De Palma want it for themselves and they'll make their involvement worse.'

Yusa then thought deeply… _For a king to leave his family only for his nation and wealth to be secure with its future… It's cruel to think of it. Politics has its ways of trying to peer through a leader with corruption… but he just wants to serve the nation AND have a good family. Both can't always be balanced, which is what I understand completely… so I'll have this as an exception._ 'Leave it to us, your majesty.'

The king was both surprised and happy. 'Thank you! I cannot thank you enough.'

'There's no need for it. Hurry and get out of here!' Yusa's instruction invited Aziz to instruct his goons to lead them all to the car park, while the king is protected. She saw them take the nearest tunnel which leads to the car park. 'Squad, we're moving!' And their walking was faster than usual… 'Anyone from Orion and Bravo team please respond! We're gonna come in the palace from underneath using a tunnel. We've confirmed the king's family is on the other side… East side of the palace. We may be able to rescue them.'

'_This is Orion Prime. Are you sure of this information?_' Yuri's voice caught Yusa's attention.

'I'm sure of this one. A king cannot be heartless, and his security couldn't make the trip in getting his family.' Yusa made a point to Yuri. 'It's up to us to handle this. They're somewhere in the east part of the palace now… and they should be in a secured place like an attic or a basement.'

Yuri was somehow sure of Yusa's point and she allowed it. '_Copy, Delta Prime. Bravo Prime and his team's gotten here too, but they've decided they'll watch the palace doors to cover us while in here. Double time to the palace ground floor!_'

'Roger. Let's move!'

_***Palace interior, 1036 hours* **_Yuri's squad was able to arrive in the palace. Sandro and Shiina's would have to stay outside with theirs to not let shadows into the palace. So far… they've been doing a good job… The Jordanians are beginning to fall back due to their loss of numbers, but they plan to stop the cargo elsewhere.

She, along with her teammates were at the entrance in the center. The kitchen where the tunnel would first begin from the palace would be where Yusa is. Then Yuri saw the house of luxury, knowing the king has his riches. _This is really something. He really tricked out this place…_ Yuri looked around and knew the king was not joking. Some of the gold has gotten to the decorations and glory of the palace.

Then she heard Yusa's voice. '_Orion Prime, this is Delta. Listen… we've come across something unexpected. There are some detections of shadows when we got here… and they're hiding. They're all over the place now..._'

'Tell me something I don't know.'

'_There are detections of shadows from our sensors… but in some situations, we can't visibly see them. They're keeping their movement to a minimum and they can hide behind objects. Be careful._' Yusa said with caution.

'Copy that.' When Yuri replied… a gunshot was heard from afar. 'What was that?!'

Yusa responded after some breathing. '_Just a shadow… and it hid behind a photo frame. It was a surprise, but not anymore. It's done for. Sorry, Orion._'

Yuri chuckled even out of the little startled emotion. 'It's fine. Keep me posted.' Then Yuri began to be silent and started walking.

She went going eastward taking her squad of elites with her. They were walking together and their guns were up. They then came across a long hallway leading to a large staircase to the second level. Then... Yuri began to notice the atmosphere around her didn't feel right.

'_Yuri! We detected shadows... right where you are!_' Yusa's voice warned Yuri but it was too late.

Yuri already heard one of her men behind her scream. She turned around to see that the man was devoured by the shadow and was sinking downward. Then she looked up to see shadows move through the ceiling, and she turned to see another come out through and from the picture frames.

'DEFEND YOURSELVES!' Yuri's shout of an order told her men to open fire to the hostile shadows attacking them. 'Double Time! Move!' She kept firing on the shadows while she kept moving followed by her squad. 3 other men have been consumed by the shadows.

The squad was following her and they all halted beside the staircase. The squad kept firing and so she used the radio so they could hear. '_Squad, listen up. We're gonna need to hold this line. The king's family should be right above us through this staircase. You! You're coming with me, okay? Let's go!_' Then, she walked up to the staircase followed by an elite.

'_Delta to Orion Prime!_' Yurippe then recognized Yusa's voice. '_We're coming to support you too! Bravo squad is staying at the front door to cover the entrances from shadows._'

_***Riyadh airspace, Altitude 2800 feet...***_ Yui was trying to catch up to Hisako's maneuvers, which were almost that fast for Yui. _Doesn't she ever stop?!_ She kept releasing Psychic beams and to no avail would she able Hisako's aircraft much. _She's damn fast unlike the other aircraft I've trained with!_

'_What's wrong?!_' Hisako called from the radio. '_Lost some speed?!_'

'Not a chance! Otherwise, I could have ended dead!' Yui replied and tried catching up to the more speedy Hisako in her modified SU-37 fighter. But even pursuing the jet seems to bring her some whining. 'Damn this! How do I catch up to her?!'

'_Yui!_' Hinata's voice made her glad to hear him. '_Draw her close over to the ground! Do it now! I'm at the freeway and I'm clear from the suckers here!_'

_***Palace grounds...***_ Juliet was at the grounds while Takeshi stayed at the car park to defend both areas from shadows. She was able to slice shadows easily where she is.

'_Juliet!_' Kanade's voice caught Juliet's attention. '_You're doing great! Keep it up!_'

'I'm doing my best here!' Juliet said while made a vertical slice to a shadow, and another slice to two more in a row. 'Takeshi, doing alright?!'

'_Never better!_' Takeshi's voice seemed to tell her he's battling with shadows and was getting pissed.

_I wish I could help him, Kanade..._

'_You wish._' Kanade's voice was monotoned. '_You need to focus. Don't let any of these shadows storm the palace._'

_***Palace interior, 2**__**nd**__** floor...***_ The dark room was lit up with the light from the hallway. Yuri finally found the king's wife, and his daughter tucked to the wall while they closed their eyes to the sudden light. 'It's okay!' Yuri called to them. 'I'm a friend here!'

When Yuri walked over to get them, she was alert that someone else was there. She aimed her dual pistols to a figure wearing almost all black, and her face was covered by mask of fabric matching the theme. The figure happened to have red hair, like who she remembered from before.

The figure, who was then a female in nature, aimed her handgun at Yuri as well. 'Who are you?' The masked figure inquired.

'A friend. Lower your gun, now!' Yuri warned the woman in black. 'We're friends here, aren't we?'

'I'm just protecting the queen here.' The masked woman lowered her gun. 'I guess we're on the same boat. You're the ASC?'

Yuri lowered her weapons as well. 'The king requested us to rescue his wife and daughter and bring you separately. He had to start packing too.' Then... Yuri was hearing unwanted explosions... which seemed to come from afar. 'This is Orion Prime! What the hell is going on out there?! I didn't request for air strikes!'

'_This is HQ. Sorry for the bother._' Takeyama broadcasted to everyone in the ground. '_We've got word from the Saudi Royal Army that they'll be assisting in the king's security in his escape. They've started carpet bombing the places crawled with Jordanian forces._'

'Carpet bombing?' And she remembered there was an evacuation planned after the Jordanians took over. The civilians are either safe away or covered in bunkers. _They've started to really make a big entrance, haven't they?_ 'We'll double time immediately. And the precious cargo?'

'_Moving out as we speak!_'

_***Highway 662...***_ Hinata was driving the 20XT and he finally saw a familiar figure flying fast from afar. 'Here she comes! Matsushita! Ready?'

'_Locked and loaded!_' Matsushita's confident to shoot down Yui's pursuer down.

Yui lowered her altitude Hisako followed suit, unaware that the vehicle Yui was getting to had a heavy weapon with a wielder waiting to release rounds. '_I'm coming to you now! Here she is!_'

'There!' Jade shouted. 'Get ready!'

Hinata hit the brakes and skid left to expose Matsushita and his minigun. Yui then zoomed past the 20XT and he gave the signal. 'FIRE AT WILL!'

Hisako viewed through her cockpit and realized too late that she was heading for a trap. 'Oh... crap!' She pulled up knowing full well she'll be hit. Soon, rounds were released and Matsushita was moving his aim to follow her aircraft. The projectiles hit her fuselage, the left engine, the elevators and the ailerons, and the fuel tank, which brings great risk.

_***Altitude 6700 feet...* **_She was flying up still being pursued by the minigun's projectiles. _Yui... next time! You're gonna pay for not letting me meet her myself!_ Hisako pulled a cable and the window opened up and her chair ejected. She witnessed her aircraft smoking up as her fuel tank started to burn up, and it eventually made the explosion. She loosed herself from the seat, checked her oxygen mask and fell to guide herself away from the point of ejection. _Someday... I'll be seeing you again._ She didn't refer to think of Yui... but to the mysterious girl she wished to see as she fell to the earth...

_***The king's limousine, Highway 662, 1042 hours.***_ His Majesty, Fawaz Hikmat has escaped, and his limo was in a convoy for heavy protection against any threat. Inside the convoy was the remaning gold deposits for the country, covered in a truck with a long trailer. Aziz then called the remaining security agents in the convoy. 'All units... we need a status report on the army's involvement.'

'_Sir! The air force has been informed that we're travelling on the highway out of Riyadh._'

'And?'

'_They'll give us safe passage using a ship to transport us to the continent of Africa._'

'Excellent. I'm sure that most of you are not needed anymore.' After Aziz said it himself, he equipped his handgun and pointed it at the king. And little did the king know that most of his security staff was eliminated by spies. The drivers are also involved in the plan.

'What's the meaning of this? What have you done?!' The king asked in outrage.

'Let's just say, we've had a big change of heart, your majesty.' Aziz smiled wickedly. _The gold... is ours, finally._

_***Palace Exterior...***_ Juliet was noticing as she fights the shadows, it lessened. The Jordanians even stopped throwing canisters of dark energy inside the grounds, which made her think. _What's up with that? If they stopped, then does that mean they know that king's gone? Strange._

Yuri and Yusa's squad came out while covering the king's wife and the daughter. Like Juliet, they also noticed the less threats. The two squads later stopped in the grounds...

...as Yuri calls for an air extraction. 'This is Orion Prime! We need an extraction over here!'

_***Conclusion of the fight... Mission complete: 1046 hours***_ The king was safely escorted by the security he has with the help of the ASC and was cleared off the threats of the Jordanians. The remaning Jordanians have either fought against the Saudi Royal Army as a last resort tactic or surrendered to them. Either way, they've lost to both the army and the ASC who secured the precious cargo.

_***In the city suburbs... 1812...***_ Yurippe received an anonymous call telling her she should meet with the masked woman. It seems she's also unknown to the personal records of the king's security detail, and was actually a private party assigned by the king to his wife... but to what extent? This is when Yuri would find out.

Yuri was in her uniform with the ASC patch together with her white beret on her head as she is somewhere on the rooftop of a small building. It's the meeting place the masked woman told her to be. Out of the dark, the woman in her mask showed up. The red hair then came to Yuri's mind again. _I know this woman... Somehow... I do. I can't be mistaken_. Yuri eased up.

'Okay... you better not waste any precious time in...'

'Let's get this clear.' The masked woman interrupted Yuri. 'I know your name is Yuri Nakamura, former leader of the last batch of the SSS, the Shinda Sekai Sensen or the Afterlife Battlefront. I also know you're now in the Anti-Shadow Company, a formed group after your heroics made in the defense of Russia against the shadows from which they were provoked by another group codenamed Eternal Project. Reynald De Palma lead this group, and I've also known he's gone underground to finally settle the business he wants, now that he has control over EVERY shadow in the world. I know the king's treasures were well guarded, but even De Palma's got some good deals made to corrupt employees once loyal to the king's rule. Take for example: Aziz. You think he's really chief of security?'

Yuri was dazed and couldn't believe that the woman knew EVERYTHING there is to know about the SSS and the ASC alike and ignored her other statements. The woman then caught her attention and Yuri was no longer spaced out. 'How the hell do you know about...?'

'Just answer the damn question! How do you know Aziz is chief of security and has unrecognizable records anyway?'

'Maybe it was a data corruption?'

'No. It was an insertion. All this time, it was planned for possibly 6 weeks and the database of the Saudi Arabian service staff was hacked.'

'What the hell?!' Yuri doesn't want to believe it. 'Then how do you explain the bank records that were valid? Aziz also had a legitimate life.'

The woman nodded negatively and her palm was on her face in disappointment. 'You don't get it, do you?' And she removed her hand from her face. 'It was staged. Like I told you, information gets hacked. Aziz DID get in the plan for that long and it took time before it was granted in the government. There are government junkies working in the kingdom of Saudi Arabia who allowed this because they were working for De Palma before as his associates in the company that started it all: Eternal Project, which is now an armed military powered group aiming domination.'

This time... the ASC leader didn't dare to speak without hearing everything. She was sure of Aziz before... but she started doubting what she knew. 'Then... does that mean...'

'Yes. The gold is as good as theirs, the king's in danger... or for all we know, he might be dead.'

'_Yuri!_' Takeyama shouted through the microphone on the radio. '_We got a situation! The convoy the king is on has been decimated! Last they were seen travelling is in a highway through Egypt._'

'What?!' Yurippe didn't expect this and was pissed off. 'How the hell did that happen?!'

'_I can't explain it. They made good stops. Almost the whole time, they've been travelling without any problems using the Intercontinental Highway._'

'Is the king still confirmed to be in the limo when the convoy is destroyed?'

'_Yes..._' Takeyama didn't say anything else.

Then Yurippe focused her eyes on the woman. _Somehow, I'm starting to believe her._ 'Takeyama, keep me posted.'

'_Roger._'

The masked woman then crossed her arms. 'Do you believe me now?'

'Only because I know that they have covered their own tracks by doing that. The king's still alive, isn't that right?'

'But not for long.' The woman was picking something out from her pocket, and it appeared to be a coin. 'It's about chance that the king would live or die, like this coin. I don't decide his luck, but I kinda live with the luck.'

'So?'

'You're lucky I'm around to help you with this info.' Then, the woman threw the coin to Yuri, and immediately caught it. 'Notice the coin's sides are different. One's a horse, and the other side is a monument. I'll prove you what I mean. I had a long streak of luck recently, but maybe I could lose.' She giggled. 'Could I?'

_I just know... that voice... it's too familiar! But if I could flip the coin... Just maybe._ 'Then I bet: 3 times I'll be flipping the coin and win with this order: ALL Tails.' The woman nodded and Yurippe started.

Afterwards, the woman laughed for Yuri's loss because the order was: Tails, and a Head to ruin the streak. 'You call that luck?'

'Then let's try it on you then! What do you bet?'

'Hmph. Trying me? Fine. This order: Head, Tails and a Tail.' Yuri nodded and started...

_***35**__**th**__** floor of an empty building...***_ Shiina was listening to the conversation while her sniper rifle had its crosshairs aimed at the masked woman. And she heard Yuri's voice... '_H-how?_' ...of disappointment.

'_So..._' The woman spoke. '_Do you want to know who I am?_'

'_Something tells me I already know._' Yuri's voice was toned with excitement.

'Typical. It may be stupid... but I already know.' Shiina's remark was added to the tension.

_***Airliner 22DY5 Riyadh to Berlin...***_ Hisako was in her normal clothes and she was on her way to Berlin. Knowing she worked for De Palma, she was still looking for her: The young woman who lingered in her memory. Who was she? What is she to Hisako? All she knew is that she's VERY special, that even her heart would explode if she remembered. She looked at her photo, and then flipped it to see the name: "Rakki Sekai." She made a smug face. _Once I find you... you're gonna be ours... even better... mine._

_***Suburb building roof, Riyadh***_ 'Good.' The woman said before putting one hand on a string attached to the full face mask. She slowly pulled the string and the mask was about to fall.

Yuri knew this was something she needed to see. _I knew it..._ Her eyes widened for what she would see next...

Then, the mask the woman has once worn, is forever removed. It fell to the floor and she waved her hair to clear the mess the mask may have done to it, as its length reaches her waists. Finally, her face is seen... and she was once remembered as a remarkable gunfighter, a very respectable friend, a once influential perversed individual, a lover, and a mother. And she was also young, and was also one of the SSS. She's none other than Rakki Sekai, or should many call her: Rakki The Gambler.

Rakki smiled at Yuri. 'Happy to see me?'

Yuri didn't even speak for a while... _I have a feeling we'll be able to have a good time... all over again._

* * *

><p><strong><em>That's the fifth chapter! More incoming for the weekend! Please give me any suggestions or ideas if ya'll have some via review or private message and let me know what you think of the series so far...<em>**

_**Next of A New Light: "Our heroes have found themselves once again in a twist when their hopes of thwarting the plans of Eternal Project were far from over... Rakki The Gambler has once again shown up in their lives, and Yuri and Shiina were the first to see her. How would they give her the heads-up on training? Would Rakki be on a crash course to making the best of the ASC In an instant?"**_

_**Next on Angel Beats: A New Light: "Lucky Lifeline"**_

_**"Angel! Soar in the sky, and show them your high spirit!"**___

See ya next time! ^_^


	6. Lucky Lifeline

_**PEOPLE OF EPIC PROPORTIONS, Yo! :) Hey ya!**_

_**So, of course... just to warn you... this is where the mature scenes would begin. It would involve self pleasure and other stuff, but these warnings will be updated for each update. Don't want it? - Don't read if ya scared or not ready.**_

_**I wouldn't to forget thank crazyringo for his character Rakki the Gambler. Thanks for allowing me to have her in my fiction. I appreciate it.**_

_**Thanks for the support! Please read my first book if you don't get why this second book is around. It's been awhile when I wrote Books of the Aftermath. Enjoy! ^_^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

_***Sawyer Submersible, Rakki's quarters, bathroom. 2213 hours***_ Rakki was relaxing after a hard day. Showering has done her good for the time, and temporarily, it became the her favorite thing to do, although she would only do it only twice a day.

After she showered and dried her hair to prepare for bed, knowing it's unusual for her to do so, she remains nude and climbs to her bed. Her chest was soft and moved a little when she lied her head on the pillow. All she could think of that night was how she missed Hisako. _You're the only one I'm thinking of now. I wonder they're treating you there?_

The redhead found a small pillow and put its bottom between her thighs and felt a little sensation. 'Mmm... _I remember those times... I wish I could get back to you soon, Hisako... but you're with them._' The fact that Hisako was on the wrong side made her lonely. If her lover were beside her... she would finish the very night they've last done it with a blast. She never forgot her perversed encounters during her time in the life, and she was beginning to long for her... badly. With instinct, she closed her eyes, and moved her hips, knowing her sensations rub the pillow. A little later... she can hear her own moaning.

_***Minutes later***_ The redhead felt more than a sensation but she wanted to see herself let go. So... she used two fingers and used them to pleasure herself while on her back and her legs spread apart. 'Uhnn! Uhh!' _Hisako! Keep going!_ And her lover was the only thing she could think of. She even intensified this feeling when she imaginged the best night she ever had on Hisako's bed.

'Ahh! AHHHH!' The red head was later at her climax. Because of this, she even squirted a little surprise that soaked the end of her bed. She breathed and realized what she's done, and suddenly, a little of her anger was noticeable. She got up, and saw a vase on one side and decided releasing her anger by throwing the vase straight to the floor. Knowing it wasn't enough to ease herself, she walked quickly and climbed on the bed found a pillow. She later punched it repeatedly to keep releasing it, not caring of her hair getting in front of her just messed up. 'Damn... you! Hisako!' She kept cursing between punches.

She eventually stopped and set the pillow to be lied on by her head and collapsed in tears. _Why the hell have you turned?! Is it just your memories?!_ 'I wish I could have done something when I saw you that very day! I know I should have given you peace then!'

_***2 months ago, Zanzibar Island, Cryo warehouse, Tanzania...***_ The red head was shocked to see the body of her lover, Hisako... frozen in ice and was wearing an oxygen mask while placed in a capsule for cryogenic treatment. Her wide eyes kept staring at the body of Hisako, with the ice covering her innocence... _No... This is not happening! This is not happening!_ It was dark and she had a flashlight only to tell what she would see, and it was the last thing she would see...

Her teenage son's voice then caught her attention as she approached the popsicled body. '_Mom?! Did you just see her?!_'

'Y-yeah...' Rakki couldn't begin to wonder why even Hisako had to be involved with Eternal Project. _Even she's here too... out of the many people._ She then started to shake her head a little. 'No. I won't allow it!'

'_Wait... what are you doing?!_' Koun seemed concerned on the radio as he knew her mother would try to bust Hisako out. '_Mom, It's not gonna work! If you break the capsule now, poison gas will come spreading in her body! You know that!_'

Rakki didn't care, and she just grabbed an axe. 'I have to get your other mom out of there, Koun!'

'_Stop, just stop!_' Koun's voice finally reached her and she just stopped right in front of the capsule with axe in hand. '_I know you want to save her! But Mama's not just gonna do this if you were in there yourself! Think about it! It can kill her that fast, Mom. Don't do it!_'

Rakki didn't know what to do and she threw the axe aside and knelt. She breathed heavily and quietly, she released tears. 'If only...' she whispered. '...your Mama was with us earlier than usual, rather suffering this.' Then she turned off the communicator for a while only to look for Hisako for a while. It may be an act of stupidity, but she only care about that certain person... and she was right in front of her. 'Hisako... I'm sorry.' _One day... we'll be together._

_***1 month ago... one of the buildings in New York City in a clear chilly night...***_ Dark Scream was already over the red head as she was injured due to both the amplified guitar solo attacks thrown at her and the knife hit she took at her torso. The red head was on her back, stunned as her own lover was already putting her knife at her neck.

'Give it up! Nothing's gonna stop us in our plans.' Hisako said this as a warning to the red head, who was actually interfering a robbery of an artifact that even the red head can't understand because it was a stone. 'This stone may not be important to you, so why waste your time giving this back?'

Rakki just tried to make Hisako remember. 'Do you even remember me, Hisako?!'

'No. And I don't care!' The red head's eyes widened with Hisako's words. 'You've been warned. If you ever try to go against us again, I'll personally kill you myself. Consider yourself known to the boss. Attempt to find us, and you're gonna wish your head was cut off before we met.'

'Who are you?' Rakki was going to try asking what her other name is, considering that Hisako's memory was shot up.

'You called me right with that name... Hisako. But I'm called Dark Scream now. Don't forget it.'

'Dark... Scream.' The red head recited the name while looking with Hisako with her anger. 'I won't forget.'

Then she snorted. 'Good.' A giggle even came from the brunette.

The villainous girl then got off her once-called lover and ran to one side of the roof and jumped. The red head wasn't surprised... knowing Hisako had an equipped jet pack with her. Rakki got up even with her injury to her torso but was still strong. _I never forgot that giggle made you cute..._ Her feeling of anger was slowly replaced with determination. _At least I'll be seeing you one day as yourself. I swear it... I'll bring you back._ She clenched her fists tighter with her promise.

_***Present... in Rakki's quarters...***_ She still felt the cold feeling run through her nude skin as she knew that the coldness of the man who claimed Hisako as his own. _You only know her as property... but one day... maybe just one day... your body's gonna rot from the people who loved her after they kill you for her. And guess what..._ 'One day... I'll just do her a favor and cut your head off myself. Bezgolovyy vyrezat'!' Her cursing of "Headless Cut" meant she'll make sure it happens.

_***18**__**th**__** of June... 0635 hours***_ It had been 4 days after the Saudi Arabian mission. The sub was on the surface, taking shape of a cruise ship on the water, currently traveling visibly.

Yui was at the port railing near the bow on the outside, feeling the wind as the ship keeps its good course. She saw nothing but the vast ocean, and was already getting used to the ship's motion, unlike before when she would vomit almost all the same time. She closed her eyes to feel the wind, the water... and some footsteps approaching her. She scanned his mind... and expected it was her boyfriend, Hinata.

'I know it's you.' Yui opened her eyes and looked at the blue-haired boy and just hugged him. 'I like it when I cuddle you sometimes.' She pulls from the hug and he felt her joyful emotions. 'So, you wanna walk around for a while?'

'Sure, anything.' Then they held hands and he accompanied her while walking beside the railings of the bow to the direction of the rear. 'So how are you handling things?'

'Oh, really nicely, Hinata. Thanks.' She continued to have these conversations, knowing well that even reading his mind wouldn't always help, but instead, give her the break and just have it normally. 'I guess ASC is gonna be in a tough spot. That Saudi mission really got everyone worked up...'

Hinata laughed. 'I can't even imagine what I would do without a mission. For me, my task was a handful.'

'You're the driver. Of course it's a handful!' Yui said it with some humor, but it made Hinata improvise a laugh, which she sensed was fake. 'I tried.' And she shrugged.

'Yeah... did you even see Matsushita fire that minigun that time? Damn... it was outstanding.' Hinata's words made Yui smile... but then a frown later replaced it.

'What's up?' He knew about her being down and looked away to try hiding it.

'I've been thinking...' She sighed for whatever's in her mind to be told. 'I've seen Hisako after she parachuted.'

He groaned for the subject but went with it. 'Still thinking of her, huh?'

'I am, the whole time.'

'Well don't let it get to you too long, Yui.'

'I can't just forget them. They're my closest family I had as friends, you know.' She urged him to stop walking and they both did. 'I know you're concerned about me remembering them every time I see them: Iwasawa, Irie, Sekine and Hisako... they're the girls who helped me make a better vocalist, cheerleader for the band which is why I got VERY close to all of them.' She looked up to Hinata. 'Will they really come back?'

Hinata knew that it won't be easy answering her question. This made her giggle. 'I know you wanna answer for a try!' The cheery girl didn't urge, but she considered he doesn't know. 'I'm sorry. Maybe I was pressuring you for it?'

Then, he carried her from her waists and she put her arms around his neck and he went for a whisper. 'Maybe they will come back. Nothing's impossible, Yui.' His face started to blush.

She then blushed with whatever was next. 'I think so too, Hinata.' Then the two of them looked each other in the eye and wanted to have it for a while. Then, they neared their faces and their lips touched.

Both their eyes were closed and Yui was enjoying the kiss. _At least... I have Hinata beside me who could tell me anything to make me happy... I thank you for all this time, Hinata..._ When she pulled from the kiss, she made her say: 'I love you, Hinata.'

'I love you too, Yui.'

'Thank you... for being with me.' Hinata was looking at her seriously when she said her thanks. 'I know I can read a lot of heads... and I'm glad you're not gonna leave my side...'

He smiled at this and he made his forehead touch hers. 'Why wouldn't I?'

Suddenly, Hinata felt that his grip was loosened and realized that Yui was lifting herself with her mind. 'It's because you care about me... and you promised from then that you'd marry me.'

'That... I will.' It was his last before they kissed again, knowing they're together for a longer time than before...

_***Sawyer meeting room, Deck 3, 0700 hours...***_ Juliet, Takeshi, Yuri, Hinata and Rakki were there for a meet. Something concerned Yuri for a while, and she made her say once she stood from her chair of her desk. 'It's been a while... and I've been really doing some thinking. Why would they want to destroy the vehicles after it was highjacked by spies?'

'It's not a surprise... that they may have carried decoys.' Takeshi commented.

'If it is...' Hinata stood up from his seat. 'How the heck did the tracers not get an alarm if ever the vehicles aren't real?'

Yuri already had the answer. 'In one of the situations where the king was brought to the city, if the spies are smart... they would evacuate him. They went through Egypt... and they may have found a way to get him out, and I know just how and where.'

Then, the ASC members saw the screen behind Yuri show a modern limousine, in which the floor of the rear can be opened... but this is only done if terrorists were to stage any kidnappings. 'As you can see...' Yuri pointed out to the image. '...the spies have replaced the limousine was replaced with a counterfeit vehicle to suit their own escape plan, along with the king.' Then... a video ran where a GPS imaging system was recorded. 'Somewhere in Cairo... the convoy was able to align the limousine over a sewer hatch. This has been the only way that the king was kidnapped. It may have looked like a killing when the convoy was destroyed, but somebody grabbed him before the convoy met its fate.'

'And the gold was also switched, Yuri.' Juliet continued. 'I mean... it never got on the truck. I made time to sense some things while over there at the palace grounds and I felt that something wasn't right because... besides the convoy... two other vehicles are involved and were intended for the convoy.'

'What's more is, the vehicles are a little heavy and I noticed with its suspension.' Takeshi said. 'Somehow, it was snuck out and the gold wasn't on the truck at all.'

'Good eyes.' Yuri spoke after the two. 'And what I've been thinking as to how the gold was finally gone using those two vehicles before the convoy was gone. The convoy went through the tunnel. Cameras and sensors were jammed while that was happening and it may have been possible the two vehicles got in contact with another truck with a trailer. That could have been the getaway vehicle already.'

Jade later got in while breathing heavily. Yuri knew she ran. 'Yu... Yuri...!'

'What is it?! You got something?' Yuri asked because of some worry with Jade.

'You're... not gonna like this!' Jade calmed herself and was able to breathe, but she felt hesitant to tell the news. 'Actually... it's about the king. He's found... somewhere in Kilimanjaro.'

'Kenya?!' Yuri was shocked, but was somehow relieved to know. 'And... how is he?'

She shook her head slowly is disappointment. Everyone else knew and granted the king was already dead. 'Kenyan authorities have notified special services to pick the body up for an autopsy.'

Yuri sighed in hearing the bad news. 'This is bad... he was murdered like that? Who the hell are they in doing something like this?!'

Hinata had no doubt in his mind. 'They just wanted the gold...'

'Tsk tsk...' Rakki made that noise to tell them she has better info. 'Guys... you gotta start thinking a little on what I did there. It's a good thing we relaxed, but for a while, me and Yuri had to discuss something closely.'

'That's right.' Yuri nodded. 'It's a good thing Rakki was around in the whole ordeal. Her mission was to safeguard the king's wife. Rakki's gonna give the explanation from here.'

Then Yurippe had to step aside, and the red head was in front of them. 'Listen up.' The screen then has shown an artifact... which actually looked like a green ring with a tiger as its jewel. 'There's actually'another reason as to why I was present with the wife in the first place: De Palma wanted another piece to make sure he copies the power of this artifact: Taigā no hogo. It's translated as The Tiger's Protection. It's actually Japanese because it once came from one of the dynasties of Japan. The emperor of that dynasty decided to use this as an advantage over the battlefield. It was a success, but then there's the greed in power in the emperor's mind. He later lost the ring and it wasn't seen since, but archeologists found this ring and its power was kept secret because it was decided it was cursed, even if it unleashes power like it.'

'Wait...' Juliet was able to get it. 'History is my specialty on this one. There's a certain group that actually preserved the functions of what's naturally superstitious. The supernatural, like the demons or ghosts of the past have been involved, and they forged artifacts to aid them in any way. But when it was passed to the humans, this human group wanted to not hold it, but preserve it, so they took the artifacts to different spots in the world to hide it from the corrupt, and it awaits the holder pure in heart.'

Kanade's voice echoed in the room. 'The Tiger's Protection is one of those artifacts. And the group responsible for hiding the artifacts is called "Shield of the Underworld".'

'Right, right, and right.' Rakki was impressed that Juliet and Kanade were doing their homework. 'The Shield has agents around the world who seek to keep the artifacts secret, but seem to be visible to those who have reason to preserve the artifacts. This group gets bigger because of the importance and danger of the artifact. The king's wife is actually one of those agents. She kept it secret, even to her husband... and thought the ring may be safe in her hands, in Riyadh. That's what she thought, because somehow, Eternal Project is trying to obtain this power to aid in battles, but corruption may await them if they use it for too long, like I told you.'

The red head picked something from her pocket and pulled out a small brown envelope. 'It's here... and she entrusted it to me to protect it.' Then, she opened the envelope and pulled out the ring called The Tiger's Protection. It's got a green base, and the jewel was shaped like a tiger. 'Want a demonstration?' Without a doubt, Rakki wore the ring on her finger and the others have gasped. She felt her eyes dilate for a while and she suddenly breathed. She felt she had a lot of strength flowing inside her.

Then the red head looked at the marble desk that looked almost empty. 'Yuri, using the table? Anything inside, maybe?' Yuri replied negatively and it made Rakki smiled at her. 'Thanks.' Rakki then straightened her leg, raised with her thigh. With a battle cry, she kicked downwards and the desk was cut downwards because of her powerful kick. Everyone was shocked to see the power the ring has given her. She immediately removed her ring, and the rest just looked at the table now in half.

'That power...' Takeshi commented with his awe.

'It IS dangerous...' Jade commented. 'Rakki... it's a good call. Eternal Project's going after this and you were entrusted with because De Palma thought it was with her.'

'Everyone...' Yuri spoke again. 'We're now heading to the U.K. this time.' Then, the screen has then shown of another artifact, which looked like a staff and wooden and golden streaks. It was about 3 meters long. 'This one is named Staff of High Heaven. The Chinese have believed this weapon is to have been used by a lone monk. Soon, that monk was a hero, then a legend in the making. It would have been simple to let the Chinese keep the artifact, but the British government has found near their country. Why? The monk was last noted to be travelling all the way to the third world countries to seek knowledge. The ship he was on was then sunk because of a strong storm, and even he died. The Brits have then followed up on an expedition and ever since, they found and kept the once missing staff and placed it in one of their museums.'

'That explains why the Smithsonian U.K. branch has this.' Hinata commented. 'I know they keep different kinds of artifacts or memorable antiques. I didn't know a Chinese kind was there. Why didn't the two governments talk to take it back into Chinese possession?'

'Because historians were in it for arguments too.' Juliet replied.

_Oh... here she goes again..._ Hinata rolled his eyes.

'From that time they found it, they couldn't exactly give it away just because it was of sentimental value. The explorer who found this saw its power... and what its purpose may be. I believe his name was George Parker.' Juliet explained.

'Now I remember.' Rakki then thanked Juliet in this. 'George Parker was adventurous... and he was full of heart... not just of exploring and telling what the artifacts were to one person or every one, but what it may symbolize, making him a sympathizer for artifacts as well.'

Juliet then spoke. 'The English government listened partly to him, and in the end, they made sure that the artifact stays in the English government's possession. It never got back to China, its real origin.'

'Now it's in danger again because it's easy to find now.' Yuri spoke from the rest. 'The Chinese understood why the English had the artifact. They made a memory of that explorer. It'll take to that long before the Chinese get the artifact for themselves. And it won't be long. The 500th year anniversary after the explorer found it will happen soon. And guess what: it's gonna happen 2 days from now.'

Rakki cleared her throat and spoke up. 'Eternal Project is coming for the staff on that day. That means we have less than 2 days to take it.'

'"Take" it?' Yuri was in question. 'Can't we just tell the British government about this?'

'We can't. If we do, those Shield artifact agents will know and they'll secure it to somewhere we'll never find it... but they don't know that Eternal Project is after them as well.' Rakki explained.

'THEY ARE?!' The rest have gasped and asked.

'Yes.' Rakki replied. 'Shield's presence has been exposed thanks to De Palma's research... which he prepared after a lot of years. It dated back to his father and now... he has it, and he's using it to take all the artifacts in the world, and kill the agents holding those artifacts. It's his definite step for making a stable rule in the world besides having the shadows. He's planning something bigger... and I don't like it.'

'We'll have to settle this quietly, without alerting other governments because we have no time.' Yuri said. 'It's clear now: We're going to the U.K. to retrieve the artifact. If either the Shield or Eternal Project gets the artifact, it'll be lost to us. Eternal Project, which is more powerful than the Shield can get the Staff of High Heaven easily and they'll use it either at us... or whoever comes against them... or maybe both. So let's do this with extreme prejudice!' She put a fist in front of her and everyone saw it. 'We must obtain it for ourselves and prevent it to getting into the wrong hands! Understood?!'

'Yes, Madam!' Everyone else answered and all of them in the room knew Yuri's determination to be against Eternal Project and prevent casualties with what De Palma's objective may be.

_***After the meeting...***_ Rakki and Yuri were alone because the leader wanted to talk to the red head, and it started with her question. 'Straight to the point: You haven't told us of what the staff can do.'

'Oh, really?' Rakki wasn't aware of Yuri's pure observation. 'Actually I said...'

'You never said anything. Something tells me that no one wants to hear it... yet.' Yuri's suspicion caught up to Yuri.

Finally, the red head gave up. 'Ok... ok. Maybe I should... Nothing bad with it, I guess.' Yurippe then knew the red head meant that there's danger to having known that info.

'Anyway... here goes...' Rakki started with the brief history...

'Ming Dynasty... A Shaolin monk was able to get a hold of this staff, even for the many times that his masters were trying to convince him. It's because the staff has power unlike any other. The monk, however, has a different perspective because he knows that he can handle it himself, or does he? So... he went straight to the hidden temple that other monks swore to keep it secret. That young monk was able to get the hearts of those who kept the temple secret, and he eventually knew...'

Rakki sighed. 'Anyway... the monk was able to pass the trials that were put to him while in the temple, and he eventually got a hold of it. After doing so, another individual wanted it... for destruction. That monk wanted to defend the ideals of many and the cultures of the people he knew and their lives... but even the darkened war lord didn't care because he wanted to establish a future order... which indeed requires sacrifice in a great degree. The war lord wanted the staff, but because he didn't get it, he was consumed to kill anyone and destroy any town or institution related to the monk's land and influence.'

'Wait a minute...' Yuri asked. 'Didn't he have a name?'

'Well...' The red head scratched her head. 'I always knew his name was Quan Lěi, but he changed his name just after what I'll say next: He was able to defeat the dark war lord at great cost... Because when he handed him over to his friends at his Shaolin Temple... the temple was destroyed.'

Yuri gasped at this... 'W-What happened?'

'You see... the monks were able to bind the war lord... but it used all of their power. The dark war lord was able to escape for a while, but was held by the Shaolin and they've done a great sacrifice... defeating them altogether while the monks were in pure energy. The dark lord has vanished after dying and the temple ignited through an explosion. No one was left alive, but it's a good thing nearby towns have been evacuated because of this.' Rakki explained to Yuri, which made the leader feel down.

_This... It really had a lot of people involved and killed too. It's all the more reason why the staff can't be taken to the wrong hands._ Yuri looked at Rakki. 'How'd you know about this?'

Rakki shrugged. 'After having held the ring, I got that single most important vision to help me realize something, with additional thanks to some research I've done. The staff was just one of the artifacts the Chinese have.'

'The ring showed you that? It's naturally Japanese, isn't it?'

'Let me finish.' Rakki put a hand up to stop Yuri and continued. 'The artifacts have the same story: Each time they're meddled, a dark war lord appears to take the artifact / weapon of their choice. That's generations in the making. You know what it means, right?'

'Exactly in my mind too, Rakki.' Yuri nodded and she got what it meant. 'They possess the raw material to make dark energy.'

'Right. De Palma has the dark energy, the finished product from all the war lords of the generations that passed. As for the dark war lords' willingness to take the weapons? They're the weapons to make them much destructive. Of course, De Palma may already know that there's a wise time to use these artifacts together with the dark energy. He's catching up to us... and to his objectives.' Rakki looked at the Tiger's Protection ring with her. 'It's a good thing they didn't get this one. If they have, the future would already be in danger in a much horrible way.' Rakki then looked at Yuri and was surprised to see Yuri's face red with anger.

'I thought you said YOU KNEW IT'S POWER?!' Yuri's immature acting while angry was rather funny to Rakki. 'Heck! I LISTENED TO YOU FOR NOTHING IF I DIDN'T GET TO MY ANSWER! Hello?!'

Rakki just laughed in reply. 'Hey... I don't know either! I only told you the story of the young monk, but the power of the staff was rather dormant AFTER it was discovered by the Brits. The only thing is... it wasn't shown to the government because that explorer, George Parker was the last to see it.'

'And?'

'He never shown any information to the Brits because he didn't want any secrets to come out, knowing he believes that the staff's secret remain important to be kept by someone of pure heart, and Parker's was of pure intention.' Rakki explained lastly to Yuri, which made the leader disappointed.

The leader lastly sighed before concluding the subject. 'Well... I guess there's nothing we can do. Still. The staff has great power, right?'

'Don't know.' Rakki just shrugged and just changed the subject. 'Hey... who was that girl with the silver hair?'

'You forgot already? She's Jade Atlas. The next leader of the SSS after I left.' Then Yuri snapped and the screen turned on and has shown Jade's info. 'She's actually MI6... but she decided to come with us to stopping De Palma from getting additional power to really get the world into its knees.'

'Wow...' Rakki was shocked with awe when she knew Jade is 22 years old, and she was already affiliated with a few operations and combat abilities tested on her. The red head is only 2 years younger than Jade. 'I guess they cooked her up nicely.'

'Her father's a businessman in England. He's already passed away due to pneumonia. Her mother is the only one left, who's in Berlin, Germany now. She's an advanced researcher to pieces of history, currently studying anti-gravitational purposes during the Chinese dynasties, or so I've heard.' Yuri shrugged and made sure the screen was off. 'Anyway... you should probably start your training.'

The red head sighed. She knew she had enough training even before she got there, but wanted to give it a try again. 'Sure thing. Aren't you coming?'

'I'll be in training a little later. Just for now... you guys should go for it.'

'Tsk tsk...' The red head shook her head a little. 'Same Yurippe... leader who makes us go first with the pain.'

Yurippe then giggled. 'If you got a problem with it... let's spar later. We'll see who talks tough.'

Rakki raised an eyebrow. 'Oh, really? It's a good call. I wanted to stretch after hitting someone for a while now.'

'It's for physical contact, so don't hold back.' Yuri dared Rakki. Then... the red head approached the leader and their faces were that near. 'Promise?'

'Yeah.' Rakki sighed. 'Just make sure you got the strength to keep it going. I never saw you fight without a knife.'

The two of them looked at each other with a little fury building up. Yuri was looking into Rakki's eyes and the red was looking at the leader's... and a little electric spark resembling their strict focus on each other told both of them they got a good rivalry cooking up. This made Rakki smile and finally back up to break the tension.

'I should get going.' Rakki turned her back on Yuri and headed for the door. 'I'll see you later... and be there.'

'And...' Yuri included something else and the red head stopped to turn around to the leader. '...Thank you. You know... it's been a while when I thought of this but you've given us a big break. Thanks for telling me the info... I mean telling US. I didn't know you still have trust in me.'

'What are you talking about? Of course I trust you, Yuri.' Rakki sighed and crossed her arms. 'Maybe we had those issues between us before... but I want to put it behind us...'

'...like having Sekine's head plunged into a lake while looking for another "Master"?' Yuri meant that "Master" as a VERY big fish that was once captured for food, set up for a lot of days. Suddenly, Rakki got embarassed. 'Or maybe you remember that time you actually played Hot Potato using a live GRENADE!' Rakki's face turned red with embarassment. 'I actually remember more that you also took a dare from Sekine to take boxers off ALL the boys. Guess where Takamatsu's went after I saw Hisako, naked on the jogging field while being chased by angel?' The leader then sighed. 'It landed on my...'

Rakki quickly just covered Yuri's mouth quickly. 'I wouldn't really think of that as a dare out of epic proportions! Besides... maybe it's the clothing that's wrong?'

'YOU WERE WEARING A LION TAMER'S COSTUME! AND YOU SAY IT ISN'T EPIC?!' Rakki was blown off with Yuri's angry and loud voice for covering her mouth.

The red head just laughed. 'What can I say? Sekine made a bet, and we lost. What could I say, huh?'

Yuri giggled a bit. 'I guess I could let it slide for a while, Rakki. You weren't lucky at the Hunt Massacre op so I'll give it a chance to let it sink that you got tracked by Angel.' Yuri may be smiling, but it meant to Rakki like it was her own loss she died in Angel's hands.

'WHY YOU?!' Rakki was just charging when Yuri held the red head on her forehead. 'If we're in the afterlife again, I'LL KILL YOU MANY TIMES!' Yuri even laughed when the red head said this.

In the end, Rakki thought with a positive feeling: _Same Yuri... but I always trust her even if she ridicules what I do... It's her, and only her..._

_***Rakki's quarters...***_ The red head was in her workout gear and grabbed herself some wrist wraps to wear. She later brought out the boxing gloves she'll be using for the day. _Another day... but could it be a lucky one?_ The red head giggled when walked out the door...

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is finally done... and I'm moving to my next, yo!<strong>_

**Jade's POV**

'Hey! Jade here. So... how would I compare myself to Yuri? Well... it's simple! She's more of a brat... But I'm... _***strips her shirt and exposes her chest worn with** **bra***_... I'm actually matured! Face it, Yuri! You're not even close to my level, cause I get to survive as much as you do... but I think less on dwelling on my past! And... you don't even look at your own "puppies" here! _***fondles her chest***_Face it! I'm better and...'

'I HEARD THAT!' - Yuri

Finally... Jade got embarrassed. 'Gotta go!' And she ran from Yuri, carrying a chainsaw while chasing the silverette... 'Hey! I'm sorry!'

'GET BACK HERE, BITCH!' - Yuri

_**Next on Angel Beats: A New Light - "Legends live longer"**_

**_"Don't be scared and face your fear, Angel!"_**

See ya'll soon! ^_^


	7. Legends Live Longer

_**Hi, everyone! Sorry to keep you guys waiting... So... what about my other chapters so far?**_

_**crazyringo's character Rakki doesn't have that much lines here... only to find... Ah-ah-ah! Ain't a spoiler, ya know! Still, thank you, crazyringo for letting me have Rakki as a character in my fiction.**_

_**Enjoy! ^_^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

The submersible converted to its usual submarine type status and was once again underwater. The team who's in for saving VIP's, is now assigned to take and hold artifacts that Eternal Project would wish to STEAL instead of buy, in terms of being the known villains on the eyes of all agencies hunting them down.

_***18**__**th**__** of June, 1623 hours, Juliet and Yusa's quarters...***_ Yusa was reading some documents on her bed while Juliet was just thinking. What the Angel just wondered was that it all started from her... facing the man to discover her ability to fight hand to hand. Now, she's on a journey, using that power to try bring the people who brought evil, to justice... _Even this is beginning to stress me. No... I can't be stressed. My body can still take it. I know my body still can. All I need is to focus: Eternal Project is bringing chaos... but one day, the chaos they created may turn against them... or... we should stop that chaos ourselves and bring the people responsible to their knees._

Then she remembered images: The first time she fought the unknown man during that night... her encounter for the first time with Yuri who helped her defeat the shadow monster... the reunion that made sure they make a team... and the friends who she lost to Eternal Project: Hisako, Irie, Sekine, and Masami Iwasawa. _This'll be hard for all of us... but our objective stays: Defeat Eternal Project, and bring our friends back home, so we'll be together..._

_***Asylum Bay, 1628 hours***_ Juliet decided to visit Sekine, who apparently, is on her fragile stage. Ever since Sekine's memories have begun to surface after Juliet stabbed her with the Redeeming Blade, the memories Sekine has before just confused her with the new memories she has. But ever since the event, she's beginning to cope the differences.

Rakki was there to watch that glass box Sekine was in when she saw Juliet join the red head. 'Hey, Kiddo.'

'Don't call me kiddo, "Mommy".' Juliet sighed and was a little annoyed with the red head's address to her but had her revenge anyway.

'Nice try.' Rakki then looked at the glass box again, seeing Sekine is tucked in while sitting on the floor, looking lonely and quiet. 'She's really depressed. Ever since she heard she's stabbed to receive her memories, she just felt down.'

'I wish I never done that myself... but it was my only choice because she needed to be shown the real her. I didn't mean to force it and make her like this.'

'It's not your fault.' The red head had her hand on Juliet's shoulder. 'You've done what you can. I know you never meant to do it. Besides... you're right, but of course, it costs Sekine's sanity for a while.'

'True.' Juliet sighed. 'Aren't you gonna talk to her? You got here first.'

'Already did, Juliet. You go ahead.' Rakki smiled before she left like she has some more to do for the day.

Juliet looked at Rakki who left, then back to Sekine, who was eventually sleeping while tucked in. _She's kinda cute when she does that._

'_Really?_' Kanade's voice was in Juliet's voice when she knew her thoughts. '_You're not falling in love, are you?_'

'You're joking, right?' Juliet got a little annoyed with Kanade's thoughts of her.

'_Tried._' Then... Kanade's spirit appeared in front of Juliet, who eventually looked at Sekine. 'It's sad, isn't it?'

'It is.' Juliet paused. But then it took a while and Kanade spoke first.

'If you wanna talk to her, talk to her. There's nothing bad about it now.'

'True... but...' Even the light blue-eyed girl couldn't say what's in her mind.

'You're afraid, she'll get upset?' Kanade finished Juliet's thought, and had a positive nod in return. 'I see. It is your first time to visit her, after all.'

Juliet knew this time would come, but even she's nervous to talk to her after 2 months. Would she want to do this anyway? Or would she just remain to see that Sekine was indignant out of what happened?

_No... This time... I can't let it pass. I'll go, Kanade._ Juliet answered with her mind to ease her muscles out of the tension she has there.

'That's the spirit!' Kanade smiled and was satisfied to hear the statement. 'And don't worry... I'm here whenever you need me.' Kanade pointed at Juliet's chest where the heart should be. 'It's supposedly my heart, but I let you have it to handle your emotions, which were mine once. I know you can do it. I'm counting on you.' Then... Kanade faded and disappeared.

Juliet sighed before she approached the glass box. She tapped the glass for a bit and Sekine woke up from her nap. She then looked at Juliet and smiled, and stood up to walk to where Juliet is on the other side of the glass. 'Juliet?'

'Sekine...' Juliet's voice trailed off for a while and eventually got its strength. 'It's...' Juliet then felt down and nervous for whatever she may say... and she knew the fault was towards Sekine...

_***9 seconds later...***_ 'You don't need to be sorry if you are now. I already forgave you, after a long while.' Sekine said with sincerity while she put a hand on the glass.

Juliet put her hand on the glass where Sekine's hand should be, separated by the glass between them. 'T-Thank you. I forced you, though. Your memories... it's back, but you're still doubting.'

'Maybe.'

'Maybe?' Juliet was in question. 'What do you mean?'

'I learned that De Palma's a bad man.' Sekine's emotion of gladness turned to anger. 'I never knew he'd use me for his evil deeds. HE is cruel... not you, Juliet.' Her anger later faded. 'It's been 2 months, I see.'

'Yes. I've heard you've gone through tests to help you cope with the memories confusing you.'

'And it works like a charm. I'm in here to be sure that I got good results. I'll be back on track soon.'

Juliet shook her head a little. 'You're ok, aren't you? So you insisted you still want to be given tests?'

'I have to. I don't want to hurt you all again.' Sekine said sincerely while feeling down. 'This is something I have to do for both myself and you guys too. You've come this far.'

Juliet decided to breathe on the glass and make the air vapor touch. She then drew a heart on the vapor. 'It's better if you're in it, Sekine. We miss you.'

'I'm glad...' Sekine said... just before the sudden siren that rang and the captain's voice that rang on the P.A. system...

'_All hands! We have two enemy vessels coming right at us! We have a warship and a submarine closing at us fast... and it doesn't belong on any marked military outfit internationally. All of you get to Level 3 battlestations immediately!_' Captain Kowalski said through the speakers which rang across the ship.

_Level 3?_ Juliet thought with some curiosity. 'I think we got trouble... and it'll be bad.'

'Oh my!' Sekine was shocked.

'Sekine... I need to go. Excuse me.' Juliet then tried to leave but was stopped by Sekine. 'What?'

The blonde put her hands on her chest. 'Be careful, Juliet. Like you said... it's better if I'm with you, but do your best.' Sekine's words reached the Angel and she nodded before heading and leaving the room. After Juliet left, she made her move. 'DOCTOR GARRETT!'

_***Ship bridge, 1633 hours***_ Yuri reported to the bridge of the ship immediately. 'Captain, what is happening?'

Kowalski saw Yuri and was a little concerned. 'Miss... we got ourselves a situation, but it's best you keep out of the bridge. If I'm right, these two are not marked in international terms.'

'Wait... you don't mean?'

'It looks like he's got hands on heavy hardware.'

Yuri clenched her fists on the first sign of the word "He." 'It's Eternal Project's. Now I know what they're doing with the stolen hardware. How far are they?'

'2 kilometers... and they're closing fast. I suggest you leave! We gotta hail them first, then defend the ship if they insist on engaging us.' Kowalski pointed out that protocol is kept when there's an alert... which said that other people besides the staff are prohibited to visit the bridge when there is combat present. Yuri didn't want to disappoint the captain there.

'Alright, fine. Let us know of what's happening and give us a heads up if you need anything!' Yuri then left the bridge to the captain and his staff.

'Start hailing them, Lieutenant. If they don't respond, we'll be engaging them. Stand by to call the British fleet for assistance. England's close to here and they're our allies, who would support our cause to peacefully visit. Maintain Level 3 battlestation status until further notice.' Kowalski's orders made the bridge staff work quickly.

_***Sawyer Meeting room, Deck 3, 1636 hours***_ Yuri then slammed both hands to her new wooden desk and all ASC major members have assembled in the room. 'Listen up! The ship may be under attack. As you've heard, the ship detected two unmarked targets: A warship and another sub... and they both belong to Eternal Project.' Every member gasped, especially Noda and Hinata.

'We're outnumbered!' Takeyama commented while typing on his laptop. 'Even with the British ships about to support us, they wouldn't make it in time. I'm scanning the weapons systems to see if...' Suddenly, Takeyama's laptop screen went blank...

The P.A. system was then routed to the current channel the enemy targets are giving... and the first words came from the man who started it all. '_Hello, ladies and gentlemen.' It was Reynald De Palma himself. 'I see you're all well._'

'_What's the meaning of this?! How'd you?!_' The captain was in shock as to how his communication protocols were broken.

'_Don't act like you're surprised, Captain. You know there are hackers in my position good enough to take your defenses... but I'll be a good man to make sure you have communications back... IF you give me something I want. The Anti-Shadow Company has taken something that was supposed to be mine. It was supposed to be mine ever since in Riyadh. I'm asking for it this time._'

'"This" time?'

'_Failure to do so will result in your end, Captain Kowalski. It's simple enough: A trade for your lives, and your long mission cut short. Don't test me now. I await your decision... in 15 minutes._' Then De Palma's voice was no longer there.

Takeyama's laptop didn't respond even after his screen was blanked. 'It's a spike. I can't access my laptop now.'

Rakki had to speak up before anyone else. 'I know it's obvious we should give it back, but if we do, they'll kill us off anyway. Nobody's gonna stop him.'

Yuri thought the red head was right and was rather disappointed to know that even she can't pretend to give it and ambush the receiving party. It'll be too risky. 'This is complicated. We can't give, and they'll attack. If we give it, they'll sink us too. And this sub is good for combat with no EMP measures. European ones do, but not our model by the Russians.'

'There's another way for the EMP to happen, guys.' A girl's voice came from the entry way and all were surprised by that blonde... carrying the experimental bass guitar. 'Through me.' Sekine's voice of determination reached Yuri's ears and made the leader discard Sekine's way of making a plan.

Yuri cleared her throat. 'SawyerXPLite-082 is a bass guitar experimented project. Ever since Sekine here was brought in, we've decided to make our own attacks to influence the earth's tectonics and formations in case everything gets dirty. Also... Sekine is still in her mutation status thanks to De Palma. If what she's saying is true, then we'll try it.' Everyone gasped on Yuri's sudden plan of action. 'It's not my official plan yet. Sekine... take your seat.'

'Thanks.' Sekine went in the room completely and found herself a seat beside Yui. 'Nice to see you again here.' She whispered to the pinklette.

'Same here.' Yui smiled and both heard the words: "Excuse me."

Yuri called everyone's attention. 'Besides what I said, she's right on the EMP. The Electro-Magnetic Pulse feature is the very basic thing affecting the earth's techtonics and features. Putting this into advantage... I think I may have a way to get us out of this.'

After a while of talking, Yuri then concluded... 'This plan is gonna work. I know it! It'll be a long shot.'

Hinata asked out of the blue. 'It'll be like it, of course... but will it? If they discover this... don't you think their weapons are gonna shred us to bits?'

'I'll take care of that later on.' Sekine replied to Hinata. 'Remember that I can influence the earth itself, including its features. You don't have to worry about at least one of the targets.'

'That's right.' Yuri continued. 'It's a flexible plan because it'll be up to Sekine to choose which one to target with her attack, because what she's gonna do may only happen once in that area. It's earth, after all. We can't completely change EVERYTHING including its layout. I hope that's understood.'

'It may be better for me to attack the sub.' Sekine commented. 'The battleship won't be able to attack any submarines... only other warships. Our sub has an advantage...'

'Then it's settled. We're considering this an operation. Codename: EarthWall. Is that understood?' Yuri asked firmly to everyone in the room.

'Yes, Madam!' Everyone answered with no doubt.

'I'm making a selection later while I tell the captain about this... You're dismissed until I make the call!' Yuri concluded the meeting there.

_***Battleship Unit E.T. 165 bridge... Engines halted***_ Iwasawa was looking at the sonar. She wasn't the captain, but was certain that the Sawyer will make a move. But how? _Are they gonna give the artifact? If they do, they'll give it to us via chopper, of course._ 'It's gonna be a piece of cake...' She giggled villainously.

'Captain! The Sawyer is resurfacing now! Also... it may not use its engines because of the trade, sir.' One of the lieutenants has spoken to Captain Hayes. 'And I'm seeing an opening...' The lieutenant kept scanning the opening. 'Okay... a chopper's coming at us, model Russian Mi-26 Firebird, and the only one out now.' Then, the lieutenant focused the main screen and zoomed in on the chopper.

Hayes was more interested if the party in the Mi-26 has the precious cargo, or the ring called the Tiger's Protection. 'Hail the chopper. Ask the pilot if he's got the passengers and if they currently possess the item.'

'Yes, sir.' Then the lieutenant pressed a few buttons and hailed the pilot of the Mi-26 in the air... 'This is lead Battleship E.T. unit to the pilot in the chopper... we're requesting verification for passengers carrying the intended item. Either comply or we will open fire. Please respond.'

'_Roger, E.T. Unit... Um... item is prepared by a party of two. Shall I get the lead party member to talk?_'

'Affirmative. Put him on.'

'_Note that lead is a female. I'll put her on now..._' And the radio's voice turned female, who is actually Juliet. '_This is the Angel of the ASC. By your request, we have the Tiger's Protection and are now on the way there. I request that you hold fire while we attempt to land the chopper now._'

'Captain, orders? They're requesting to land their Mi-26.' The lieutenant asked the captain.

While the whole trade was happening, Iwasawa, who was not listening to the radio just happened to hear Sekine's voice. _The hell?! Is that you, Sekine?_

'_It is, dear Masami._' Sekine responded through psychic waves of telepathy.

Masami decided to whisper. 'You seem to have the nerve to contact me through Yui's power.'

'_It's not that I do, but I need to tell you that I'm trying to convince you that your memories are not yours, Masami. I know you have doubts._'

'I decided to lay those doubts to rest, Sekine. You betrayed us already. You may as well be the reason as to why I decided to fully have faith on Reynald De Palma, the man who gave me power.'

'_Power? He's making you a puppet, Masami._'

'And I despise that you call me Masami Iwasawa like before, Sekine. I have a different name now.'

'_Siren then. Listen, Siren. This group will always find a way to end the evils that you may release. I don't believe you guys are evil, but the things you release... like the shadows... are._'

Iwasawa chuckled. 'You make me laugh, Sekine, but there's nothing you can do. It'll be ours, and always ours because he took it from his brother, who started it before. I'm sure you remember.'

'_I do... And guess what?_'

'What?'

Sekine paused before she said her last. '_We're here to stop all this. And because you leave us no choice finding you find their side... I'm sorry but... you're going down._'

Iwasawa smiled when she felt Sekine's anger. 'Yeah? You and what army? Your pathetic submarine full of people who are going to die.'

'_Maybe the crew, but it involves our friends..._' When Sekine said those words, an alarm was ringing out.

'What the hell is going on?!' Captain Hayes asked in outrage.

'Sir!' The Lieutenant was scared but answered. 'We got a hull breach in the engine room! And we have a security breach in the cargo bay... where the Mi-26 is right now! Both the Angel and this other Angel are fighting security and our countermeasures!'

'What the hell?! Get our weapons up and target the submarine! And send some damn security staff down there now!' Hayes shouted his orders.

Iwasawa then saw out in the main screen something she'll never forget. 'Lieutenant! Zoom in to the front of the sub! Someone's standing there!' When the lieutenant did the action, the magnification came out well... and Iwasawa was shocked to see Sekine... this time in her ASC suit and carrying a bass guitar.

Sekine said through telepathy... '_And I have friends, Masami! This is your last chance before something happens to you!_'

Iwasawa stood up from her seat. 'Hmph. Fine with me. I want you to save your living body for myself!'

'_As you wish, Masami. I'm sorry._' Sekine's voice trailed off and Iwasawa was alert.

'Captain, start the attack. If they're not cooperating, then they may as well be dead.' Siren said to the captain and he nodded before she left the bridge.

_***Sawyer Bridge... 1642 hours***_ 'Captain! They're launching drones!' We're vulnerable if we do not have fighters or choppers in the air!' Kowalski's lieutenant alerted him.

'Resurface in full and deploy jet runways now. Get our fighter jets out there! Send out choppers to protect the ship!' Kowalski shouted his orders and the staff on the bridge did his orders.

Soon, the Sawyer fully resurfaced and its sides have deployed the runways... with the jets already in place. Soon, all the jets activated its afterburners. One from each side took off first, followed by another two, and another. There were 6 aircraft who would face against 15 drones from Eternal Project.

_***Battleship E.T. 165 Southeast hallway section...***_ Juliet was in her Distortion skill, while walking towards a group of men firing assault rifles against. Behind her was Takeshi, who was then facing shadows that some staff were able to throw at him. His Saber of Justice and Shield of Peace have been deployed in this.

'Juls! Can't hurry on that?!' Takeshi said while he slashed shadows with his saber.

'I can't than how I move now. Distortion only works well the more I don't move.' Then Juliet was able to see the gunmen have run out of ammo, which gave her a chance. 'Sweet dreams!' Juliet then charged with her Hand Sonic Version 3 already deployed, and those gunmen just became half-sliced flesh, with her, drenched with blood. _I've gone through worse._She wiped herself with her arm.

'_Keep going, Juliet. The lives you take now will be on our hands, for the lives they've taken themselves!_' Kanade's resolves held even if it involved human lives.

'I guess there's no turning back now.' Juliet said to herself before turning to Takeshi who was facing shadows and other gunmen. 'Takeshi! Take the west hallway! I'll meet you at the bridge!' She then deployed her wings, and flew straight through the hallway which much speed.

_***Battleship bridge***_ 'Sir! The enemy has engaged the sub unit, and our sub is returning fire. Orders?' The Lieutenant spoke.

'Maintain your attacks against the submersible! We're not going to let them slide through this one! Get some speed and try to get close!' Captain Hayes shouted.

'Sir! There's something... Captain! Are engines are getting hit... from the inside! Somehow, something's damaging the engines from the inside!'

'Is it belonging to the Sawyer?'

'No, sir! It's of unknown origin! Based on the markings, it's a sea-drill unit... but it's custom made and has more mobility! It's currently inside the ship's engines and taking it down as speak!'

_Then it's a mech unit._ 'Gather pulse rifles to take out the mech. It's none other than a mech unit, and only pulse rifles are good enough against it. Tell security to enhance defensives with the use of pulse rifles!'

'Roger!'

_***Sawyer Bridge***_ The bridge felt the vibration of the torpedoes hitting the ship coming from the enemy sub. 'Captain! There's exterior damage to the starboard bow and port rear. Also... I'm getting a strange reading, but should put us into an advantage... Somehow, the battleship's engines have malfunctioned, because the engine room was breached from the outside.'

'What the?!' The captain was shocked when he heard it. 'Whose is it?!'

'Unknown, but it's a modified mechanized sea-drill unit. It's a manned vehicle too.'

Rakki was there at the bridge, accompanied by Jade... and was shocked to hear about the mech sea-drill unit. _That mech unit seems familiar._ Then she gasped when she knew. 'My son?! It's Koun! What the hell is he doing there?!' Jade seemed concerned because Rakki sounded like she was about to have a heart attack.

The red head was ignored when the bridge staff was contacted by Sekine. '_Captain, I hear the sub is giving you trouble. My EMP shot is charged. You should probably brace yourselves for a major vibration, cause it's gonna be loud!_'

'All hands, brace yourselves!' The captain shouted at his staff.

_***Submersible Exterior Bow...***_ Sekine was there with her bass guitar and was targeting the submarine. _Here it is... my slap bass solo move... Let's hit it!_ Sekine smiled before she started playing. By the way she played, one hand was for the tone, and the other was both in strum and slap style of playing that instrument. The way she changed tones then made a frequency... and the loudness was just right... because with the increasing frequencies of patterns made with her slap bass solo, a bigger charge is generated. She wasn't scared of the firefight as she saw... with the ship's aircraft going against the drones, and the explosions of the torpedoes hitting the Sayer.

'This is it!' Sekine was concluding her slap bass solo and recited while she played: 'SLAP BASS MOVE! E... M... P...!' With the slap bass pattern in its maximum output, she released a strong wave of Electro-Magnetic Pulse towards the submarine unit. And when it reached the sub unit, it stopped firing and at least one of the torpedo tubes was destroyed. When Sekine saw this... 'YAY!' She jumped up to celebrate her success. 'I did it!'

'DON'T THINK YOU'RE OUT OF THE WOODS, YOU DARING BITCH!' Dark Siren announce with her amplified voice and was approaching using her jet capabilities and Sekine saw her from afar. Sekine stepped back and slung her guitar on her back to see Siren land forcefully while kneeling, then stood up to look at Sekine, now alert with a melee knife on her hand. 'So... this is how it goes down, traitor.'

'I don't think you're getting the point!' Sekine shouted at her bandmate. 'You're getting manipulated by De Palma like I was! I was redeemed sooner by the Angel. Please... don't do this.'

'Ha! I'd rather live with someone who's got the power this time, Sekine! Defend yourself.' Siren denounced her alliance with Sekine.

And even the blonde couldn't believe what Iwasawa is saying. 'You're serious?!'

'For a long time!' Siren braced her body and with no alarm, she shouted which released amplified audio waves. Sekine got the waves and was skidding back while she braced herself to not toppled by the attack.

_She's damn strong!_ Sekine thought while she skidded back slowly. She even tried to walk forward, but the audio waves were strong for her. 'I gotta... push... forward!' _I have to shout and at least push with my minor amplified waves! HERE WE GO!_ Sekine then started to shout. Although her amplified waves were weaker than Iwasawa's, she was able to make a stand when she activated her rocket thrusters to propel herself forward little by little.

_The hell?! She's able to fight it. You're clever... but I'M STRONGER THAN YOU!_ Siren kept her shout and thought lowly of Sekine. She kept her scream and started to walk forward.

_I gotta do something! I can't last long here..._ Then Sekine started to skid slowly even when she walked. _Wait... of course! I could let the wave propel me back... and with my bass... I can strum once and it can push her back! That's it!_ Then Sekine stopped walking and held her ground by bracing herself. She knew that the only way to beat Iwasawa is to step back, and use the momentum to strum her bass against Siren. _Ready... Go!_ She then let her knife go on one side and it flew behind her. Sekine jumped and let the wave take her backwards.

_Ha! You thought you could... What?!_ The world slowed and Siren saw Sekine fly off backwards. But the blonde was clever. She let the sling slide off from the front, and she held the sling of the guitar. She then pulled the sling, then the guitar, and positioned it in front of her to play. _Oh... no._

_Checkmate! _'TAKE THIS!' The blonde then let loose a strum and a huge wave of the bass sound while amplified and the wave finally stopped Siren and pushed her back. The world went back to normal in its time and Sekine landed on her two feet before she bent and stood up straight again. 'Just stop it!'

'NEVER!' Iwasawa was fast and she hovered forward at a fast rate to reach Sekine, only to be blown by another bass wave which pushed her back and land hard on her back. Siren slowly got up, just to see she's no match against Sekine's bass power. _Damn... you._

'You should never have let go of your Scream guitar, Masami. I know how much you loved it.' Sekine was no longer the innocent kind but was the one who's alert. 'You should consider yourself powerful without my bass, but that's not how you wanted it, was it?'

The vocalist answered with a delay: 'Yes... I want to overpower even instruments, Sekine.'

'Then you're foolish! You know that instruments are your extension! You can't just use your voice all the way to overpower them! Think about it.' Sekine explained carefully to Iwasawa, who then listened, but rather replied negatively.

'NO! There's more I can do with my power, Sekine! NOTHING is impossible.' Iwasawa said this and Sekine knew what the vocalist meant.

The bassist then sighed. 'It's a good thing THAT never changed from you. That I can respect. However... your anger against Yui will not solve anything! If you want to grant your memory you have now, let it go. It was a long time ago, Masami!'

'Nice words.' She clapped for a while. 'But you're wasting your time.' Then she heard Two Mi-26's surround her. Before they would fire, they aimed and waited before Iwasawa would make a move. 'So... Sekine... would you let them shoot?'

Sekine shed a tear as it flows down her check and kept her focus on Iwasawa. 'Why wouldn't I?'

Siren was surprised. 'It seems you really acknowledge what I have.'

'Why wouldn't I do that either? Because you're my friend, and you'll know what to do if you decide to think of this!'

Siren just shrugged out of the words Sekine has said. 'You're pretty good for an Earth Shaker, Sekine. But if you really want to be with them, be with them. I've chosen my side. At least that, respect now.'

_Is Masami really speaking from her heart? I think she is. Her mind may be messed up, but she has a point of being respected whichever side she may be in. _'Then promise me we'll kill each other the next time we meet.' Sekine said with regret.

Siren just smiled and hovered with her rocket thrusters. 'It's a deal. Thanks, Sekine.'

'...Don't mention it... Siren.' Sekine's last words then made Siren fly up and lose the choppers aiming at her. _One day... Masami._

_***Battleship bridge***_ 'All hands! ABANDON SHIP!' The captain shouted out to the staff, and they were surprised. 'I'm going to put a self destruct sequence. You must all get out of here safely before...'

'...before what?' Then... the captain was startled and looked at the east and west entrances of the bridge. He saw Juliet, drenched with blood by making human kills with her still equipped Hand Sonic Version 3 and her wings, and Takeshi, with a shield and saber in hand, also drenched in blood.

'Captain...' Juliet asked. 'I ask you to come quietly. They wanted blood... and I gave them blood. I don't want you to want the same thing.'

'I'd follow her, Captain.' Takeshi added. 'She's a tough cookie.'

'_Really?_' Otonashi voiced Takeshi. '_A tough cookie?_'

A blushed Takeshi then thought something else. _I thought it's cute?_

'BAH!' Captain Hayes snapped at both of them. 'I've come this far in my journeys... so I won't follow a bunch of kids like you! You, and you! Get in front of me!' He ordered two of his officers with assault rifles in hand to stand guard in front of him. They both locked their weapons on Juliet, who seemed to be more of a threat than the other. 'KILL HER.'

Juliet looked at him with a little of evil intent. 'I... warned you. Guard Skill: Distortion!' Then, bullets were fired at her from two assault rifles to no avail because of her distortion, which bounces all the bullets in random places. The bullets then went all over the place, and even killed some officers in their seats, which made Juliet pissed off. 'ENOUGH!' She charged with lightning speed and stabbed one of the assault rifle holders to his chest. Without doubt she covered herself and she was fired on, only for the bullets to hit that stabbed officer's back.

The other officer ran out of bullets from his clip and, she pushed the dead officer's body at him and fell on his back. He pushed the dead officer off him, only to find being stabbed by Juliet to his thigh. He screamed in pain and was incapacitated as she pulled out the blade from his thigh and pointed it straight to the captain's neck. 'Given up?' Juliet asked with intent to spare the captain.

The captain was clever to just press a button behind him at a keyboard before a siren wailed with red light. 'WARNING! Self-Destruct Sequence activated. Detonation T-Minus 45 seconds and counting.'

Juliet tightened the distance between the tip of her blade to his neck. 'A self-destruct sequence? Are you crazy?'

'Ha!' The captain laughed. 'Not for you! As soon as you're all ka-poot... the boss will be finished with you, and he'll have the world for himself! So do us a favor... and stay out of our way! There's no use sparing me here! Besides... I'm a grunt... like you are. Go ahead and decapitate me already!'

Juliet was cold, and she attempted to plunge her blade into his neck, but was stopped by Takeshi. 'There's no time! We gotta go! Now!' Juliet heard Takeshi and looked at him, then nodded. She later put the blade aside and let her blades dissipate, while she spread her wings to fly off through the entrances, followed by Takeshi.

Captain Hayes looked back at the screen, and he knew he didn't have much time left. 'Boss... this assault has failed... but we're close to our objectives. This was just a battle... but the real war between you and the rest of your enemies will begin.' With only less than 5 seconds left... 'This... is... our time!'

The battleship's bow then had explosions, and explosions keep trailing to the rear. The drones belonging to the battleship fell from the sky, and some of them crashed on the exploding vessel. Juliet and Takeshi barely escaped while flying out of the main hangar of the ship. They watched the battleship ignite and the whole vessel made a massive explosion. They were able to get clear of the blast. The Sawyer was in a distance, so they're not affected... The ASC's whole afternoon, was rather very harsh on them... and the British fleet arrived... late.

_***2 days later... London, Great Britain, England... 2023 hours***_ The city limits were busy... and most of the eco-efficient cars got around other slower fuel-run cars. The lights fueled the city to keep going, as it was rush hour...

In front of the Smithsonian museum was a building, in which it had a very clear vantage point of the museum's vantage point somewhere on the roof. There... was a 19 year old girl, dressed in a black combat suit. She had gloves on only for that night. Her hair was black with white streaks which had a length to her upper back... had red eye color, was 5'10" in height and has a good body build. A metal nametag wrapped around her neck read "Zee".

She witnessed a usual English car, but the passengers were rather conspicuous. She saw a girl who appeared to be wearing a black beret and had purple hair, and she's closed in a black cocktail dress. The other... had pink hair, wearing a hat with some flowers, and was wearing a white polka dot dress. The two went inside the museum, and Zee knew that those two are somehow not the usual. 'This will be interesting.' Then, her eyes became green. 'Maybe playing with one of you girls should be fun.' She giggled before disappearing into the dark night...

Who was that girl?

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, could you guess the theme of that girl? The theme may match one character in another anime that may look as scary at first... but actually gentle in reality.<strong>_

_**Next on Angel Beats: A New Light: "Girl in the dark"**_

_**"Find light in the darkness and fly!"**_

I hope I update soon... give me a PM or a review if ya got comments on the series! :)


	8. Girl In The Dark

**_I hope you guys know what the theme of the characters was on the last chapter, cause I'll be telling you guys her character once you read the story here!_**

Special thanks to crazyringo for the permitted use of his character Rakki the Gambler. All original characters of Angel Beats are owned by the show and its company... and credits may need to go to the other show... by the end of this story.

_**^_^ Enjoy reading!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

_***20**__**th**__** of June, 2029... London, Great Britain, England... 2016 hours***_ Yui and Yuri were both in a taxi en route to the U.K. Smithsonian museum branch. Yuri was wearing an elegant black dress, but never got rid of a beret she liked, even if it was black. Yui was wearing a white polka-dot dress and has a white hat with some flowers in it.

Yuri knew this may be simple, but the two of just want to take a look at the Staff of High Heaven for themselves. They have to see what was important in that staff that Eternal Project may find useful, even if they've never held it before. One thing Yuri knew about the enemy: They would do ANYTHING to get hold of its power.

Yui sighed for what Yuri was thinking. 'You're really determined for what you think, are you?'

'You read my mind there. Yeah. I am. So?' Yuri was dead serious about the whole deal.

'We had to leave our old lives behind in this life just to do this, you know.' Yui pointed out that their current life had a status, and they all had to leave it because they're the only ones powerful enough to stop something bad from happening.

'I understand. This... this is something we can never ignore, Yui. That's why we're the ones to finish this fight. It'll always involve bloodshed, even if we don't encourage it ourselves. Still... we try. We stick to the chances we still have, Yui. I never thought about it before, but I used that belief to keep us going.'

Yui admired Yuri for her new value of her leadership. _Is this Yuri, who changed for someone better? Maybe... and I don't know if she's talking about his boyfriend Noda. I don't hear from them much, but I think it's for more than her boyfriend. Is it?_

The driver called on both of them. 'Ladies... we're about to see the Smithsonian soon. I suppose we should stop at front?'

'Yes. It'll do. Thank you.' Yuri replied with haste. 'Yui... by the way... you heard about Koun, right? He's a teenager now too...'

'Yeah... I never thought he'd be in that age when he knew his memories from the afterlife. There are big changes from him too. He was a rule breaker, wasn't he?'

'Yup... the memory's still fresh in me, Yui. Rakki's pissed that time.'

_***2 days ago, Sawyer Meeting Room, Deck 3, 1821 hours...***_ A slap can be heard in the room. Rakki has slapped her son's cheek, and the the only ones who witnessed it were Shiina, Yuri and Yui. Rakki knew that her son risked his life just to take down a big battleship, and was almost killed in an explosion from the same vessel. She thought it was reckless of him to be around.

'Koun! HOW COULD YOU?!' Rakki shouted from her worries. 'Didn't I tell you not to leave?!'

Koun didn't answer and just faced his mother, knowing his actions were indeed, reckless. Again, because of no answer, he offered his other cheek and she slapped it. 'ANSWER ME!'

'I GET IT! Okay?!' Koun answered with haste and with his tears on his eyes and cheeks.

'Do you?! So you understood that your life was in danger, and you're my only family now?!'

'Yes, Mom!'

'Then, why?!' Rakki knew her tears wouldn't bring her anywhere and she wiped them. 'You knew I was on this journey, and you followed anyway. You're making yourself a target!'

'That's makes the two of us, mom. Actually, that's why I wanted to come here. It's because the group you created was about to be made by Eternal Project and they sent me to find you!' Koun's words made Rakki realize the only thing that she would never have hoped to happen.

'Are you saying...?' She paused before saying the rest. 'They're... no... they're...' Rakki denied that she heard her own created group against Eternal Project, was either killed or captured. This made her kneel because she couldn't stand the pressure from it. 'No, no, no! This can't be!'

_***Present and back in that taxi...***_ Yuri explained from here. 'You see... she's actually part of a resistance group going against Eternal Projects evil deeds. Koun was only concerned to see Rakki because the resistance group was taken down easily. Who would have thought that Rakki had partly the reason to form the group because of her son involved in their deeds?'

'That caught me off-guard a little. She's really emotional, but she's strong, Yuri.' Yui put her hand on the leader's shoulder. 'And I have a feeling from you that Rakki may just waver from her faith after what happened. She won't, Yuri. She's better than that.' When she put her hand away, she was in awe when she saw the Smithsonian Museum ahead of her. 'Wow! It's strong and elegant!'

'So... there it is, huh?' Yuri was glad to arrive at the Smithsonian, and can't wait to start searching the place for the Staff Of High Heaven. 'It's gonna be a piece of cake...'

What Yuri doesn't know... is that someone was protecting the artifact. In front of the Smithsonian museum was a building, in which it had a very clear vantage point of the museum's vantage point somewhere on the roof. There... was a 19 year old girl, dressed in a black combat suit. She had gloves on only for that night. Her hair was black with white streaks which had a length to her upper back... had red eye color, was 5'10" in height and has a good body build. A metal nametag wrapped around her neck read "Zee".

She witnessed a usual English car, but the passengers were rather conspicuous. She saw a girl who appeared to be wearing a black beret and had purple hair, and she's closed in a black cocktail dress. The other... had pink hair, wearing a hat with some flowers, and was wearing a white polka dot dress. The two went inside the museum, and Zee knew that those two are somehow not the usual. 'This will be interesting.' Then, her eyes became green. 'Maybe playing with one of you girls should be fun.' She giggled before disappearing into the dark night...

_***Inside the Smithsonian... center and connecting lobbies, 2025 hours***_ Yuri and Yui were able to see the elegance of the Museum. There were big arches on the entrance, and the connecting lobbies. There was a big dinosaur skeleton just in the center and near the information table. There were glass rooms containing significant events, and the wax models of people involved in that. The duo have noticed the museum had only a few visitors... knowing the museum would close at 9 pm.

They both had to hurry, and knew they shouldn't catch attention. Yuri then spoke up to Yui. 'Listen... the artifact has got to be found. We can't ask questions, because we may attract unnecessary attention.'

'Could I read minds here?'

'You can do that. Yeah. Just make sure others don't see it, or they'll get suspicious.'

'Roger!'

'So... should we commence Operation Artifact Yank?'

'Go ahead!'

'Mission commence! Let's split up!' Yuri instructed to take the other lobby, while the other takes the other. The both of them than started to search in rooms...

_***2045 hours...***_ It took them that long before Yuri was able to call Yui. She's found the artifact, and it was in the restricted section of the museum, where even civilians can't get in. Both of them then found cameras at the entrance, but it hasn't spotted them yet. 'Yui! Took care of that room?'

'Yup!' Yui was confident she's done her additional objective: Make sure the manned security room's staff was incapacitated with tranquilizer. 'There's no problem, but it won't be long until security notices it.'

'Agreed. Let's get in here and...' Yuri's words were cut off when the lights were out. _Damn it!_ She even saw a light from a flashlight, and she believe it was a guard. 'Yui! Hide!' She whispered to the pinklette and entered the room where the staff is. Both of them were on the two sides of the entrance in the room. The guard was coming their way, and they knew that their presence must be at a minimal.

What Yui felt strange of is that the guard suddenly stopped walking, and he dropped the flashlight. She took a closer look, and saw the guard, staring at only one spot... which is straight ahead and his whole body was never moving, like it was frozen. She then felt a little confidence and looked at the flashlight. With her mind, she pulled it, then let it fly to her hand. It was still functioning, and she pointed the light to the guard. After getting near him, however... his eyes darted to her. 'Eek!' The action startled Yui a little. Then the pinklette saw that his eyes can move... but his body can't. It was strange.

Yuri decided to take a look herself and granted that the guard was frozen, but not through anything else than fear. 'I've seen this before, Yui. It may be a magician's act, but he's not moving due to his intense fear.' Then she turned back to the staff... only to find a pair of green eyes looking straight at her eyes. _No!_ Before Yuri knew it, she was frozen, like what happened to the guard.

Yui darted straight at Yuri's place and found out before she even saw Yuri. _Not you too! Then that means the crook's around here some place!_ 'Are you okay?'

'_Help me! It's a girl!_' Yuri's thoughts told Yui. '_She may be here... to protect the staff!_'

Zee was at one dark spot still using her green eyes, clinging to a wall arch near the ceiling, seeing the pinklette look around with her flashlight. _A psychic? Impressive. Then let's see what you can do._

Yui was looking all over without using her psychic power, as it may use energy whenever she finds someone unknown. Unfortunately, Yui knew that even if the crook was doing this for fun, she's fast. _How could I track her?_ Yui decided to walk away from the room, knowing the place is the crook's dominion...

The pinklette later arrived with flashlight in hand in a room where weapons from the past wars were involved. She looked at the gatling gun, the old rifles and even the models from some eras like the French Revolution of France. It was able to tell history as she knew that history is everything to all of humanity.

As she browsed every corner of the room, she heard a voice of a girl in the shadows of the museum. '_Identify yourself, psychic._'

Yui was getting a little startled while she looked around the room with her flashlight, and trying to calm herself down from her fear. 'What do you want?!'

'_For you to be gone, girl. You've already endangered people here, and I had to make sure the whole museum was our stage._'

'So you decided to freeze everyone except me? Why?'

'_To warn you: Some things in this museum aren't meant to be taken. I like you, girl, knowing you're a psychic, yet you don't use your power._'

'You don't know me! Show yourself!' She tried to cover her fear with rage while she looked around still with her flashlight.

'_There's no use in finding me, psychic, not when you're on the ground and still hoping. You tremble with fear. Admit it!_'

'No! I'm not submitting to you! NEVER!' Yui then hovered and knew the only way to find the mysterious Zee, was to do a psychic scan. She closed her eyes and scanned the room for any brain waves or movement, and was amazed to sense that Zee was around Yui at a fast rate.

When Yui opened her eyes, however, she saw a pair of green eyes, while the figure hovered. 'Boo!' The figure spooked Yui, and suddenly, the pinklette froze.

_Can't... No! _Yui broke out of the girl's frozen status and looked at the figure with rage. 'Enough!' With her mind, she dragged the dark figure and threw her down to one of the figurine cases in that room. Yui heard glass shatter and wood break. She immediately looked down and she shone that area with her flashlight, just to find only broken glass and wood and figurines. She landed on the ground to take a closer look, and didn't find the dark figure. 'Where are you?!'

Zee was already behind Yui. _This girl seems to know what she's doing. Based on her feelings, she's rather valiant in thinking otherwise than fearing me._ 'Are you still going to hate me for this?' The pinklette saw the green eyed girl behind her and turned. Yui, didn't have any fear this time... as she knew her opponent just lied in darkness.

'Why in darkness?' Yui asked.

'Because it's my specialty... and my power... believe it or not is both a gift...' The lights turned on revealing the room, and Zee, but still acted with electrical surges. '...and a curse.' Yui saw the black-clothed girl with her green eyes glowing. She then pointed at the pinklette who turned off the flashlight. 'I'm warning you, psychic. You don't understand my aim... and you don't want me to take your life.'

'Well, I'm not expecting you to and I won't fight you either.' Yui said with the valiance in her voice. 'If you don't want bloodshed, then I can tell you I NEVER wanted it. It only brought me to that stage now because I needed to see the roughest ends.' The pinklette said this with a little pride. 'If you're not into fighting, then you've been provoked. And for this...' Yui then made an apology with a bow. 'I'm sorry.'

Zee sighed and saw Yui's sincere heart. _She really is going to make me cry for a reason. There's no doubt about it that she's not going to take the staff without valid reason._ Then, she zoomed toward Yui and stopped in front of the pinklette. Yui later stood straight to find her there. 'You better be honest in that.'

'Of course!' Yui smiled, discarding the green eyes that Zee has. The pinklette saw later that the girl's eyes were no longer green, but a natural red color. 'Wait... your eyes aren't really green?'

Zee then shook her head gently. 'The green eyes come from my power, so it's not the real thing. I'm impressed you're not scared, after you got valiant on me.'

Yui, by instinct just offered her hand with a happy emotion to the girl. 'I'm Yui! You should probably be telling your name, knowing you've got a good purpose around!'

The black-haired girl nodded and reached to shake Yui's hand. 'Mizuki Misaki. Just call me Zee.'

'Wow! Cute nickname!' Yui said, before Zee blushed. 'Hey! It seems you like that!'

'Uh... no.' Zee tried to hide it herself. 'Anyway... what are you REALLY doing here?'

_***2100 hours...***_

Back in the room where the Staff of High Heaven was, the lights were back on and Yuri was unfrozen by Zee. The leader thanked Yui for convincing Zee to release her, but Zee pointed at Yuri for the trouble. 'Seems you're the one in charge of the psychic. What do you want and why are you here?'

Before Yui could say something, Yuri stopped the pinklette and stepped to say it. 'Zee... it's been awhile, but we're sorry to budge in like this. We can't say the museum is not safe for something like the staff.'

'Then there's another force at work here then.' Zee seemed to already know. 'I was informed but it seemed that it would be too soon if they were to try take it. I take the side you're against called Eternal Project is responsible?'

Yuri and Yui gasped for the girl's extensive knowledge, or so they thought. 'Yeah.' The leader replied. 'We've been trying to stop them from ever getting their hands on something worse than the shadows ravaging around the world. Now they have control of the shadows, they want to take the power of these artifacts for themselves.'

Zee then caught Yuri's words "these artifacts". 'Then you already know about them. It seems you also know that the Shield of the Underworld is risking lives to protect them.'

'Yes, but...' Yuri paused to think if Zee would understand. _Would she?_

'You don't need to tell it. Odds are: They'll be able to grab it no matter if I protect the staff.' Zee finished Yuri's thought.

'Right... But how did you know?' Yui asked.

'I've been informed of what happened to Riyadh. It seems she couldn't handle her responsibility due to the enemy's second objective by getting the artifact for themselves. But... even grave news came in too, and it's fresh.' Zee primarily explained.

'We're listening.' Yuri and Yui said.

'Apparently, two other artifacts have been stolen from the U.S. and from Mongolia. It's the Golden Fists and the Helmet of Great Persuasion, respectively. In total, there are six artifacts. If they get hold of them all, it'll be very bad, we won't be able to even handle their power, and they could overrun us altogether.'

The duo then gasped for hearing this, and it made Yuri speak up. 'It's all the more reason we should take away from them! You must understand, Mizuki! This is no longer a job of an ordinary surveillance crew and a defensive team with shields. We've got to fully defend and transport the precious thing away from them!' Yuri's expression of tactical security still made Zee understand. 'The Shield can no longer protect it because the secret is already out! Believe it or not... we can't stand to see Eternal Project's complete rise to power! If it meant alliance with unlikeliest...'

'No.' Zee said once, which then froze Yuri and Yui in their tracks for a while. Then Zee continued. 'If it meant alliance with the likeliest of sides...' Zee clenched her fists and her green eyes colored her natural color. '...I'll be glad to see the end with you.'

The duo was relieved to hear it and was glad. 'So you'll join us?' They asked.

Zee thought about it for a while and she nodded. 'I'll be joining you.'

'That's great!' Yuri exclaimed with joy before the lights went out again. 'What's that?! Zee, you did that?'

'No.' Zee's green eyes were still up and she looked towards the direction of the entrance. 'It's a good thing my senses are sharp, detecting heat. We've got company.'

'Eternal Project?!' Yuri asked while she equipped her pistol.

'...and armed too.' Zee answered. 'There's no doubt that they're busting in and they want to find the staff.'

'We're gonna teach them a lesson!' Yuri said, then nudging Yui to take off her dress. Yuri did the same, and the both of them revealed their combat suits, only with cycling shorts on. 'We can't just stand by and watch.'

'True... but there's another way: A non-lethal way. And guess what?' Zee smiled and it was their first time to see it. 'It's my plan... and it'll shake them well.'

_***Museum Entrance...***_ The armed squad had their assault rifles up with night-vision goggles equipped on them. 'Search the two hallways for the room!' Whispered the leader. 'Two and Five, form up. The rest? Take the other side.'

The leader, including the other two he called eventually arrived in the war figurine room, where Yui was before she met Zee. 'All of you, make sure you're all alert and have the night vision goggles up.' The leader then noticed the broken figurine case and was somehow suspicious. _A broken figurine case? We're not alone in this..._ 'Spread out.' He ordered his two teammates to spread and search the figurine room.

'_That's where you made a mistake._' Zee's voice echoed in the room and the leader was alert, but he didn't see something coming. His goggles were removed from behind and was thrown off. Because he can't see the dark, he aimlessly looked around, and saw a pair of green eyes. 'Freeze.' She widened her eyes and looked straight at his, and his body froze.

Then his teammates saw the squad leader and were alert. One of them was then dragged like a ragdoll and was thrown to the wall by what they knew as "invisible." The other was stripped of his goggles, and suffered the same frozen state as the leader's.

Yui was in front of the other pinned man with his back against the wall, and his weapon dropped. She took off his night-vision goggles and he was still resisting. 'You scum! You will...' Then the man stopped speaking and screamed... 'No... no! Please hell no! Don't! I don't...!' Yui noticed his mind dying when a charge set off inside his brain. His eyes twitched upward because of the reaction, and the death of the brain, the only thing connecting his whole body into living.

The pinklette gently put the man down and realized it. _A charge... I felt his mind dead in my eyes..._ Then she turned to Zee, who eventually shown up. 'Zee... before I could read his mind, his brain was blown out. De Palma may have rigged all of them with the same charge and...'

Zee heard small charges set off in the brain of the leader... and the other teammate who were recently defeated. 'As I thought... They're covering their own tracks. Bastards... Have you seen your leader?'

Yui shrugged. 'I don't know. She's usually off doing stuff on her own. Last I've heard, she'll sneak up on the other two.'

Then the both of them heard gunshots from Yuri's handgun, and some from the men after the staff. Zee sighed and looked at Yui. 'And that's called sneaking?'

The two later found Yuri with handgun in hand just beside two dead gunmen somewhere at the east hallway... with one having his eyes tilted and another with a bullet between his eyes. Yuri saw the other too and just denied the help. 'What? I can take care of my own.'

'And you told me you were gonna sneak!' Yui protested.

'Enough!' Zee said with her calm tone. 'We're going to need to escape if we'll get the staff out intact and away from them. Yui... I suggest you be quick to fly back to that room, grab the staff, and wrap it inside the cloth from that case you saw.'

'Right!' Yui nodded and flew off to the west hallway where the room should be.

The trio then met up at the center lobby which was near the entrance, but what they found as a surprise was only one, but a powerful worry to them. It was Dark Scream... known to be Hisako. 'You three? Well... I see even Misaki is here as well.'

Yui turned to Zee. 'You know Hisako?'

Zee nodded. 'She was just one of my worries, Yui. Do you?'

'She's my friend, but manipulated by De Palma.'

'I guess this is the time I fight her.' Zee told Yui before she turned to Hisako. 'You're a nuisance, Dark Scream.'

Scream snorted. 'Easy for you to say, Night Witch. You're rather much of a mess before than you were now. I'm impressed you're improved.' Then she raised her fists... which she seem to understand were gloved with gold. 'But this is where it's supposed to end, Misaki, along with Yuri and Yui of the ASC!' The golden gloves shone on her hands... and for a while, she knew heavier metallic fists were in her hands. Thanks to her modified mutation, she's able to carry the golden fists with no problem. 'It's time to die!'

'Not in your life.' Mizuki then turned to the two. 'You two better run while you still can. Yui, it's best you fly her out of here while she's got the staff.'

'What about you?!' Yui was concerned of Zee.

'I'll settle the score with your friend. Don't worry. I'm not gonna kill her... yet.'

Scream ran for Mizuki. 'THAT'S ADORABLE BUT YOU'RE LETTING YOUR GUARD DOWN!' Then she activated her boosters to quicken her pace. With golden fists in hand, she charges.

Yui and Yuri ran off to leave Mizuki into her fight. 'ZEE!' Yui screamed out but was pulled by Yuri for the two of them to escape...

Both of them made it outside the entrance and noticed people were running because of the mess happening inside. The duo a parked vehicle, which was intended for the squad of Eternal Project.

The pinklette tried to go back but was stopped by Yuri. 'We have to go! This staff is...'

'We can't leave her!' Yui declared. 'I'm going back!' Then she left Yuri who was holding the staff...

'WAIT, YUI!' Yuri knew Yui's choice was rather reckless. _Silly girl... I guess I have to check her out._

For a short time, Hisako was able to overpower Zee. She was able to release speed as her fighting techniques improved because of the Golden Fists artifact. She hit Mizuki's torso, head, and even made a critical hit to her thigh.

In no time at all, Mizuki was pinned to the wall while a golden fist was on her chest by Dark Scream. She never thought that challenging the holder of a sacred artifact would be a bad choice, and the power of the holder would be multiplied a few times. _Damn it... I should have known she also mastered the Golden Fists already. I underestimated her._

'You're weak and pathetic! And you're finished!' Hisako was about to strike with her free hand with another golden fist when she got hit by a psychic force wave, making her let go of Mizuki. Scream skidded back, and looked at the psychic with rage. 'Well you're rather a handful!'

'I'm not letting you hurt my friends!' Yui snapped back at Hisako. 'You should thank me for considering to be friendly, but still... you shall be punished!'

Scream then thought of the odds. _You're rather impressive, Yui... but this is only the beginning. You may have two artifacts, but we'll be stealing the other two, once we know what they are._ 'You're lucky to have an advantage.' Then she disengaged her golden fists, turning back into gloves. 'Just so you know... we're just a step closer to reaching our goals. You won't stop us... and not even the Shield can protect the artifacts.'

Mizuki was surprised Hisako lowered her defenses and stepped back due to her injuries. 'Why do you want it?! What makes you so sure you'll be able to dominate everything with the artifacts?!'

'It's already obvious, Misaki! Your mother may not have made the books, but we know what she's done!'

Then Mizuki froze to Hisako's words. 'W-what...? What do you mean?!'

Scream giggled villanously. 'You didn't know, did you? After your mother ended the long curse of Misaki Yomiyama over Class 3 of Yomiyama North, the shadows' strength has increased.'

Yui then was confused. 'What? I thought the shadows never existed before it was artificially made?!'

'Tsk tsk.' Hisako hissed. 'You shouldn't know, but I'm giving you a heads up. The shadows DID exist, even before they were made to mess up the afterlife. And as I'm sure you know... it started with those war lords who wanted the artifacts from themselves. After their deaths, they were left as energy sources... which was what De Palma was after from the beginning...'

'...to make the shadows of now possible.' Mizuki finished. 'You don't know my mother, Scream! She would never have done this!'

'Oh... she has, unfortunately. It was her who set off the curse to be lifted, ending her life in the process. She may have ended the curse on ONE ghost, but the energy from that curse powered the energy source in the earth!' Hisako explained with detail.

_The dark energy!_ Yui was able to get it. _I won't blame that person, but this puts us in a bad position!_

_But that's 10 years ago!_ Zee thought. _She didn't even know about the complexity of the situation!_ 'You dare put her as the source of your success?! She didn't even know!'

'But we know her.' Hisako smiled wickedly at Mizuki. 'I don't want to spoil it... so you'll figure out the rest. Until then...' She equipped and threw a flash block in the air. '...I'll see you all in hell with me!' The flash block ignited and it released a white light, then temporarily blinding Zee and Yui. The next thing they knew after the short flash, Hisako was gone. '_All of you will be under his rule!_' And she laughed in echoes as it faded...

Yui then looked at Zee with intent to read her mind... but then decided against it. _Not yet... but... who is she really? Why is her mother even involved in all this?! What's going on?_ The pinklette was startled when she heard Zee shout her loudest with her face up. _She's upset, isn't she?_

Yuri came in to check out what happened and saw Yui, who was watching Zee release her anger when she punched the wall, making cracks from it. The leader came beside the pinklette and asked. 'Where's Hisako?'

'Gone, and we may have new info. I'll tell you later about it.' Yui replied.

Zee paid attention to the duo and her green eyes turned back to its natural red color and she approached them while drying her face from a few tears. 'You could have ran off, Yuri.'

'I'm just concerned. I couldn't leave Yui behind.'

'But you risked the safety of the artifact. You're a fool of a leader to understand.' Zee then slapped Yuri after saying that.

Yuri felt the pressure of the slap and didn't react, but turned back to see Mizuki upset. 'We don't leave each other behind. What if that's my reason?'

Mizuki felt a little sympathy. 'Like she's family to you?'

Then the leader remembered her past... how her siblings got involved in a hostage crisis, and how Yuri wasn't able to protect them before their sudden deaths. This made her pissed and replied to Mizuki... 'I wouldn't expect you to understand it yourself.' And she turned her back from Mizuki. 'Yui... we gotta go.' Yuri started to walk for the door again...

...when Mizuki decided to change the atmosphere. 'Wait!' She called out her voice to Yuri and the leader then stopped to stand, still with her back in view to Mizuki. 'I'm sorry... I didn't know.'

'No.' Yuri turned around to face Mizuki. 'Partly, you're right. And I know I don't think of the wisest of things, but that's me. When I think of the team I have, they're the only family I got.' She sighed. 'Right now may not be the time. We have to move before others come for us.'

Mizuki didn't know what to think of except that Yuri is proud of who is she is. _She better not make that pride her center. I'll tell her about me as soon as we're done here. I can't hide like this anymore._ Mizuki decided to follow the leader, and Yui soon after...

_***Sawyer Submersible, ASC Meeting Room, Deck 3, 2115 hours***_ Rakki was there while she heard the boys were playing poker. She was lying down on the sofa by herself, knowing the other girls were out, except for Jade, who seemed concerned of the gambler. 'Red...' Jade approached Rakki from behind the sofa.

The red head sighed when she looked at the silverette. 'Just tell me I suck.'

'You rule at poker and at Mahjong, ok?'

'That's not what I meant. I mean... didn't you see me one time when I was with Koun?'

Jade sighed. 'I only heard about it. But look... that was two days ago. Let it go, will you?'

'I just can't think of what I would do if he ever lost his life. I'm still too young, but I felt a heart attack was possible even through that.'

'Feel ya there.' Then Jade stopped to think of something else to distract the red head from her lonely thoughts.

Then the silverette thought of something new. 'Red... listen. You ever had some sort of love triangle with anyone before?'

'Huh? A triangle? Well, yeah. I had it with TK once.'

'Who's TK?'

'You don't know him, but I call him "The Boss Man." He's kinda cool to look at, especially with that peace symbol as a necklace he sometimes wears. He's a good dancer too. Sometimes I even laugh just to forget by bad moments when I was still in the afterlife. He got into my nerves once or twice when I was official with Hisako. But that actually faded when me and her have done it aleady.' Then the red head realized that her mouth had said too much. _The hell?! I just can't forget that night, can I?!_

Jade was shocked to hear the revelation from Rakki. _Rakki? She's really done it with a girl? Wow... I never knew she could be so passionate... besides being perverted... but am I right I heard that?_ She then poked at Rakki with a villainous smile. 'You're really passionate for a gay. You know that?'

'Tsk! At least I'm a bit better of a gay than the yag named "Hinata" with Otonashi!' Rakki said it and Hinata stood up immaturely.

'I HEARD THAT!' Hinata said, and a mallet reached his scalp before he was knocked unconscious, which is actually from Takeshi.

'Ignore him...' And Takeshi dragged Hinata back to the game they were playing.

The silverette was still impressed to know Rakki has done it, knowing she herself never did. _I wish I could have done it myself with a girl. Damn it... developed my breasts and for nothing all that time... well... only for a boy._

Rakki looked at Jade and understood the expression. 'I know that look, Jade.'

'Huh? What look?' Jade began to blush.

'That look... of a little depression from jealousy.' Rakki smiled.

'Jealous?! Of what?!' Jade then knew her blush was visible.

'You're imagining it, but you've never done it, haven't you?' Rakki already got into Jade's soul that she knew the silverette's mind was playing tricks on her. 'So... I knew it.'

Jade didn't speak out of the little embarassment. _She figured me out! She's more than experienced... but she's gotten into this from the start! She knows better than I do, huh?_ Then Jade began to wonder why. _She IS a mother, so yeah... she's that good... But how do I...?_

'Do you want to?' Rakki asked out of the short silence.

Jade was shocked and pretended that it was just an ordinary question and still blushed. 'I'm sorry, what?'

'You heard me. Sex is not always in my mind, but I'm beginning to see your mind has it glued to that subject.' Rakki figured out Jade. The red head then sat up. 'As a mom, I would refuse, but I want to do you a favor to get to know me... and my insides.'

Jade knew there was a little disgusting taste on the red head, but she ignored it and was excited. 'Will you? It's too easy.' She looked away and was embarassed that Rakki felt wanting to help the silverette

'Got nothing better to do for the night anyway.' Rakki stood up. 'I'd rather want you to be happy sharing the bed with me.' Rakki guided her hand for Jade's head to face Rakki's where their eyes would meet. 'It's okay.'

Jade knew this was the moment she needed to try something new. _If Rakki and Hisako were able to do it together, why can't I?_ 'Okay, let's do it.' Jade suddenly said it and knew things would change from there. Then, she knew she was walking out with Rakki out of the meeting room...

_***Yui's quarters...***_ Yui was already in her PJ's and wanted to feel comfy on her bed. Mizuki was provided an extra set to wear for herself... and light green was at least something nice for her. Unfortunately, they had to share the bed because it was the only one.

Then Yui was still awake and wanted to talk a little more. 'Zee...?'

'What?' Mizuki asked.

'I wanna know your story, Zee.' Yui was concerned to who Mizuki really is that no one would be able to understand, but the pinklette wished to know first.

Mizuki took a little time before speaking up. 'Do you wanna know?' And the pinklette nodded to Mizuki's question. 'Okay. I can help with that then. It's actually a dark past, so you need to be prepared. I could at least tell you a brief story, and how I obtained my powers then.'

_(FLASHBACK)_

_**My life has mostly been involved in sadness. Actually, it's involved more in death that time. First off... I never asked to be the daughter of someone who wore a doll's eye. But what I DID wish... is to try seeing what she has done once... and continue it. We're no longer in Yomiyama city like before, but a lot of strange things keep happening...**_

_**My mother... Mei Misaki, was someone caring, no matter how silent she is or separated from the society she would be. She left me to be in charge of myself... knowing she actually cares of what I was doing.**_

_**What I DIDN'T know... is that together with someone she met from that school in Yomiyama North High, they stopped a long-time curse that was lingering since 1972, and it cost them their lives... Both my mom and a man named Kouichi Sakakibara... His name I would never forget. Both of them... I would never forget.**_

_**I cried so hard when I was at my mom's funeral. The first thing that came to me was a reminder that I was on my own. The second is that I've lost a parent. They both died in a fire and explosion, while HOLDING each other. They must have had some love when in Yomi high. And knowing that they're once together? It kinda made me feel easy. My mom is not the usual type to mingle, but suddenly I was proud of my mom when I knew from then, she was dating a boy in high school.**_

_**A year later... when I was attending high school myself... one night, I had a dream. It first involved dead people, but then the next dream involved darkness. The third dream... was the most unforgettable one... because it involved the curse that recently ended, and it left both a curse, and a legacy from my mother. This was my beginning...**_

_**One night, I awoke in my room in my night gown. It was supposedly dark... but when I opened my eyes... it was lighter than usual. I felt something wasn't right with my vision: Hints of green shown on my vision. This was supposed to make me feel scared, knowing it's my vision doing this, but I wasn't. The dreams did make a wake up call for me... but I didn't know what it meant at first.**_

_**I got off my bed to see what my vision led me to. I was in a small apartment. It's not much, but it was all I could afford at the moment. I saw the usual small room, which is the only one where my bed was, and the dining table as well. **_

_**As I tried going for the door, the door knob suddenly moved, just after I heard a click. From instinct, I could already tell that I was about to face a burglar. And what I did by instinct again... was hide in the darkest part of the room, which is luckily on the corner near the door.**_

_**I heard the door open and saw a bit of light from the outside, and the door was immediately closed. The room was briefly dark but I saw a trace of light from a flashlight. Then I saw my burglar, equipped with a backpack, and he was up to no good, looking for the most valuable things he could find. He thought it was empty... and that's where he's mistaken.**_

_**As if by instinct, I'm able to move around the dark room with much speed, as it's my only choice to avoid being seen by him. Another good thing about me with some sort of power in me is that I'm much silent than before especially my footsteps. The burglar soon found his way at my bed. He started to look for valuables, even under my bed. And he knew... that I was just simple, having no valuables of such.**_

_**This is where I began to scare him. He made a mistake making that room dark, which is my advantage. After he stood up straight from my bed, my skin turned cold, and I was aware of it. Without fear, I did a gentle and slow touch to his nape. It creeped up his skin and he turned around with his flashlight... finding nothing. He turned around to shine his light around the room, and kept finding nothing.**_

_**But when he turned to the door... I let his light shine on me... making him see my green eyes like an animal, staring at his. As soon as he saw the terror in pale skin, white night gown, and my green eyes in league with my dark hair, he screamed. Then... I tackled him resulting him to be on the ground on his back, and me... over him.**_

_**The lights turned on, and it made surges. It was me... purely making the room scary for him, manipulating his fear. With him paralyzed with fear, I grabbed his hand and put it on my chest... and fondled it. I moaned and looked upward... and in sin, kept moaning while I let his fingers touch my chest, squeezing them to make myself earn sensation from my temptation and his.**_

_**I suddenly threw his arm off and that's when my face was near his... He's scared, especially when he looked at the eyes I have... **_'Listen carefully, because it will only be once I say it.' Mizuki whispered. 'You made a mistake. You come into my home... and violate my peace. If you don't want to make me do something as punishment, leave now while you still can.'

_**He was resilient when I let him go. I watched him equip a pistol from his backpack... and with instinct...**_ 'Freeze' _**and he froze, with that handgun still in his hand.**_ _**Again, it came from me.**_ 'You wanted to kill me?' _**I was calm at this stage, and I knew the only way to make this go away, is to kill him.**_ _**I then rose and hovered a few feet off the floor.**_ 'Your only punishment for your resilience, is DEATH.' _**I raised my hands up to my chest and formed 2 fingers to make a certain figure... then the figure was solid, made from a dark aura. Next thing I knew, a threw a black shuriken, and it was heading straight for my victim.**_

_**I saw the neck pierced with the shuriken, and with the hand I used to throw it, I ordered it, and it entered the neck completely, making him bleed a lot. I even made it spin while it was in his neck... ripping whatever there is in his dirty neck... Then... to execute him, my shuriken suddenly shot upwards... exiting his scalp in a flash.**_

_**Blood gushed out from his neck, his mouth... and his head and his eyes were still. He got on his knees... and dropped dead on the floor.**_

_**I held the shuriken, and I made it disappear. When my feet touched the floor, the lights went out again, and it was dark like it was expected. From that night, I knew... that my life was about to change.**_

The next morning, Mizuki was holding a bag and was already far off the apartment. Then, she stopped and looked back to the apartment. _I'm about to embark on a journey... that I've never embarked on before, leaving my old life behind, and what or who I was... Goodbye to my home... and to my mother..._ And she continued walking her way.

_**I only heard the sirens wailing to the apartment I was once in. If they expect to find me... I'm missing like a ghost now...**_

_(End of flashback)_

Yui was surprised to hear the whole story from Mizuki. 'How... long was it, when you got your powers?'

'Seemed to be five years ago. Then... two years after that, I joined the Shield of the Underworld. No doubt from there that I was going to make an excellent member. I've done my best to keep protecting the artifact I was assigned to. From then, I had the edge because I trained while I was free from my duties.'

'Cool.' Yui smiled before she yawned. 'Wow... time flies. We should get some sleep...' Then she clapped upwards and the lights were off. The room was dark for both of them

'Yui...' Mizuki called. 'Do you wanna see my eyes? I feel I wanna give you a little spook.'

'I wouldn't feel spooked of you, Zee.' Yui said.

'Really?'

'Of course.' The pinklette told Mizuki with honesty. 'But go ahead. I wanna see those eyes of yours.'

'Okay.' Then, Mizuki made her eyes glow with green. The eyes looked straight at Yui's which eventually told excitement.

'Wow... they glow! I was right!' Yui was amused to see Mizuki's eyes glow. 'You have beautiful eyes, Zee.'

Mizuki felt Yui's words that meaningful for the first time in her life. 'T-thank you...'

'Your welcome, Zee.' Then... Yui stared into those beautiful green eyes for a while, before hers closed and was finally receiving her invitation to slumber.

Mizuki thought it was her first time to hear Yui say something no one else did yet. _No one from the Shield ever said anything about my eyes... but I'm glad to know Yui knows something else._ She eventually let go of the glow and closed her eyes to be in slumber like the pinklette was. The two of them slept together in harmony...

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you guys have guessed that Mei Misaki's daughter was in this story, then you've guessed well! Credits are also given to the story of Another, where Mei Misaki is actually an original character. I just made sure that her daughter is now on this story. How'd ya'll feel that Mizuki is now part of the team? Maybe the team built up too fast? Don't worry... cause it won't be easy for luck to be on their side from this point on...<strong>_

_**Next on Angel Beats: A New Light: "Guardian Angels"**_

_**"Pull yourself up and stand tall, Angel!"**_

Gonna be busy this time... so expect a long time before I post another chapter. Sorry!

I hope ya guys enjoyed! I'll see you on the next installment! PM me or review for any ideas in mind! ^_^


	9. Guardian Angels

**_Wow... took a while but at least I'm able to upload!_**

**_By the way... a disclaimer... I don't own Angel Beats or its characters, but I do own the characters Jade, Hitoshi, Janina, the Sawyer crew and Sandro as you may have noticed. Mizuki Misaki also came from my supervision but... was a relative to one of the characters of Another._**

**_Another disclaimer: I don't own Another (because some of its story was used too)._**

**_I give special thanks to crazyringo for letting me see to it that Rakki the Gambler is part of my fiction as well! ^_^ Of course I'd make sure some parts contain her stories. It's a promise._**

**_By the way... this chapter's got some mature scenes. Read only AT YOUR OWN RISK, please!_**

_**Now on to the story... Enjoy! ^_^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

_***De Palma's office...***_ Reynald himself was looking over the reports of his experiments on his computer. _Interesting... The experiment is going well. Well... there's still the matter of extracting the energy from the artifacts... but so far, only the dark energy extraction is going well. Those dead war lords are really giving themselves in order for me to unleash havoc. I thank you all, if you still hear me. I'll do you all a favor for your outputs to be as powerful as the artifacts thanks to science. All of you will be remembered for your bravery to venture forward, even if it lead to your deaths. I'm doing this for my brother, and for all of you who died believing in your cause._

Dark Siren entered and was standing in attention. 'Boss... everything's ready for you. We should be ready to transport it to Berlin in a jiff. Anything else?'

'Close and lock the door. I want to talk to you of something.' De Palma ordered the vocalist and she quickly followed. Both of them were then behind a closed and locked door and were alone. 'Good. I think it's about time I show you something you have never seen before...'

'Something I've never seen before?' Iwasawa wondered.

'Yes. It's something that may not be a surprise, but has its differences.' Reynald De Palma said before browsing in one of his desk drawers. Then next thing Iwasawa knew is that she was seeing a black stone, which then exhibited a black and purple aura. She's seen the black aura stones that have been sources of the dark energy, but never something like this. 'What you're looking at here is no ordinary stone. No. It's unlike any other. This is the very stone that my brother, Akiyoshi has once hid from me. It was actually something for me to see, and he needed me to see this for myself by learning it myself. Truly, I knew the discipline in trying to find him and his possessions well. All I needed to do was make the best of what I have and believe I can find answers.

'This stone is the only thing remaining of what I know as his memory. This "Stone of True Darkness" (please translate to Jap) was actually supposed to be entrusted to me, but before he even gave it, he has already passed away due to his accident. Now... I just look at this every time to see if I can even talk to him. I even hear voices... creeping in my head... telling me that my brother died, and only his creation was telling me of what happened in that dimension: the afterlife.'

Iwasawa knew about the afterlife, but didn't know that De Palma was actually looking for it. 'Sir... do you remember when I told you about me, and my experience in the afterlife?'

'Yes, you have. You told me you once got through it.'

'After I died, when I knew that the limbo of a place was actually a place for me to reflect on my regrets and move on, I actually noticed that the place was repeating itself each day. If you brother may have died, it was out of...'

'...boredom, and heart break.' De Palma continued Iwasawa's words. When she heard of the finish, it was new to her when Akiyoshi's love was no longer there. It was also explained to her by De Palma.

'I... see... So, that's how it is.' _My boss isn't crazy but..._ 'Are you able to communicate with that stone you're holding?'

'Exactly. Only the kin of one who made to this dimension may speak. Let's say you're a sister of your sibling, who died. You can talk to that sibling, or anyone who represents him or her using this stone. Even those who made relationships on a good level may speak to their loved ones as well.'

'I really can?' _I can't believe what I'm hearing... and even I didn't know this._ Iwasawa was trying to take all of this in, but rather tried to simplify his ideas for the time being while listening.

'You seem to doubt. It's fine. But heed me now while you can. You've come this far when after you've left the afterlife yourself. Make sure to understand that anyone may be able to do the same. I dare to open communication in a balanced way between this dimension and the other, which is the afterlife. This is something I will do once I've achieved my goals in this life.' De Palma then hid the stone back in his desk drawer.

He then continued. 'I'm going to make sure that everyone will get the equal treatment they deserve, and EVERYONE will get the equal rights. No more struggle, no more fighting. All will live in peace.' De Palma explained to Iwasawa. 'You get the idea, right?'

'Yes, sir. In your terms... you still aim to think that this requires sacrifice.'

'A big step like this requires sacrifice, Ms. Iwasawa, on both my organization and a chunk of humanity who still serve the freedom they choose. I'm not about to make the worst happen if they do agree... but the past attempts of anyone who thinks the same are being ignored, and they get the downfall. Now... if the leaders still don't listen to our warning because they ignore us, we'll still be the top ranking outlaws to ever be seen, but it won't make a difference. They're going to regret EVERY single mistake, such as ignoring equality of EVERYONE. We shall be prosperous, and all powerful all together.' He swore ever since the beginning. It was his brother's legacy to anyone who would carry his objective.

Iwasawa fully understood. _Is my boss aiming for world communisim? It's very familiar to me, but at least we'll get the boost this time, now that we're way ahead._ 'It's somehow that big.'

'Yes. But think of the wonders we can do. The world will thank us, and the future we will make will be just.' De Palma explained. 'First, we'll get the nuisances of our plans, out of the way. This includes leaders and politicians who go against the flow of our objective.'

'It's... wait... then the only ones you won't fully hit are China, Korea and Russia? Why?'

'They have communist influences which I can still use right after I have started to hit other leaders who think otherwise of their government and my aims. I have alliances already, and it will be rough at first, but we'll succeed. If those countries think they're alone, I'm just the bridge to connect them to a better future. That means... boosting their economy, influence, and power first, thanks to us... then we'll get the better hill after them.'

Iwasawa liked the wicked idea. 'It'll be like stepping on those guaranteed with power and taking them while in that stage. Brilliant.'

'And soon... we'll be able to achieve that first goal, once we get the other artifacts. If we get at least four of them, it'll be possible.'

Iwasawa giggled villainously. 'No one will stop us, boss. You're truly the man I love to see succeeding.'

_***21**__**st**__** of June, Sawyer Submersible, 1200 hours***_ The sub was long gone from England and it was on its way to the east coast of the U.S. for a full maintenance check due to the damages it took from the battleship and the sub 2 days ago. It's now somewhere on the Atlantic ocean.

_***Juliet and Yusa's quarters...***_ Juliet was in the room with Takeshi. The two of them started to get intimate, and of course... they just lost themselves when the two tried themselves in sex...

_***1206 hours***_ The lovers were behind the blanket at Juliet's bed, aware that both are naked. She followed her instincts while in lust, returning the boy's kisses while she allows of her chest to Takeshi's hands. She slowly pulled away to try relaxing for a while. 'Takeshi... is this going a little too fast?' She whispered to him.

They kissed again before Takeshi pulled back to reply. 'I really don't know. I've just done it by instinct, I think.' Takeshi didn't care for what he answered, just that he would feel the heat of the moment.

'Oh really?' Juliet's evil smile was followed when the placed her leg over his. 'Then obviously, temptation's a real bitch, isn't it?' Takeshi knew what Juliet meant especially when her skin met with his even before they got into bed. The idea and his thoughts urged him to continued that kiss.

Juliet and Yuzuru were secretly watching. Their spirits were somewhere beside the bed, and Kanade was worried. 'Yuzuru, was it really wise to put the two of them this close?'

'Well... the boy's got good hormone timing.' Yuzuru shrugged at Kanade. 'Besides... he needs a bit of a break.'

Kanade shook her head with a little disappointment. 'Oh my.'

Then, Juliet was already on Takeshi. He was lying on his back when he saw the beauty of the Angel's body. 'Juliet... Wait... maybe we're too fast.' Juliet smiled before she tried dig under the pillow Takeshi's head was resting on, and revealed a condom to him. 'Uh...?'

Juliet felt his embarassment because he didn't provide himself with one, but she understood. 'There's no need for us to rush, like you said.'

'I'm sorry if...'

'Sssh!' She covered her mouth with her fingers and neared her face to his. Once more, she shared a french kiss together, and it sped up again. The both of them touched each other once more while they've done this for a few more minutes...

Yuzuru sighed at the sight. 'Oh... she's drunk too. What could I say, huh?'

'You could say she's got problems with a little rage she's got.' Kanade replied weakly. 'Lately, Takeshi was there to comfort Juliet if she's got some rage in her. He's the one who cools her down now.'

Otonashi was seeing Juliet ride on Takeshi's member. Both of them moaned, and somehow, Otonashi seemed to see this as natural. And he sighed, thinking that her relationship with Kanade was just simple. It wasn't rushed... and it was just right for the two of them to be decent. 'You know... come to think of it, I kinda liked how we roll. There's no intimacy between us, but at least we could say we're normal.'

'By normal...' Kanade was surprised and replied quickly. 'Just with less hormones used, you think we're normal?' Otonashi then didn't answer, as he didn't know and this made Kanade laugh. 'You're a bit naive, Otonashi. I kinda remember that we never had sex.'

'Then why did we kiss that night back in China?' Otonashi looked seriously at Kanade. 'Look... the two of us just didn't start getting curious during our time in the afterlife. After all, you fully felt you have those feelings only when I professed my love to you. It seemed only right that you disappeared and...' Starting here, the boy felt down and he faced away from her. '...I know even for a while, I felt love... and somehow that urge that was supposed to be in me.'

Kanade then reached the boy's neck and turned his head to her. 'If you really wanted to have a go at me... why didn't you say so?' She said with her monotone voice.

'Wait... what?' Then he got pushed by Kanade until his back was on the floor. Then he looked at Kanade, who eventually brought out her wings. 'What are you planning?!' He asked with a little hostility.

Then, she covered her whole body with her wings. 'I'm doing you a favor. If it's not just for you, it's for us.' When she uncovered her wings, Kanade's whole body was nude. She blushed a little, knowing it's her first time, but she didn't change her plan and walked towards Otonashi.

'Are you serious?!' Otonashi asked after he saw her wings retract.

'I am.' She stopped when she was standing over his pants. Then, she lifted her bare feet and put it directly at his crotch. She already felt the hardness of his member. 'I can tell you're lewd in this.'

'I'm not!' He said with a blush on his face.

'Then why is it hard then?' Kanade's straight point brought Otonashi no answer at all. _At least I know that he's denying it. Some men do, trying to hide their virginity._ 'You don't need to be afraid, you know. The two of us are spirits, and we're given a chance to be together while we still can.'

Otonashi heard Juliet's moans, and with the combination of seeing Kanade nude made him really lewd, and pissed. 'Wait... aren't you gonna save the moment when we... you know...'

'Do the intercourse? Yes. I'm making sure you'll be squirting in me, much sooner.' Kanade said with her monotone voice, and with her soft breathing he heard. 'Unzip them, Yuzuru. I wanna see it.'

'Ah... okay.' Otonashi did as she requested when she put her foot away to unzip his pants. Then, his member stuck out like a tall pole, already with a length of 2 inches. 'Oh... boy. Kanade... you're seeing it. You're... really seeing it.'

Kanade smiled. 'And so what if I am?' She put her bare foot on his member and started to rub it. 'Feeling the blood, Otonashi?' He tried to answer... but was breathing, and was trying to resist the temptation coming in him. She kept rubbing her foot and even put it between her big toe and her second. 'At least I'm being direct to you. You should thank me.' Otonashi felt like Kanade was a changed person, and a more matured one.

'But... why?' He asked while he was breathing and moaning.

'Because I love you, Yuzuru.' She put her bare foot away and was eager to get it started. She then positioned herself over his member as she squatted to be over him. 'I'm doing us both a favor to let it all out. Please...' Then, she felt the head of his member touching her dignity. '...accept me, my love!' She then made sure he penetrated her, slowly, and then suddenly. Once it was fully in... 'Uhhn!' Her emotions were ecstatic as she felt his member inside him.

'No... way!' Otonashi couldn't believe she did it on purpose. 'You really want this?!' Kanade nodded and he knew there was no turning back. 'Then... I gotta make sure both of us are satisfied! Start moving your hips, Kanade!' And in the next few minutes, only moans were heard in that room... Juliet, Kanade, Otonashi and Takeshi... All of them fulfilled their ecstasies and made sure all of them would have satisfied themselves with their partners. This was the first time Kanade was moaning in this... and she liked every second of it...

_***Exterior door of the room...***_Mizuki was on her way to see Juliet for some pointers in combat. Before she opened the door, however, she noticed sounds were coming from the room. Curious, she put her ear next to the room and heard correctly: Sexual moans. She put her head away immediately from the door and blushed a little. _I've heard those before, and I'm not mistaken._ She then closed her eyes, and opened them, turning its colors to green. When she scanned the room, she correctly saw the pink to purple colors of aura flowing from 4 individuals. _Lust. Figures._ She then snorted at the idea. _I say leave them and..._

Yusa was coming from the hallway and saw that Mizuki was at the door, but was surprised she didn't enter yet. She approached the night witch with some curiosity in mind. 'Mizuki, right? If you're interested to talk to Juliet, she's inside.'

'I wouldn't, if I were you.' Mizuki said before Yusa attempted to hand-scan on the sensor.

'Why? What's wrong?' The light blonde asked.

Mizuki sighed on the idea. 'Do you really wanna know?'

Then Yusa sighed while directly at Mizuki's eyes. 'Don't worry. I've had my firsts.' Then she did a hand-scan on the door sensor, and the door slid open. At first sight, she was shocked. _Juliet?! Takeshi?!_ Yusa was seeing Takeshi sitting on Juliet's bed while she rode his member and moving her hips. Both of them were heard moaning. Mizuki even saw the spirits exhibiting the aura while on the floor, with Otonashi penetrating Kanade while he was behind her. Yusa saw enough and decided to close the door.

Mizuki giggled. 'See?' Her green eyes turned back to its original red color. Yusa was panting for the sight she has seen and decided to step back. 'It's your first?'

'Whatever.' Yusa blushed and just walked away, knowing she can't disturb Juliet and Takeshi during their "love session". Mizuki looked at the blonde's hair sway as Yusa walked the distance away from the room.

Mizuki shook her head a little. _This is gonna take a lot of getting used to... But I already like it here._ She shrugged and left the scene inside the room as it is.

_***Yui's quarters, 1211 hours***_ Mizuki then arrived in Yui's room, and saw the pinklette watching TV, while eating fried chicken. She noticed that the pinklette's acoustic guitar was on the bed. 'Hey, Zee!' The pinklette called while she took a bite on the chicken she was eating. All the night witch could do was wave her hand and approach Yui. 'What's up?'

'I figured we should train together.' Mizuki straightly told Yui. 'I was around in the ship but I can't find anything to do. I know you're a psychic, and I may need to understand that some shuriken attacks I could make could be parried. Maybe you could help me with it?'

After Yui heard it straight, she took a last bite from her food. 'Okay! Let's do it!'

'Aren't you relaxed for a while?' Mizuki asked. 'I was supposed to get us out to train a little later on.'

'I wouldn't refuse. Besides... I'm doing you a favor for the first time.' Yui smiled and held Mizuki's hand. 'Zee, let's do our best!'

_***Shiina and Sandro's quarters...***_ Shiina was doing some scribbling on her sketchpad while her head relaxed on her fist. Sandro was making a call to his superior in the NSA. Lately, the Russian was actually concerned with Rakki's presence. All this time, they were carrying a resistance member, and was worried she could get tracked.

After he made his call, Shiina decided to know what the talk was about. 'Wanna tell me about it?' She asked as she kept scribbling.

'Shiina... he told us that the destruction of Rakki's group has been confirmed, and it happened in Berlin.' Pablo said in reply.

'Germany, huh? All the way out there...?'

'Remember that there were fascists during World War II? Well... the agency just confirmed an old fascist faction known as the "Das geeinte Welt". It translates to "the united world". And do you know the relationship between the fascists and communist Russia back then?'

'They were enemies back then. You're saying De Palma used that faction to eliminate that resistance group?' Shiina was able to get it.

'Right. Question is... why?'

'I can tell you one thing. De Palma may be in league with fascist groups recently, but that's not his real objective, to be allies with them, I mean.'

'Nobody said about him being allies with them. He used them as mercenaries, which doesn't make any sense.' He scratched his head thinking of the problem. 'Somehow, he's covering something up, and I don't like it one bit. He can't change anything if he's done it himself, but to say the least, their bodies were horribly exposed to the public by that same faction. It's not their style, so it came from their client.'

'De Palma? Well that's new to me.' Shiina was surprised that Eternal Project made their own mercenaries expose the dead bodies of their victims. 'How were the victims exposed?'

'Apparently, the police was infiltrated in its branch in Berlin. The group disguised themselves as coroners. Apparently, all the victims' bodies were in there. In a small way, the group decided to hang the victims by using ropes around their necks. Before the group was discovered, they killed themselves before they were ever questioned.'

Shiina was shocked when she heard it. 'That's crazy. A suicide group? Then the only thing De Palma has sent was a message by showing their bodies.'

'That's the problem. What was the message?' Sandro wondered. 'And of all places, why reveal the victims and at their bloody conditions in a police station in Berlin?'

Shiina then stopped scribbling and thought of something before she stood up from her seat. 'It may be related to their origin, or where they may come from, and that's what I want to find out.'

'Where are you going?'

'I think it's time I tried researching. Also, the intel officers in the ship also have updates on De Palma's movements. Each time they take a victim or two, I have to scan if the victims make a pattern.'

'Pattern?' Sandro believed Shiina was catching up to something. 'Is there something you wish to tell me?'

'Look... it's a gut feeling that I can't describe. I know the message is already there... and I'm just not thinking about the right subject. I need to do some reading, okay?' Shiina explained to him calmly. 'Please understand.'

Sandro sighed and knew her lover and co-worker was determined to find the answers to this mystery they were solving. 'Just make sure you tell me first about what you find. Shiina... we're in this together, you know.'

Shiina approached him and immediately neared her face to his and her lips touched his. It took several seconds on their kiss that Sandro also returned, and she pulled away eventually. 'I know.' The ninja smiled as she walked for the door.

_Ayy... What is this girl thinking now?_ He was wondering what was in her mind that she decided to act. _Gut feeling, huh? At least I understand where you're coming from..._

_***ASC Meeting Room... 1216 hours***_ Yuri was alone with Jade because she called the silverette herself. As usual, the leader was sitting behind her desk and Jade was seated on a chair facing the desk. 'So, Jade, any news?'

'Except for that group being exposed in Berlin? Nothing.' The silverette sighed and thought of the gambler. 'Rakki's really pissed and wants blood in her hands to at least a member of that faction, or De Palma.'

'Hmm... "Das geeinte Welt". It was interesting to hear that name. It's related to the Nazi division of the German army, right?' Yuri said before Rakki suddenly came in.

'Damn right it is.' Rakki suddenly replied with a little anger.

_Rakki?! You're drunk!_ Jade thought when she saw Rakki drink especially with the grief she experienced. 'What are you...?!'

Before Jade finished the sentence, Rakki kicked the long sofa like it was a ball, and it was sent straight to a wall. The silverette figured Rakki was using the ring (The Tiger's Protection) for that and it worried her. 'Rakki, stop it!' She even stood up from her seat just to prove her worry.

Rakki was just panting when she turned to Yuri. 'You better have something to do on this. Because if you don't, I'm gonna get off this ship and travel all the way to Berlin to kill some fascist bitches myself.' The red said this with her fists clenched and her emotions out of control.

Yuri stood up from her seat. 'And what if I refuse?' She asked calmly. 'Even if you would, we're underwater. And you'd waste your time looking for them alone.'

'I DON'T CARE! I JUST KNEW THEY WERE MASSACRED, BUT THEY'VE BEEN EXPOSED AS DEAD TO THE COPS?! THEY'RE INSANE AND THEY'RE OUT OF CONTROL!' Rakki shouted at the leader and knew she wanted to protect the dignity of each one who died. 'I'm gonna walk out of this stinking tub of a submarine and look for the assholes who did this!'

'But this is the only "tub" of a submarine that could safely take you there. What other way is there? We're in the middle of the Atlantic!' Yuri countered the red head's statement.

Rakki knew the leader was right. She felt that she wanted to give up and was on her knees and starting to cry. Jade was concerned of the red head and eventually removed the ring from her. Then the silverette hugged Rakki. 'Let it all out, Red... Let it all out.' The silverette said as Rakki was releasing tears of sadness from her eyes.

'I...I don't know... what to do, Jade.' Rakki then hugged Jade back while she continued to cry. 'This is so frustrating!'

'It's okay... There's nothing you can do, alright?' Jade calmed the red head down, thinking of the emotional stress that she had gone through before she was drunk. _Man… she's really wasted… and depressed. I could have done some more of getting this out of her system._ She then turned her head to Yuri. 'Look... she better get to her room. I'll get her there myself, if you don't mind.'

Yuri nodded. 'I don't. Go.'

'Thanks.' Jade then encouraged Rakki to stand, and they stood up together. Knowing Rakki's completely wrecked, Jade figured of giving her friend support as she walked because of her drunk status.

Yuri was alone again and had to think fast. _This is getting out of hand... He's beginning to make his move in finding us, or is he? We better be careful. Even underwater, smaller subs can detect us, and we'll be fighting for our lives again._ Then she went for her communicator and decided to give the captain a call. 'Captain Kowalski, right now, where are we?'

'_Miss Nakamura, we're still somewhere in the Atlantic, but we're faster this time because of the engine efficiency upgrades we got. What's the plan?_' The captain asked of Yuri's plans.

'Captain... don't assume, but IF we were ever going back to Europe... how long would it take and would we be that fast?'

Kowalski was surprised but answered. '_Well... we can certainly get back to Europe in 5 hours. But... where are you going this time?_'

'Berlin, Germany.' Yuri said with good conviction.

Then Kowalski sighed and agreed. '_First we'll make sure everything's okay. We'll have to drop by the Celtic Sea Port. I could arrange a transport for you to get to Berlin if you'd like. The ship needs its continuous integrity check, you know._'

'It's okay. Do what you wish for the ship, and at least get us that close. Just near Ireland is good enough too. Once we're there, the team's gonna have an hour of break, but you better get a jet chopper ready for us.'

'_Even better. A recon jet will do. No threats are in that area, so far. Shadow threats have been increasing, but only on the western parts of Europe._'

'Great. We have a destination then. Keep me posted, Captain.'

'_Understood. We're on our way._' Kowalski hanged up, and Yuri was going to expect this journey will get much harder.

Yuri then decided to leave the meeting room...

_***Yuri's quarters... 1300 hours...***_ She was in her quarters and she looked at her picture frame... which had her former family... and herself included. _If only they were all still alive. But all is well because they may have lived in my past, and I won't forget them..._

She got in the showers to make sure she's fresh for the afternoon. Her training is coming up and needs to be fresh before another day of hard work. When she got the water pouring on her while she washed her nude body... _I wonder how Juliet's doing? She took her mother's death really hard this morning..._ Yuri sighed of the idea after she saw Juliet getting drunk in a good morning such as hours ago. And she was not alone... She was with Rakki.

(FLASHBACK)

_***4 hours ago... Mess Hall...***_ Yuri was supposedly going to eat... but instead of eating, she overheard a conversation between Juliet and Rakki, who eventually hid under the counter with no one else around to manage the area.

Juliet was drinking tough whiskey with Rakki. The red head was feeling down and started. 'What brings you to this gloomy part of town?'

The Angel had her sip and replied. 'I don't know. I just thought of coming here to ease myself first. Maybe it'll be nice to relax for a while.'

'Really? Well, I'm not relaxing.'

'Why, what's wrong?'

'Heard the news recently?' Rakki shook her head for being disappointed at Juliet. 'Look... my old resistance group... they've been killed and I mean... ALL OF THEM.'

Juliet was shocked. 'Oh... I'm sorry.'

'It was the work of a fascist group, but De Palma's in this. I know it.' Rakki kept pouring from that bottle and began to hold her glass. 'Bastards... I'll kill them all.'

'Well...' Juliet sighed before she took the bottle from Rakki and poured some for herself. 'I just got the news. My mom got cancer, actually... and she's the only one I got. We talked a lot after I left home, and she understood who I was. I didn't know why she let me go anyway... I wished I could have been there for her when it happened.' She took a drink from her glass of alcoholic beverage and she took a deep breath afterwards. 'My mom's gone, Rakki. Can you believe it?'

'Oh...' Rakki was surprised to hear the Angel's story as well. 'I'm sorry to hear that.'

'Hey, we're both sorry... and we're both sad.' Juliet justified herself. 'It's not just me, but you too.' She also justified for Rakki as well.

'So... you wanna keep this up? You're a bit young, you know.'

'Young? Who says age matters?' Juliet smiled at Rakki. 'I dare you to a contest. Whoever gets the most to drink and keeps awake, gets to be the winner.'

'I don't think you're suited for that.' The red head chuckled.

'So, you'll refuse this challenge?'

'Drinking to sleep may be my thing, but I got other matters.' The red head stood up, suddenly, her face didn't seemingly too happy. 'Sorry if it's this way, Juls.'

Juliet sighed. 'It's okay. I'm staying here.' Then, the red head grabbed the bottle of alcoholic drink and walked out. 'Hey! That's my bottle!' The red head didn't listen to Juliet and just left. _Oh well. I guess another bottle is fine._ Juliet then went to the counter and grabbed another bottle, and immediately opened it, not noticing Yuri was there already.

Then, Yuri came out by instinct from the counter and joined Juliet. 'Hey... you okay?'

'What dragged you here, princess?' Juliet said as she poured her drink in her glass.

'Don't call me that.' Yuri's hands were at her waist already. 'Look... you don't need to do this.'

'I'd rather forget some of my sadness here. Besides... I know what to do later: Take a bath with cold water to clear it all out.' She then drank the alcoholic drink "bottoms-up" to be sure she finished the small glass.

'I don't think this is...' Yuri tried to approach Juliet and take the glass and the bottle.

'Guard Skill: Hand Sonic.' Juliet's blade appeared on one hand and pointed its tip to Yuri's neck to stop in her tracks. 'Look... leave me. And don't lecture me either.'

Yuri didn't worry about the blade and sighed. 'I'm not lecturing you. I'm just telling you to step back from this. It numbs your senses.' Yuri pushed Juliet's arm gently to put away the blade.

'Let them go numb. It may be my first, but I wanna give a good call in having fun this morning.' Juliet said while she poured another round in her glass.

'What are you planning? Killing someone?'

'Of course not. Something else sinful, I think.' Juliet replied with conviction. 'Yurippe, I'm sorry if I'm like this... but I gotta let go a little.'

Kanade's voice echoed in Yuri's head. '_I'm sorry if she's like this. You see... her mother passed away. If you talk to her about it, she'll break. Even I tried, but she blocks me out. I know you're concerned, but I know she won't do something much crazier than what she thinks._'

'What would she do?'

'_You'll know one day, Yuri. For now, I suggest you give her time. She took it hardly when she knew._' Kanade's words really hit Yuri seriously and decided to heed the past Angel's words. '_Thanks, Yuri._'

'Of course, Kanade. Juliet... stay cool, okay?' Yuri patted Juliet's shoulder, who, in reply just smiled and nodded but didn't speak.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

_***0213 hours, Yuri's quarters...***_ Yuri was already in her training gear before she would go for her training and was using her holo-tablet when she heard a doorbell. 'Come in.' Then, she saw a blonde come in, granting it was Sekine, but another blonde followed her and was identified as Yusa. The two came together to talk to the leader. 'Sekine? What's up?' Yuri knew Sekine may have a serious subject to talk about when she got there.

The bassist stepped forward and hands clenched together to consider concern. 'Yuri... Takeshi's with Juliet, which is what I'm aware of right now... but...'

'What?' Yuri asked.

Then Yusa replied the leader's question. 'It's her, and Takeshi. The two of them... well... She was drunk and...'

'Of course. They had sex together.' Yuri already knew because of Juliet's drunk condition. The two blondes gasped that Yuri knows. 'Of course I know, okay? Look. I asked Takeshi to watch Juliet... The two of them were really close recently, and I thought it would happen. I even gave her something he could use to be safe.'

Yusa put her palm to her forehead to express that little disappointment. 'Madam, are you sure about that? Don't you think it would make her a little addictive?'

'Starting when I saw those behaviors would come with drunkeness, I gave them both the favor to try relaxing and getting them together temporarily so she could really knock herself out... literally.' Yuri explained.

'Yurippe...' Sekine spoke. 'Don't you think it would have given her the initiative to be with the boy for a longer time? And isn't it unethical to...'

'Don't talk to me about ethics here.' Yuri interrupted the bassist. 'They're not professionally in league, but they're both chosen. If we want them to focus, give them a break. She needs it more because she lost a loved one. It's what Rakki would have done for herself as well. She's taking her losses seriously too.'

'But...' Yusa tried to explain. 'Rakki's...'

'I know her values when she was with Hisako, Yusa.' Yuri interrupted her. 'Juliet may be having her first time, but it's one and the same. She handles it maturely, and Juliet was acting maturely ever since. Although she and Rakki have a different level in terms of experience, Angel has the capacity to understand, and at a younger age too. I wouldn't worry about her now because of this.'

A familiar female voice rang to the heads of the three. '_Thank you, Yuri, for understanding._'

'Kanade?' Yuri asked while looking for her around the room.

'_I would have said anything better, but it was enough. She's resting already._' Kanade said before the leader's doorbell rang again.

It was Takeshi who came in the room. 'Yurippe... Juliet's done. Look... I'm sorry if...'

'I already know, Takeshi.' Yuri replied.

'You do?' Takeshi surprisingly feeling that way asked.

'Yeah. There was a very high tendency it would happen between the two of you, especially if she gets drunk for the first time.'

Takeshi felt ashamed he's done it with her. Then images of the two of them intimate coursed through his mind about what it would mean. _Does it mean... This would be a regular thing? I know she got drunk, but I don't want this to happen._

Otonashi's voice echoed in the room. '_Don't be afraid, Takeshi._'

The blondes were rather surprised to hear Yuzuru's voice. Yusa was the first to ask. '_Otonashi? You know this would happen?_'

'_After Yuri talked to Takeshi, I already know. And... I agree with Yuri. I didn't expect fate to be the guiding hand in getting the two of them together, but it had to be done to try getting Juliet to calm down. And she saw another reason too._' Otonashi explained.

Then the leader spoke up. 'You remember the time the battleship and the sub were sent by Eternal Project to exterminate us? Takeshi was the one to calm Juliet down before she would take the captain's life during their assault on the battleship.'

Kanade's voice echoed. '_We don't want that single most predictable event to happen again. It will lead her to a downfall no one would dare to see. She's powerful, but her mind needs to keep adjusting to the power she has. It's her first time to draw blood from others, and it wasn't healthy. Concerning her mother's death, it may happen again, so Yuri thought of a solution to make sure she's in the right mind, by getting a smaller piece of herself to compromise instead of something bigger._'

'Won't that just bring her to a bigger problem?' Takeshi asked.

Otonashi answered that question. '_Kanade will be dealing with that problem, Takeshi. She'll try her best to give Juliet the advice she needs before it happens. And since you're around, I expect you do your best to be the best of friends with her. Somehow, favors shifts to your friendship blooming stronger._'

Kanade's voice echoed. '_Takeshi... we're counting on you as a friend of Kanade. Let it fuel you to make your part worthwhile._'

Yuri cleared her throat. 'It's settled. Takeshi... you're now in charge of Juliet's head from being out of place. Although Kanade would try her best, we never know when she may be blocked again, so you have to be there for her at all times. This is not just for the team, but for her too.'

Takeshi understood the objective given to him by the leader and the sound advice from Otonashi and Kanade, and nodded to confirm his duty. 'It's for her. I understand I didn't ask for this, but it's already there.'

And the two blondes agreed. Yusa first spoke. 'She helped me calm down, and I advise that I may be part of Takeshi for help. Juliet's my friend too.'

Sekine jumped and was eager. 'I wanna do something too! She helped me regain my memories, you know! Leave it to us, Yuri! Nothing to worry about!'

Yuri shed a tear that the three would do their stuff for Juliet. 'Thanks, guys. I know I can't be much of help to Juliet for a while... because we got other matters in hand right now, and my hands are full. We all have something to do, like meet up for information to be understood, and training ourselves to keep in shape. Now that this is over, do your best, everyone!'

'Yes, Madam!' The three others replied in unison.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Surprised to see Juliet like that? Well... to tell you the truth, she couldn't always handle the effects of having power... and the kind of nature the world brings her. Juliet's mother was the only family she's got. Juliet's brief story about her mother will be there on the next chapter... plus... their encounters they would find in Berlin...<strong>_

_**Next on Angel Beats: A New Light: "Death from Above"**_

_**"Fly high and low for justice, dear**__ Angel!"_

I hope I update soon... I bet it'll be hard next week... Give me a review of PM me in case you like some ideas for this fiction! :)


	10. Death from Above

**_Wow... took a while but at least I'm able to upload!_**

**_Goodness... I better advertise better, huh? :(_**

**_By the way... a disclaimer... I don't own Angel Beats or its characters, but I do own the characters Jade, Hitoshi, Janina, the Sawyer crew and Sandro as you may have noticed. Mizuki Misaki also came from my supervision but... was a relative to one of the characters of Another._**

**_Another disclaimer: I don't own Another (because some of its story was used too)._**

**_I give special thanks to crazyringo for letting me see to it that Rakki the Gambler is part of my fiction as well! ^_^ Of course I'd make sure some parts contain her stories. It's a promise._**

_**Now on to the story... Enjoy! ^_^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

(FLASHBACK)

_***20**__**th**__** of April 2029, Airline D6C883 Japan to Moscow...***_ The team was almost at the airport as the plane reached Russian airspace. At this time, Juliet was asleep. She didn't actually care of what happens... but all the pre-training she did with Kanade exhausted her when she got on the plane, plus the jet lag didn't make her feel right.

She dreamed. She was in a hospital room, in which she always recognized, as she realized it was the room in which her mother was. Her mother's name is Izuno Yukimura, already aged 39, but was diagnosed with cancer, which was why she was on that hospital bed. What made Juliet wonder was why she was there.

Juliet went beside the sleeping Izuno, and her mother woke up and opened her eyes. Then, she smiled when she saw her loving daughter's face, after a long while. 'Juliet... You're here.'

Juliet knew that this dream was turning out to be real. _Is this...?_

'..._Real?_' A familiar voice sounded, and it was Kanade, who was in that same room with Juliet and Izuno.

'Kanade?!' Juliet reacted.

'Listen to me... This may be the only path laid for both of us that we'll never leave once we go on. You won't be able to see your mother too.' Kanade's tone sounded sad. 'I'm sorry.'

Izuno held Juliet's hand in response to Kanade's words. 'Listen to me... Juliet.'

Juliet started to cry. _No... this isn't happening!_ 'I HAVE to come back for you somehow!'

'You know... that can't be done. I already knew this would come to you, because she was there to tell me herself.' Izuno replied weakly.

Then Juliet looked at Kanade and thought it was an act of lying to her. 'Kanade... why?! Why involve my mother into my fate?!'

'There's nothing I can do! Even I don't know the future of your mother! The only hope we have is that prayer may answer our wish to make sure she stays longer in the world. As of now...' Kanade started to feel Juliet and was shedding a tear. 'I don't know what our future would tell us.'

'You... I should never have done this...!'

Izuno held her hand tighter on Juliet's. 'Please!' Izuno's word made her daughter turn back to her. 'Don't judge her. It was already foretold from long ago.'

'But even I didn't choose this, mom.' Juliet continued to cry. 'This didn't have to happen! You're very sick! And I can't even come to visit you once?!'

Izuno tried to cry, but stayed strong for Juliet. 'I don't care if you don't. So much has been set for the future to be dark. You have to be there to prevent it to go darker. You're my daughter... and you can do wonders no matter how fragile or weak you are. It's your spirit, Juliet. It always was.'

Juliet's tears were beginning to make her cheeks wet, but didn't care as she neared Izuno's hand to the daughter's face Izuno knew and love. 'Mom... I...' She looked at Izuno's eyes. 'Destiny can be a bitch sometimes.'

'No.' Izuno said calmly. 'It's just there, Juliet. We'll have to accept it as we go.' Kanade looked and listened to how Juliet's mother said it and remembered how she died before she went to the afterlife.

_I did regret... but I was on a good roll when I was the one to teach them to accept and move on._ Kanade looked down with her thoughts. _We all have a destiny._

Izuno looked at Kanade. 'Take good care of my daughter. Guide her, please. You've told me something and you must keep that word. I know you can succeed at doing so.' Kanade nodded, and Izuno looked back to her daughter. 'Juliet... I'm happy that you've gone to start this journey. Take care, Juliet.'

Juliet then began to feel that her mother was leaving her. 'Wait... what's gonna...?!' But before Juliet could finish the sentence, Izuno's eyes were closed for the last time. Juliet was then hearing the flat line from the beeping, and doctors and nurses came in with defibrillator in hands.

Like spirits, the doctors went past the two as both girls witnessed Izuno being revived. In the end, Izuno was okay... but Kanade was the one to tell the news. 'Juliet... The reason why I got you here in the first place, was because your mother not only has an illness, but as well a tendency to get into a coma. I had to talk to her for a long time when I gave you the destiny set before you.'

Juliet looked at Izuno's closed eyes and finally faced Kanade with confidence, wiping her tears in the process. 'She can live for that long, and at least I have nothing to worry about. As long as she's alive... I'll keep going. It was a mistake to judge you, and I'm sorry.'

'Don't be, Juliet. Both of us didn't know this would happen, so it's natural you feel this way.' Kanade spoke with conviction in her heart. 'This is it, then.' She approached Juliet and stopped while they were a foot away. 'We truly start from here, Juliet. Are you ready?'

Juliet looked back at her mother for the last time before facing the former Angel. 'I'm making this worthwhile... for my mother too, Kanade.' She offered her hand to Kanade.

'Then I'll make it worthwhile for you as well. Thank you.' Kanade reached Juliet's hand and both girls shook hands. Both nodded before their world and themselves, disappeared in a slow white flash...

(END OF FLASHBACK)

_***21**__**st**__** of June , Mi-26 chopper interior, 1917 hours...***_ Juliet opened her eyes after remembering that memory. _So that's what happened. On the very time my mother closed her eyes... she went into comatose. Her brain cancer did cause damage to her brain, after all._ Then she felt down. 'Now that she's gone... even I can't think of what to do...' She said to herself, while seated on one side of the chopper interior.

'Maybe I can help with that.' A familiar voice answered Juliet, and it came from Mizuki, the night witch, who was wearing. 'I couldn't help think that you're alone. We're the same now.'

'Hmm?' Juliet moaned and she saw Mizuki sit beside her. 'What makes us the same?'

'Although the two of us weren't meant to like each other because of our attributes... yours with light and mine with darkness, I can't fathom why the two of us have lives... motherless.'

'You mean you lost yours?'

'Years ago. And guess what? It was through her that I was able to get my gift 5 years ago. You see... she had that power to see death stink on one person. I'm able to gain something greater. My powers have grown better after that.'

'Do you know why?' Juliet asked for her curiosity to spark up on Mizuki's origin.

'I always got myself looked by spiritists many times. I've learned so much. On some, I've gained it through inheritance. On others... I've gained it through my attachment to my mother's near-death experiences. However... out of all the reasons... I heard the best one: I've gained my powers through my being.'

'Your being?' Juliet seemed to get a little of what Mizuki meant. 'You mean... what you're destined to be?'

'Perhaps. Why else would I have been given such power? Death surrounded my family, and it found Mei... my mother. However, she didn't die without dignity. Together with a man from who she met during their middle school days, they were able to not only break the curse haunting a school's classroom batch from long ago, but they were able to permanently end the curse which haunted that batch. She was in Yomiyama with Kouichi Sakakibara, when they experienced those things during their days. They went back together to that school to finish the curse off... but it took both of their lives in the process. Kouichi died by being stabbed... and my mother...' Mizuki wanted to tell but felt it was too much for her.

'You don't need to tell it if you really don't want to.' Juliet encouraged Mizuki.

'No.' Mizuki stared straight to Juliet's eyes and revealed her green eyes. 'The past is something I must accept. Telling you is something I have to do. My mother may not have survived, but she still has her daughter out here. That night, she died after being seriously injured in an explosion. Her burns... were the first thing to make her feel the pain. The explosion's force that brought to her internal organs was what killed her. But that's not it.'

_There's more?_ Juliet wondered.

'My mother spoke to me in a dream the day after her death...' Mizuki told Juliet.

'Wait. There's no need.' Juliet insisted.

'There's a need... but another time, I guess.' The night witch smiled and returned her eyes back to its red color. 'I'm obligated to share this time. She also told me in that same dream to try being sociable now. I have a different path carved in my life. I'll tell you the rest when all of this is over.'

'Deal.' Juliet smiled and she saw Mizuki offered her hand, in which she didn't refuse to reach it. 'You better do that.'

An explosion came from underneath the chopper, but left the interior intact. It spooked everyone, and Yuri was concerned. 'What the hell is going on?!'

'_Madam! We got a problem! Someone just fired an interceptor rocket!_' The pilot replied.

'Damn jammers already got us coming!' Yuri assumed. 'Are we being attacked on purpose?'

'_We got recent reports of..._' Then another explosion came nearby and the pilot continued. '_Anyway, we got reports of hijacked AA rocket launchers. The rockets, however, are interceptors, which doesn't match the weapon and round compatibilities well._'

'What does that mean?!' Noda asked, still startled.

'It means we have a rough ride, friend!' Sandro explained with a smile, knowing no fear. 'Yuri, we should consider paradropping in the place immediately while we still have a chance.'

'But we haven't even arrived at the designated target yet! Pilot, where the hell are we?!'

'_We're somewhere short of a distance to the city of Paris! Altitude is 8,500 feet, with speed of 850 km/h._'

'Status!'

'_Under attack from ground forces and possible stealth aircraft. We're uncloaked, and vulnerable! I repeat! We are... AHHHH!_' The pilot sounded like he was in trouble.

The team suddenly felt the aircraft lose altitude, and Yuri didn't like it. 'The pilot may have been hit!'

'Oh, HELL NO!' Noda whined.

'Yuri! We should try to evacuate while we still can! We don't know why there are those people firing at us! It's us, or them, damn it!' Hinata insisted Yuri strongly. The way he looked at it, the aircraft is in danger.

'_We got nighthawks! The pilot's dead but I took over. They're firing... Ahhh!_' The pilot sounded in trouble and was heard with gunshots before he shouted until his death.

'Shit!' Shiina exclaimed. 'Yuri! They just used armor-piercing projectiles! No wonder the pilots were hit!'

'I'm going to the cockpit! Someone's got to...' Yusa volunteered and unbuckled herself before walking but was stopped by Takeshi, holding her hand.

'Wait! You can't go out there! The front's open and you know it!' Takeshi warned Yusa but pulled her hand away.

'I know what I'm doing. Trust me!' Yusa said before hurrying to the cockpit. _I hope the controls are still okay._

She eventually made it to the cockpit, surviving the sounds of explosions and bullet hits from the outside. _I'm not quitting now!_ Yusa took a seat after taking the dead pilot off it, and she put on the headset communicator provided for the aircraft's communications. 'To any allied alliance treaties to the ASC, this is X-Ray 64! We are under fire by both ground and air forces from unknown origin, and are heavily taking fire. We're requesting assistance! Our second afterburner engine is not responding! I repeat! We need immediate assistance! We are heavily taking fire and need immediate assistance!' She called out to a certain encrypted frequency and knew that her call was weak.

She then heard a German air force unit is responding, and was able to translate. '_This is the 45__th__ wing group of the German Air Force! What the hell are you doing over France?! It's been taken over by Das geeinte Welt! We tried stopping them but they overwhelm us with their firepower!_'

'Can you render some assistance to us?!'

'_Negative, X-Ray 64! We're too far from your location and are currently defending the south border of the country._'

_Defending? From what?_ 'Understood! We're on our way to Berlin! If you see a certified military aircraft, please acknowledge we have official business in Berlin!'

'_Copy that. Out._'

'This is getting out of hand. We won't make it there!' Yusa said to herself while she tried to outmaneuver the aircraft coming after the one she's flying. Then, she decided to speak through the microphone to the cargo interior. 'It's Yusa! Listen, we should probably bail! The aircraft's taking too much damage and we can't make the flight to Berlin! We're currently over the French city of Paris! Once I level, make time to jump out the ramp once I open it! Good luck!'

Back in the cargo interior, the others gasped in what Yusa said. Noda's rather concerned. 'But... what about Yusa?!'

'Yeah!' Sekine added. 'If only she'd come with us as we jump!'

'She'll fly us over the paradrop target!' Yuri answered. 'Let's get ready!' The ramp then opened and the team positioned themselves in a line when the aircraft leveled its balance. Yuri was in front of them, and was the one to lead all of them.

Juliet and Mizuki nodded at each other to acknowledge they needed to stick tight on formation. Sekine thought of Yusa's safety while she checked for her guitar slung behind her. Shiina and Sandro held their hands together to tell each other to be safe. Noda and Hinata did the "Fist" to wish each other good luck for a good landing. Takeshi then thought of whatever may be down there could be unknown, and his prayers immediately go first before attempting something like this.

'_Paradrop target reached! Jump T-minus 15 seconds!_' Yusa's voice echoed from the speakers.

'Get ready! Helmets on!' Yuri said as she pressed a button and a helmet formed from being folded from the back, and split into two from the left and right to cover her face, and the rest of her head. As the helmet formed, the glass formed and the whole helmet was finally finished. The other members followed suit and all of them are in their helmets.

'_3, 2, 1...! Paradrop NOW!_' Yusa's words made sure the team ran towards the ramp. Yuri was first to jump off the ramp, followed by Hinata, Noda, Takeshi, Sandro Shiina, Sekine, Mizuki and finally Juliet.

As soon as all members have jumped except Yusa, the blonde engaged the auto pilot function. The aircraft was under fire with lead projectiles coming right at it. She started to run and heard the explosions hitting the other functioning afterburner engine, and the wings. She didn't stop and then saw fire coming out from the sides. Bullets can be heard as each bullet dealt serious damage. And then, she saw an incoming Nighthawk unit that carried missiles. One missile launched and she knew it would be her end if she didn't hurry. In just the nick of time, the missile launched, and she already jumped out from the ramp. The missile went straight into the interior and hit the cockpit.

The explosion then came from the cockpit and it spread to all over the aircraft thanks to the fuel it was carrying. It was then engulfed in flames from the sudden spontaneous combustion. Yusa was already on her way down but was positioned to go straight down, instead of having wind resistance, taking her farther from the explosion where debris may be dangerous to hit anyone with a parachute.

In the city below... grunts were running, and a lot of people were in their homes while scared. All the citizens knew that the fascist faction was never there for peace, but for a hostile takeover, right after Rakki's resistace group got killed and shown to their bloody and detailed way. Even the French national security can't see to rid the existence of the fascist group because of their firepower and numbers...

_***Celtic Sea Port, Bar...***_ Koun was around with her mother, Rakki to spend time together. The red head needed to take a break from combat, and was told by Yuri that she wasn't recommended to join because of her "unpredictable" behavior that was seen from her.

Koun and the red head were taking turns while playing darts together. After Koun took a turn and Rakki went to get the darts from the targeting board, Koun started a conversation. 'Mom...' And he knew she was aware and was listening. 'Why do you work that hard... especially if...'

'If ...what?' She replied in a calm tone while throwing another dart .

'...if you were in the resistance group against Eternal Project?' Koun said with the right timing. Rakki knew it was time she fully told him the reason why.

Rakki threw her last dart to the board and invited him to sit on an empty table for two people. As Koun was seated with her mother, she started. 'Look... maybe I got a little too far when I was outraged by the news of the deaths of our old comrades. I DID make the group, after all. I'm sure you would know the feeling for yourself. Right now... I feel, that I'm weak. Nobody's taking the fight personally to Eternal Project now, and they're like ghosts again.'

'It doesn't have to be that way all the time, mom...' Koun advised her. 'Right now, if I weren't your son, I'd think you would be a woman, who's the only one left who will fulfill the objective: The eradication of Eternal Project, even if it's that big of a challenge.'

'Is that what you think?' Rakki replied as she looked away. 'I'm nothing but a reminder now. I can only remind you, and no one else.'

'At least you're still a reminder and I believe in that, mom. Lives were lost, and you took it seriously. You and I both know that the two of us are left. As long as there's still a number mentioned in our group, we can still do something.' Koun said with no pause.

'And how do you think we could continue the fight?!' Rakki asked something rhetorical. 'We've got no resources, no leads... NO PEOPLE!'

'Wait... you don't understand!'

'What don't I?' Rakki immediately snapped at Koun and looked at him. 'We need to stand up to Eternal Project, but if there's no front line, there's nothing to take their minds off us now. ASC is in danger starting when I left for this group now. I was supposed to be with the resistance, but I figured it was a mistake, and ignored it.'

'So?! We're all in this together now, right?!' Koun told her mother with the truth. 'You represent all of us. And you're a part of the former SSS before. You're part of the current Anti-Shadow Company, and you can't get over the deaths of our comrades nor move on because of it? Of course it won't get you anywhere, mom. It won't get us both to the only step we were dreaming of: Achieving victory and freeing us from the chains of Eternal Project's deeds.'

The red head kept listening. _He's on to something..._

Koun continued. 'You're here for them, and together, we can finish what we started. All I ask is that you just consider the task of a leader in a party where you're not the leader: be a good follower.' The red head was surprised that Koun was telling her this. 'I learned this from a lot of people who believe what is right, and it's not just you, mom. Everyone in the resistance told me about what I should tell you if you lose faith, and they all believed in you.'

The red head didn't know what to say to Koun after his long speech. 'That's...' Rakki was a little embarassed, mixed with her feelings of pride towards his son. 'Thank you, for telling me.' And she smiled for his way of convincing her. 'I never you had it in you.'

'I'll do anything to make sure either of us or both of us run right.' Koun said with no doubt. 'Besides... the two of us are family. You got me in this group, so I say we stick together like before.'

Rakki didn't notice a teardrop slid from her eyes to her cheek. 'I really am convinced, Koun. Maybe I could put the resistance group aside and just do what we both can now. At least from being a leader, my responsibilities still stay, now that I could exact revenge later on for my group.'

After the red head said her words, a man, who appeared to be in uniform as part of the ship's staff came rushing in to talk to Rakki. 'Miss Sekai! Listen, we just received a call from Yurippe.'

The red head stood up and felt something was wrong. 'What's up?'

'Her team was on the way to Berlin, but was cut short when I heard they sent a signal, all the way from Paris.'

'Paris?! But that's in France! They're way off!'

'Exactly. The jet chopper they were on was shot down, apparently by a fascist faction known as...'

'I know, I know. "Das geeinte Welt". I heard they took over Paris.'

'That's not it. They've also hijacked AA missile launchers and NightHawk units, which may be the reason why the jet chopper was shot down. They were using shadows too.' The officer mentioned.

Koun was shocked and stood up. 'They got shadows too?! How the hell did they get it?!'

The red head looked at her son. 'Obviously, Eternal Project has sold it to them. It's no wonder Paris was dark and almost no word was coming from it.' She turned back to the officer.

'Where's Jade?' She asked him.

'Already informed.' He replied. 'She's got contacts in Paris who she already called to help out the team there.'

'Contacts? Can you tell me who?' Rakki asked.

'Of course.' Jade's voice was a little distant and the red head turned to see the silverette near the door. She then approached the duo on the matter. 'My only contact there is named Hitoshi. Finally... after a long while, I'm able to get word from him. I heard that he's a mechanic, so he's good in fixing vehicles. But... in secret, he knew the afterlife to himself, and said to be the first one Otonashi talked to. He was the very first the ArchAngel talked to before the rest of us recruited him.'

'Oh. You didn't dare talk to Otonashi that time?'

'That's right. The SSS that time were always careful around Otonashi those days. Good times, Rakki.' The silverette smiled and shrugged.

'Likewise with my days.' Rakki smiled. 'So... any plans to send out a rescue squad?'

Jade shook her head. 'I don't think so. Since they told us about the AA missile launchers, any aircraft that travels over French airspace may get shot down, and it's not good. That's how the team ended up in Paris.'

'Damn fascist assholes think they could reel in a big catch? They got a puffer fish to worry about, and it's NOT pretty.' Rakki said with some fury. 'Jade... we should help them.'

'Told you, we can't.' Jade insisted on her answer.

Then, the two focused on the officer who called on both of them. 'Actually, there may be a better way. It'll cost us cash, but it may just work.'

'Name it.' Both girls asked to know what the officer had in mind.

_***Paris, France, residential area... 2007 hours...* **_A simple house in the suburbs has its lights off like the rest. What others don't know from the outside, is that it was actually a cover for the whole team.

_***Inside the safehouse...***_ Hitoshi, the male blonde from the next SSS was watching the window to look if there were threats. The moonlight shed its light towards his face, and for that, only Takeshi was able to witness it. _So he's the one, huh?_

Otonashi echoed in Takeshi's head. '_That's right. He was stubborn at first, but eventually understanding like I was before I was ArchAngel._'

_I guess he's serious about things. He's really taking the turn for watch duty that seriously._ 'Excuse me...' Takeshi called to Hitoshi and approached him. 'I heard you're former SSS as well. The name's Takeshi.'

Then the blonde Histoshi looked at Takeshi. 'Hitoshi.' Then he turned back to the window to watch outside. 'So... Takeshi, huh? I heard the ArchAngel's pretty much in you. Yuzuru's nice, to tell you the truth.' He said while his emotions didn't change. 'He really dug deep in me. I never figured I've made it in this life.'

'Well, you know him. He didn't give up on all of you.'

'You're right.' Then he looked at Takeshi again. 'So what are things being brought up now? These shadows seemed to be familiar from the afterlife, and they're even forming themselves to be powerful by combining.'

'That's their improvement after arriving here. While I wasn't around yet, the team really had a difficult time eliminating many of them.'

'Ah... the Moscow battle.' Hitoshi knew about it as he was observant. 'Not bad. I heard that most civilians were saved there. At least it came as a provocation from Eternal Project when they weren't in control first.'

'They're getting a little harder to deal with now. They've gotten much better in enduring before dissipating.' Takeshi said before crossing his arms. 'And now, we're getting kicked by that fascist faction.'

'I suppose... IN THE GUT.' Hitoshi chuckled. 'Even this batch doesn't change a thing.'

Another figure joins the conversation. 'What's that supposed to mean?' Takeshi and Hitoshi turned to see Juliet standing by not far from them. Hitoshi saw her eyes glaring on his. 'If you have a problem with how we handle these shadows... or ANYONE against us in this matter, you should see there's uniqueness in us.'

'True. Yet, there's more of a weakness in this batch than ours, in a big way. It's not just in action, but I think there's also the way you are being "managed".' Hitoshi pointed out primarily to where Juliet would be pissed off.

'You're joking.' Juliet knew what he meant. 'You think Yuri just manages and she doesn't act?'

'I bet she doesn't think much of a strategy when it comes to working together. She may act in close range, but mostly, she doesn't do some things herself, especially if she's presented with a challenge. Likewise, she's rather the one who lets others do HER work.' Hitoshi explained it with what Juliet felt from him as pride. 'That's uniquely her.'

Juliet was calm and tried not to react violently with the way he emphasized the word UNIQUELY. 'I see. Takeshi. Mind if you leave us for a while?' The orange to red-haired boy nodded and walk away from the two. Juliet then approached Hitoshi. 'At least you've seen her flaws, but are comparing her to someone?'

'Of course I am.' Hitoshi snorted at the Angel. 'How would I not do such especially if that Yuri girl acting like she's the boss?'

'I understand there's much you're looking for to a leader: Lets others decide, knowing there must be unity. There's also a need for the leader to talk to its members closely than the usual leader to member relationship. And... the most important thing, is to be synced with all members, like knowing how things are in their shoes.' Juliet explained and continued. 'You're seeing that Yuri doesn't have the second tip?'

'Good thing you noticed.' Hitoshi replied. 'She's not like...'

'...Jade.' Juliet interrupted him and continued. 'I knew you were gonna say that name. Yes, it's true. She's got those qualities. I talk to her often, and I have to say that she's impressive.' Juliet calmed down for a while. 'But still... maybe you should keep some things to yourself.'

Hitoshi was surprised that Juliet said that and pretended he had no reaction. He looked back at the window and looked outside and snorted at her. 'I'm really not afraid to say something to someone's face, especially if there's a flaw.'

'So you'd rather criticize if you see those flaws?'

'What else? Jade never had those types of mistakes of her attributes anyway and...' Hitoshi was interrupted when he felt something strongly dragging his collar. He saw briefly that Juliet held him strongly and his back was slammed towards the wall. Seeing how her strength was surprising, he just smiled. 'Bitch.'

'Another person could have ripped you to pieces, so I'm giving you a chance to see what that someone would feel for once.' Juliet said in her calm and monotone voice. 'It's a rather big mouth you have.'

Hitoshi chuckled at this moment. 'I remember something like this happened to me. Otonashi first saw that I was just angry at nothing but how that school was in the afterlife.'

'It's because you never saw its real value!' Juliet started to express her rage. 'Like it or not, you're still the same boy that he met that day... a stubborn and a misunderstood boy who seems to be aggressive at some things he sees too much for himself.' Juliet put him down gently. 'You know what else I found from you? Although I don't want to say it like others do but... you're rather ignorant. You could tell what you know to her face if you know what's good for you. She'll understand that kind instead backfighting in the afterlife.'

'HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?!' Hitoshi exclaimed as he asked.

'Jade saw that from you many times.' Juliet shook her head. 'You know, you could have been the leader material, but it's a good thing you weren't given the chance. Otherwise, you and your team would have been sloppy and would have lost to the limbo the afterlife generates. And the way you criticize Yuri? You're just like Yuri already! And you think you're better just because you're under Jade's supervision? Think of yourself before criticizing others, Hitoshi.' And she turned her back on him and walked away, then stopped to tell him more. 'She didn't tell you but she did tell you to be strong and be understanding, right? She didn't tell you those mistakes because she thought it would be natural to you already. She treats you a friend no matter what because she cares for you, no matter if you're like this. The way you've been speaking recently, you weren't thinking of yourself after you realized you're reincarnated: Who you were then, and now. We'll talk again.' Then Juliet walked away from the scene.

The blonde boy was surprised to hear from Juliet. _Who the hell is she to judge? I saw who Yuri was, but I didn't think this Angel they've got sees deeper than I do._

Juliet and Takeshi saw each other and were both out of Hitoshi's sight. 'Did you have to listen?' Juliet asked.

Takeshi shrugged. 'You both got points.'

'Huh?' Juliet was surprised to hear Takeshi talk like it. 'So, you agree with him?'

'He's part right about Yuri, actually. And you're right about him being stubborn. I see both stories.' Takeshi answered. 'Anyway... I don't want the both of you to fight because of this.'

'I'm glad you thought of that. I didn't something like that to happen... but I just snapped.'

'Don't dwell on it.' He patted her shoulder before leaving her behind.

Juliet was somehow feeling satisfied that she had a friend to tell her what she needs to do for the better. _Takeshi... you've really made me feel light. One day, I'll find out why you're like it, and maybe I can return the favor to you._

_***Dining room...***_ Yuri was with Noda, Hinata and Mizuki. The leader was looking at the holo map laid on the table. _I can't believe they're all over the place. This faction really is going to make a big mess... but maybe they're doing this for Eternal Project as well? What's really going on?_

Hinata then spoke up. 'I got a bad feeling that the faction's gonna find us. After all, they won't allow this simple escape we made to be that simple.'

'Good thing I don't speak too soon!' Noda commented. 'The guy's right for once. If they're organized... they'll get the discipline to find us.'

Yuri finally spoke up. 'Hinata's got a point on this one. The only option we got is by moving. But if we move too soon, their patrols could make us easily.'

Mizuki decided to talk. 'I have an idea. Since it's nighttime, I can move around easily. Remember that I have an advantage when it comes to dark areas.'

'Oh, really?' Noda gave a smirk to Mizuki, which made the girl do the same.

'Don't believe me?' Mizuki's smirk to Noda startled him a little. Then, the light that was for the dining room suddenly blacked out. 'Noda...' Mizuki's seductive voice still scared Noda because he was seeing nothing but darkness. Then... he suddenly saw a pair of green eyes looking CLOSELY at him. 'Boo.' Then, the next thing that Yuri and Hinata saw when the lights were back up in the dining room, was Noda, with his back on the floor, fainted. The two then saw Mizuki back where she was standing. 'I told you.' She chuckled by what she saw from the fainted boy.

Yuri then put a palm on her forehead. _Noda... you really have to speak like that..._ Then she suddenly turned to Mizuki with a smile. 'We can sure use the help if you don't mind.'

'I don't mind at all. And I'm glad to help.' Mizuki spoke when her green eyes turned back to its natural red again.

_***Sawyer Submersible, Yui's Quarters, 2018 hours***_ Yui was sitting on the bed with her eyes closed for a few minutes now. She was trying to see if there's unusual activity between France and Germany. The pinklette recently sensed that something didn't feel right when she sensed a surge of power, which was received by someone from Das geeinte Welt. When she opened her eyes, her emotion was from its calm state, to a feeling of fear. _This is worse than I thought! I have to contact her, and now!_

_*__**2020**__**hours...**__*_ Juliet was in the white world again with Takeshi, and Kanade and Otonashi were there too. The boy then wondered why he's there with her and she answered. 'Takeshi, it would be important for you to know that I'm able to talk to Yui. This is a breed of spirit and psychic communicaton put together... and it's actually better than usual communication through radio waves.'

Otonashi patted on Takeshi's shoulder. 'You should get used to this all the time. Besides... this bypasses normal comms and it puts us in a good position.'

'Juliet! Takeshi!' Yui called out from afar while running to them. She then stopped when she was near them. 'Good to see you too, Kanade and Otonashi. We have a situation, Juliet.'

'What's up?' Juliet asked.

'I thought I should warn you about something. I was scanning for some unusual energy readings, or maybe some others that could hurt you guys and I just found something.' Yui explained.

'How unusual?' Kanade asked.

'Something you should not underestimate.' The psychic answered.

'What can you tell us?' Takeshi asked and the pinklette immediately answered.

'All this time, De Palma's got something else in his sleeve, but I don't know what it is. One thing I do know... is that it's powerful.'

'How powerful?' Juliet asked.

'Something to worry you guys. But I think you can take him on without any problems, Juliet. You've trained THAT hard for this guy.'

_He must be a commander..._ Otonashi thought.

'It's a he?' Takeshi wondered.

'Well... yeah. It seems that guy is with Das geeinte Welt, but he's given power to be both a commander and a fighter. With that new power he has with him, it's like he's a one-man squad.' Yui explained and both angels have gasped. 'That's not all. The energy he released is what I somehow fear. Somehow, he was able to really call out the aura inside him, and it's dark. I also saw a purplish aura with it too. It's related to the shadows.'

Kanade widened her eyes. 'Somehow I'm beginning to think that this man will be a problem for all of us while we're not moving.'

'Related to the shadows?' Juliet wondered. 'How?'

The pinklette then shook her head. 'I... really don't know.'

'Do you know his name?' The Angel asked.

Yui then mentioned. 'His name is...'

_***Somewhere a kilometer away from the safehouse...***_ The faction was able trace the location of the house. One jeep was there, but there was another jeep carrying the commander of the current search party. His notable appearance would be that he's wearing a black jester's hat, and he's wearing spectacles. For the meantime, his clothes are involving a hula shirt and shorts.

'Jester.' The driver said to him in the Deutsche language. 'What's the plan?'

'It's simple.' Jester smiled with a smug. 'We kill everyone.' Then, Jester laughed with a laugh that is both light, and creepy. 'Call in the artillery, boys cause we may have ourselves a stand-off if they fight back. The boss wants us to kill anyone who opposes us.'

'Very good, sir!' The driver said before getting to his radio.

_We shall accomplish only one purpose: To give way to the better people than those who are not fit to survive. We shall be all-powerful... _The jester's mind thought of their objective and was smiling, thinking he loved his job. 'Let's get started, shall we?'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Done with the chapter... gonna be watching some anime... AGAIN. :)<strong>_

**_Enjoyed the first 10 chapters? Please be noted that I'll make sure to extend this second book to be longer than my first one. The story's actually widened up as you may have noticed! ;) Thanks to my current problems, it'll take longer for me to try and upload another chapter. I realized as well that I need to get more chapters for more to notice my work..._**

_**Next on Angel Beats: A New Light: Death from Above (part 2)**_

_**"Swirl like a tornado, and clear the path,**_ _**Angel!"**_

See ya! It'll take me a while for my next one! Send me a PM or give me a review for your ideas and recommendations as always...


	11. Death From Above (Part 2)

**_Took me really long enough! Thanks for the number of views in Galaxy Defenders... my other piece of work! ^_^ So... miss this one? I noticed I got more followers on this work than the other, so I decided to give an update._**

**_Any idea on what this chapter contains? Not much. You see... Our heroes are under attack... and an extra hand is needed. What do they do? With some luck on their side... they were able to... but what's next would be the kind of trust their reinforcements may have. Enjoy reading! :)_**

_**And a disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANGEL BEATS... as well as crazyringo's character: Rakki the Gambler (which by the way, I'd like to thank for permission for including in this story!)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

'Of all things...' A male voice sounded through the room. 'Of all things that would have been useful for information... I learn that our best mechanic isn't here... and is called by the ASC. What's worse, huh?'

_***House basement, Residential Area, Paris... 2030 hours***_ The group of three was in the basement... using it temporarily as cover against attacks from _Das geeinte Welt_, the group responsible for invading Paris, and some other cities. They were in a room where there was a small table in the middle of the group, where supposedly the papers could be if they had any, and a small light was lit above the table, signifying they're not giving much attention from that floor, to the one upstairs, guarding the residence. The first one who spoke disappointment was Dale Grant, U.S. commander of the battallion in France called "Silver Knights." The Knights have been attacked by the same _Das geeinte Welt_ and now, he's with two other members of resistance armies going against the faction.

Dale has a height of 6 feet, has brown hair to neck length, and is noted to have a toothpick in his mouth almost all the time. Currently, he's wearing kevlar while he slung an m4 with him. Then, he spoke again. 'Of all things, Hitoshi had to meet up with that old group of his... and how would I know if he's not lying?'

'He isn't.' A bulkier man being 5 feet and 10 inches responded. He had red hair, and spiky. He had an m249 SAW light machinegun on his back. 'Look, boss. The lad's kinda nice to me, and it seems trust is the only thing we must have with him.' He spoke with a British accent. 'Besides... he's kinda old enough to take care of himself.'

Dale sighed. 'Look... just shut up, Jenkins. I'm trying to think.' He said with strength in his voice as he tried cooking up a plan in his head. _Think... think. The tank's not enough to go against a whole battallion of tanks. We only got one, and they got more. Bullshit._ 'Guys, do you have any suggestions? I'm trying to think but I need some help. The main road's not a good idea for the tank to be on right now. If we take the others, the infantry could easily surprise us because of the tank then. Either way... we need to either choose, or find another way.'

Their other companion was seated and using an advanced palmtop. He had green hair, and his body is thin. He would be 5 feet 7 inches tall. A noticeable appearance factor, would be that he's using glasses for his eyes. He then sighed with what he found on his palmtop. 'Dale... looks like some action's happening again. Unlike the others, this involves artillery rounds.'

Dale was surprised knowing that it's rare for artillery units from the faction to come up in battle. _That's kinda new to me._ 'Clippers, how good is this action?'

'Well, to tell you the truth, I want you to see it. The spy sat picked it up.' Clippers said when he pushed a button, to bring out a holographic screen for Grant to see. It was a view from the spy satellite. As it zoomed, he saw artillery rounds coming down on the residential area not far from where they are now. 'According to reports, the Anti-Shadow Company unit was able to visit Paris unintentionally. I picked up from radio signals that they were on their way to Berlin when their aircraft got shot down.'

Dale was later seeing the people from the zoomed portions... There are two running on the roads, trying to attract attention of the infantry to let the others escape. _Are they crazy? What the hell do the two doing?_ Dale saw one of them, a girl, in a school uniform with a certain patch that he can't interpret. With her is a boy, who looks like he got there from a high school in japan. He's wearing the brown uniform and he's carrying a machete. The two of them are running from infantry units who were after them. 'Looks like they're providing a distraction. They wouldn't be doing this if they weren't trying to save people by drawing attention.'

Jenkins snorted. 'Kids... When will they learn?'

'I think you don't know who you're talking about.' Dale replied. 'These "kids" may be as they are, but you're forgetting that's what's composed of the Anti-Shadow Company. For some reason, Hitoshi came to meet them to get them out of the city. They're the frontliners against the shadows that Eternal Project released.'

Then, Jenkins was surprised. 'That's really them? Wow.' He gave the impression that he didn't like the style of these "kids". 'They're crazy.'

'Maybe, but it's a good plan. Nevertheless, they're in danger if the infantry units find out that the rest have split up.' Dale commented. 'We've gotta do something.'

'Do something?! There are only a few of us left!' Jenkins exclaimed. 'What are you up to now?'

'It's true we're fewer on numbers... so we'll need to stick with a group if we're gonna survive.' Dale declared. 'We're what's left of the Silver Knights unit. We got no other option right now. Besides... the residential area they're in right now should be our route because across those houses are underground bunkers. Once we get there, we're home free. But until we lose any pursuers after us... we can't consider ourselves safe.'

'So... you're planning to attack faction's infantry units?'

'That... and making sure the extra vehicles don't find us. Once recon units find us, we're gonna expect artillery at our position. We don't want to make things difficult now... so the only way to clear our pursuers is to take out that infantry. We got no other choice.' Dale declared strongly. _I know it's difficult... but it's for the rest of us. We're making sure we make the right choices this time, because we need all the help we could get before getting in those bunkers. If we help them... they'll help us. I don't know how... but this gut feeling tells me well that we need to make our move._ 'With this... we'll have to spare our last batch of air units. They've got lots of Anti-Air arsenal... but we gotta give them the help we can get.'

A female voice came unknowingly from the darkness. 'Perhaps I can help.' This made Grant ready his M4 and aimed it. The other two are alert and were pointing their weapons towards the bathroom, where there was no light. Then, a pair of green eyes came from the darkness. 'You don't need to be afraid, you know. I was listening to the whole thing.'

Then, Jenkins noticed something. 'Boss... look there!'

Grant was urged to look at the stairs. There was supposed to be a trail of light coming from one of the rooms upstairs... but there was none. 'Figures. You took out our guard upstairs.' He kept his aim on whoever was giving those green eyes. 'Who are you, and what do you want?'

Then, she came into view where the light started to reveal her. She was in a black combat suit... and she revealed herself while barefoot with black nail polish on her toenails. On one hand, she held her shoes. Mizuki knew the only way to sneak in was through the window... and take out the guard. Of course, taking out the shoes would mean she was silent in her approach. 'Take it easy. I'm not going to cause harm.'

'Perhaps... but we'll judge that. Did you kill the guard?'

'You can say I'm a methodical girl with considerations. No. He's alive... and unconscious while tied up. I wouldn't kill unless you had a hostile outfit, and you're clearly not from _Das geeinte Welt_. I heard a lot from the resistance groups... and one of them was the Silver Knights. I once got intelligence from the NSA that you were operating in France for defensive purposes... but your whole unit was eliminated in one sweep from the faction. What we didn't realize is that the faction had long range Anti-Air weapons.' Mizuki explained.

Grant knew the girl was from the ASC, hearing the intelligence about Anti-Air weapons the enemy has, and he decided to ask. 'Do you happen to know the Anti-Shadow Company?'

'Good thing you asked. Yes. And... will you allow me to retrieve my dogtags? I'll throw them to you because you need to know my identity.' Mizuki asked with caution.

'Jenkins.' Grant called on Jenkins, and the bulk man was beside him, still aiming his light machine gun. 'I'll cover. You... it's around your neck, right?'

Mizuki nodded and decided to reach her dogtags, which were around her neck. She pulled it off with her free hand and the metallic necklace snapped. Then, towards Jenkins, she threw the dogtags, which he easily caught. 'There. Read it.'

'Don't rush.' Grant signaled Jenkins to read it.

Then, the bulk man read the inscription. 'Alright... let's see. Misaki, Mizuki... Birthday August 13, 2010. She must be 19 by now. Her Blood type is A. That's it.'

Grant nodded and kept his aim at Mizuki. 'Ok, Mizuki. Tell me why you're here. If you know the Anti-Shadow Company, why are you here?'

'I need help. I was searching for the fastest way in leading that unit you spoke of. Because there's a resistance group around here, I decided to see what you can do. Because you were once U.S. Military... I urged myself more to get your assistance. You're looking for a way towards the bunkers, I see. I'm heading my way there as well... but I was ordered to find survivors who know how to fight.'

'Our assistance... for what?'

'Don't pretend you don't know.' Mizuki dared Grant. 'I've routed the bunker, and the only way to get there safely... is to make sure our tail is clear. My group got under attack by _Das geeinte Welt_, and we couldn't consider just running. We're a good number... but we needed to take the infantry away from the fight. Right now... it's a losing battle because they've got tanks as well. Yuri and Noda are the ones running to lead the infantry somewhere else. The rest of the group tried to run and defend themselves... but they got across jeeps and tanks... so they're pinned.

'What's more is, one of the experienced fighters named Jade Atlas, recently arrived via PDV's (Primary Delivery Vehicles) and told me about anti-tank weapons from one of the resistance groups... but decided to save them for better time, and the available air support the group may be able to call at this stupid heap of a city.'

Grant knew Mizuki's explanation meant it was them. The Silver Knights have the remaining heavy arsenals in their possessions. _She's calling it right. We're the only ones who's got a chance... but even our weapons can't stand the most powerful tank battallion._ 'And your point is?'

'I happen to find you here. I didn't lie about finding the easiest routes, but you're my other objective. I was hoping a crippling attack against their tank battallion would be able to disable them when my team runs. Your air support may be able to take them all out in one run.'

Grant nodded. 'It's true that we're few and we can call the air strike... but what makes you sure we can trust you.'

'Simple. At these times... your only option is surviving the ordeal. Right now... you're looking for a way to get to those bunkers. If we combine forces... we have our assignments to handle the bigger threats than before. Especially with you looking for an escape, our help can lessen the hassle for all of you. That's not all. If you're looking to trust your gut, you can do just do that, because the one who sent me here trusted hers, and we can't fight against each other just by those facts.' Mizuki explained clearly. 'Clearly, you need manpower. We're the manpower you got, and you're the ones we need to help us escape this threat. We help each other... we both win.'

It was clear to Dale that she's said enough. 'Guns down.' Jenkins and Clippers put their weapons down, as well as himself. 'You better be right about this. We don't have time for this if that's the case. Jenkins, get upstairs and get Simmons up and at it. We need that tank for special uses.'

As soon as Jenkin was heading for the stairs, he gave back Mizuki's tags to her. Then, he proceeded to the stairs and turned on the lights. Mizuki looked at her dogtags having that same appearance the way she left it. 'According to my information, your name is Dale Grant... Silver Knights unit of the U.S. to French Defensive Forces. The info given to me is that you have advanced drone support and can drop air to ground missiles at any time while using them while camouflaged. I got two friendly air units handling the enemy choppers... but they won't have time taking the tanks. Our biggest problem is those tanks. We have to start moving as soon as possible.'

'Slow down.' Grant said. 'You're much of a strategist than I thought.'

Clippers kept his palmtop on. 'Did you have some experience commanding an army?'

'I kept getting the practice using a simulator for a while. The Force 26 command module is how I'd put it.' Mizuki said while returning her eyes to its natural red color. 'A little experience would already help, as well as knowing the arsenal of your enemy and yourself. The tanks they're using are advanced Panzer XII Ion types. There are 5 of them... and they're a formidable foe indeed.' Mizuki explained her experience in army tools and command before she got to the ASC.

Grant then saw Mizuki put her shoes back on, but noticed a tattoo on her ankle. _I wonder what that tattoo is for?_

She sensed how he looked, and activated her green eyes again when she put on her shoes. 'I know what you saw.'

Dale was startled for a while. 'What do you mean?'

Mizuki chuckled before she turned her eyes back to red again. 'Men. I suppose you got a little peak on that tattoo.'

'Now that you mention it...' Grant said but was interrupted.

'I got that tattoo right after I discovered my powers 5 years ago. I knew I was going to need it to remind me I'm a new person. The tattoo came from the concept of the scorpion... being the symbol of death, solitude, or a sort of lust I may have. I was supposed to be for the darkness... but fate chose me to be someone good, rather than taking the shape of being evil. I'll prove it to you.' Mizuki said before revealing the black flames around her body. It was the aura she was exhibiting, and somehow, Dale saw this as impressive, but needed more. 'Something tells me you need more than this.'

'Perhaps...'

Mizuki smiled and slowly let her dark aura fade. 'I thought it would be nice to be a little naughty for a while then.' She let her green eyes show again. 'Let me show you some things you could expect from me. The first one is called Stun. Want to know why?' She put her hand up and forcefully pointed it at him.

A shot of black aura impacted on Dale, and suddenly, he was pushed back a little. _What the hell?_ He then maintained his balance afterwards, but he noticed he was moving slower, and for a while saw white from his vision to temporarily blind him.

Mizuki chuckled. 'It doesn't use that much energy from me. The stun move could make someone move slower, and temporarily blind someone. It's like some electricity paralyzed you for a while for slow movement, and a flashbang to blind you. It's a basic slow down move, and any opponent can gain this. Like I said... it's my least power-using mobile status change of a power. It's simple, actually.'

Grant relaxed after he got his speed back and his vision was back to normal. 'What else?'

'Hmm... Interesting.' Mizuki was impressed he'd like to learn more. 'Alright. Ever knew that I could also paralyze you completely on the spot... and I can move to take you down easily even without a straight focus for a while? This one's called Paralysis.' Once again, she forcefully made a wave with her hand and pointed it at Grant.

A shot of her black aura impacted on him. Then... he felt like his body froze... but not because his movement was restricted... but his muscles were getting less blood flow for a while. _Man... I can't move. My muscles... they're not reacting right._

'Feeling it's the muscles?' Mizuki said while she put her hands down. 'I don't have power to stop your breathing... but I could make sure your legs and arms, as well as your head are immobile for a while. This takes much more energy than the previous one... and a little longer than expected. It's related to quadriplegia, but of course... you can return to your normal self after this.'

Grant's body got back to moving again, decided it was enough. 'Alright... maybe we could see your other powers another time. But listen... I wanna know... why are you trusting me to know your power?'

Mizuki's eyes turned back normally to red. 'Because I know you're on the right side... and not just your side. I felt some emotion from you... and it doesn't read that you're lying. The last thing we all need are backstabbers. If you do want to backstab me... I would have killed you before I tried speaking. My friends need me... and I don't want to leave them. I trust you because you've gone through the same experiences because this was happening. I trust you'll help us in this... and it's enough for me to put my faith in you.'

He heard enough and decided to accept being trusted... and feeling the same for Mizuki. Then, he saw Jenkins come down the stairs. 'Well?'

'Boss... we're good to go. He's in the tank.' Jenkins replied.

'Good. Mizuki. I expect you'll be all ears on this one. Make sure you get an understanding in our plan.'

Mizuki nodded. 'Of course. By the way... what's your rank?'

'I'm actually a Major... but I'm set as commander of the unit, for now.' ...stated Dale Grant.

'Alright.' Mizuki declared. 'I hope we do this soon. The longer we stay here... the greater the distress of my team.'

Grant knew that the plan's going to involve her... so he would change a few parameters of his plan. _This is gonna be interesting with her around._ 'Team... be on all ears because this is what we're gonna do...' And they started discussing the plan...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next of Angel Beats: A New Light: Death from Above (Part 3)<strong>_

Noticed that Mizuki's rather a little outgoing than usual? That's her newfound nature... and somehow, it lands a positive effect on Dale Grant. A tale of firsts, huh?

Gonna be putting some soundtracks soon on Youtube... Once they see it, even more readers will come to take a look at my Angel Beats works! Hope ya guys got friends! ^_^ Thanks for the views, and as usual, PM me or give me a review on what ya think!


	12. Death from Above (Part 3)

**_Got this chapter to start with... but to tell you: I DO NOT OWN ANGEL BEATS. Special thanks to crazyringo for giving me permission to include Rakki the gambler. She doesn't have major scenes yet... but you'll see the interesting things here, crazyringo. You just wait. ^_^_**

_**Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

_***21**__**st**__** of June, 2027 hours... Sawyer Bridge...***_ Takeyama was in charge of surveillance and encrypted communications for the meantime. Because of the main ASC unit trapped, he volunteered to look over any movement involved from the faction. Knowing _Das geeinte Welt_, they have heavy arsenals ready to be used. He fixed his glasses while he's working round the clock to find the team.

He was using one of the stations that included a keyboard, a computer... and a system for monitoring movement on the ground via spy satellite... then he spotted something interesting. He zoomed to a portion in which artillery rounds are being thrown up from one place to another using indirect attack vehicles. He then looked at the source of the rounds... and the vehicles were identified as the modified Panzerhaubitze 2000, Plasma modified versions. He saw a group of four self-propelled vehicles... but that's not the bad news. The rounds are mixed using incendiary and energy type weapons. With the kind of destruction... it could involve high-class damage to an area.

_This is worse than I thought. I have to find out where they're firing those rounds._ Soon... he started to track the round trajectories. The vehicles are currently placed 10 miles southeast from "Ctre Georges Pompidou". Takayama found the place where the rounds are landing on... and to his surprise... it's changing. He saw the rounds were shifting positions going southwest, just slowly. Then... noticed traces of projectiles being fired in a residential area. When he zoomed in for closer look... his eyes widened in shock. It's the ASC team... and currently moving to avoid artillery fire and gunfire from nearby infantry and recon jeeps using machine guns. _I can't believe it. It's wise to move out of the artillery's range of fire, but it's rather a bad idea to... wait a minute... Angel and Takeshi?_ Takeyama saw a good deal of a sight and decided to let the captain know, after placing the image on the main screen of the bridge. 'Captain! I just found them!'

Kowalski saw the main screen and was somehow impressed Juliet and Takeshi were distracting the pursuing infantry. _They're crazy... For all I know... they could have air units pursuing them. If they didn't forget that Nighthawk units are still out there... then they're heading for their graves._ 'Takeyama... can you get a drone for support?'

Takeyama shook his head. 'As much as air defensives are concerned... a normal drone is not going to do any good. Entry with drones from another country will be detected by long range sensors by the faction, and sadly, it also includes stealth camouflage drones...'

'Damn. How the hell are we going to get any air support in there? They got AA guns, after all. They made the city a fortress but...' The captain then had an idea. 'Takeyama... do you think there are any resistance units inside?'

The boy in glasses nodded. 'It's a good thing you brought that up. Now that you mention it, I've also looked for other units inside the city... and I found something interesting: Apparently the Silver Knights French Defense Special Forces have been assigned there... and I believe the body count doesn't include the superior tactical commanders.' Then, part of the main screen has shown a roster of the men and women of the Silver Knights. 'These are the ones involved... and due to intelligence...' Listed members have been given X's, Circles and Checks. 'As you can see... the checks are mainly for the forces who have abandoned their posts due to their positions being overrun. It's an act of saving themselves... but negligence of duty. The X's confirm the deaths from the members. And this is where it gets interesting, captain.'

Takeyama then looked at the members with the circles and put out the personal details of each member. 'Those in the circles are missing in action... or alive. And because of this... there's good chance that they're still alive. Especially to this person: Major Dale Grant. Any commander of a unit may be able to deploy stealth camouflaged units... because he's got his own arsenal ready.'

'Still...' The captain gave an argument. 'Didn't you say that long ranged sensors can detect any aircraft?'

'That's what they're weak at, Captain. Apparently, signals of detecting by long range are only being sent on the external parts of the country. Within the country... a certain drone would be shot down, only with delay by the use of short radar. We're talking of deployment... but what if it's a stealth camouflaged drone deployed from within the country?'

Captain Kowalski was glad to hear it because it would mean... 'It would imply the enemy wouldn't detect the camouflaged objects if deployed within the range of the long sensors arrays, which in this case are placed to cover the country's external parts only, and not internal.'

'The good news of it... is that the Silver Knights have its own arsenals... and the stealth camo drones are involved as well.' Takeyama said with haste. 'I suggest calling on the PDV of Jade Atlas. She knows different armies of the world and their designated units... and perhaps she'll remember the Knights. Before she gets to the country... I have to tell her about it to find the Knights. It's our only option for providing air support.'

'Do it fast.' Captain Kowalski instructed.

_***Residence Area near **__**Centre Georges Pompidou, 2034**__*****_ Yuri and Noda were running from infantry units coming after them... after taking their full attention. Most of the riflemen and machine gunners were coming after the two of them... As they go through between houses... they avoid every step that could make them trip... and focused on running.

Yuri was holding her dual Mac-10's while Noda had a machete with him, and a holstered handgun which he didn't use yet. The boy knew his fate if he stopped... hoping his legs would last 5 minutes or more. _This is damn exhausting! Here I find myself running because of a damn diversion plan! They're making things too easy... or are they just plain stupid?!_ 'Hey... Yurippe!'

Yuri was annoyed that Noda had to speak while running for their lives. 'What?!'

'This is... this... plan's real stupid!' Said the boy wearing the school uniform with the ASC patch.

'I call it crazy!' Yuri had a big smile on her face, while she ran with that school uniform with the ASC patch as well.

'Then why'd you agree to this?!'

'Cause the next thing's gonna be crazy too!' Yurippe laughed a while and focused on her running. 'Don't look back and keep going!'

_***Communications: Silver Knights...***_

'_This is Prime Knight to all units! That drone better be up there and running!_'

'_Firefly to Prime Knight... I've launched the drone. A second drone is waiting in case we're gonna need it, which I know will be necessary._'

'_Acknowledged, Firefly. Rhino, got that tank up?_'

'_This is Rhino to Prime Knight. Currently rolling to designated target now. Those assholes won't really stand the power of this thing, especially on its crazy stages. Iron Curtain is on standby, and we're awaiting your signal._'

'_Acknowledged, Rhino. Night polish, respond._'

'_Night polish here. I see you've got a real thing for me._'

'_Don't count on it. Status?_'

'_I'm on my way to the team now. I'll let Atlas know of it immediately when I get there._'

'_Acknowledged, Night polish. All units... Operation Split Tackle is a go. Give them hell. Out._'

_***Ctre Georges Pompidou Residence area...***_ That certain team was without Sekine, Yuri and Noda as they made a diversion tactic, and Mizuki was about to meet that team. Rakki and Jade recently arrive by the use of fast deployment PDV's from the air. Atlas was able to tell the night witch to get help... and hopefully they'll survive. Yuri put out the fact that the infantry units will crush them... so the team was left to take care of the tank units... which was rather hard to do.

Shiina was currently mobile with the use of her Katana as she slice through security brigades guarding the tanks, while she fired her Tec9 with her other hand. _They just don't give up, don't they?!_ It was only good that she was near the Panzerkampwagen VI's... where its guns won't hit her. As much as possible, she didn't stop in one place and kept moving.

All the tanks split from their usual formation, which put the brigade to split as well... and Shiina was able to use those tanks for cover while she fired her gun. Not far, using a house for cover. Sandro was using a Barett M82 to give sniper cover for Shiina. One shot was enough to critically incapacitate or kill a person. He did it with each shot, giving the strong kick of the weapon and the deep penetration of the 50-caliber rounds in the flesh of every person he attacks, sometimes decapitating someone, or cutting someone's leg off. Then he noticed the tank formation loosening due to the disadvantage over in range. 'Shiina! Be careful! If they loosen up formation... you'll be in danger! Clear out, now!'

'_Copy! But we got no explosives to take out the tanks!_' Shiina responded through Sandro's communicator. '_How would we take them out? We got no comms over here, and we only have short wave radios! It isn't enough for an air support!_'

'Just fall back! We'll deal with that problem as we go! Move!' Sandro shouted as he loosed another bullet at another who later had a hole in his left lung.

Then... both of them got some good news as an unknown voice rang through their communicators, and identified as male. '_This is Firefly from the Silver Knights. If there are operatives from the ASC receiving from this frequency, please respond! Camo drones are available... and only laser targetting will be able to activate support at a certain spot. Please be patient as the drone will provide available air to ground cover, and will be undetectable unless seen on a Nighthawk unit's radar. Please be advised. Out._'

As Shiina ran for cover to join Sandro, Yusa's voice came in. '_Shiina, it's Yusa. Did you hear it?_'

'Yeah.'

'_You got a laser targetting module. Use it... and he'll be able to track it himself if he's good at it._'

'Wait, aren't you gonna need it?'

'_No. Although I got two other tanks over here... I don't believe it's necessary. Use it on your end, Shiina... and give them your best shot, but hurry. If that man's using a frequency spread style of sending messages, it won't be long until the drone is shot down by the faction. Use it wisely! Out!_' Yusa said and hanged up.

Sandro saw one of the tanks point the main gun straight at the house where they are. _Shit... they found us!_ 'Love, clear out, NOW!' The two wasted no time to drop the heavier weapons and took their sub machineguns with them before running. Soon... the tank released its round, and before it hit and made a big explosion with the house burning, Shiina and Sandro barely made it to the next house without any trouble. Soon, another tank was pursuing them... and Shiina will have a hard time targetting the tanks with her laser pointer...

_***10 miles southeast from Ctre Georges Pompidou***_ Juliet was winged and flying high when she saw some artillery rounds fly past her, and evaded each round before she got hit. Soon... she was able to find the artillery emplacement... and they were four vehicles, as she expected. _There you are!_ 'Guard Skill, Hand Sonic Saber!' Then... two blades came from each of her hands... then... enveloping the blades was a sort of plasma... and it's color yellow for a reason, which she didn't expect. _Come to think of it... I said "saber." Why?_

Kanade's voice rang in her head. '_It's a good thing you noticed. Thanks to your recent experiences in taking infantry... your experience level you up, and you can start off by taking out armored vehicles as well. I don't know... but the saber can cut through hard metals, and it's very powerful. Don't underestimate buildings or heavy gun emplacements, though. They'll give a fight you may have difficulty in, for now._'

_I see. For now, I'll focus on the vehicles._ Juliet thought before using her communicator. 'Takeshi, come in! I found the source of the artillery! I can take them down myself!'

'_What the? Can you?!_'

'For some reason... I got plasma blades from my hands. It's good enough I take on vehicles or armored units. But...' Juliet halted when she saw halftrack anti-air units, and two of them. 'Shit!' The AA units loosed their plasma rounds on Juliet... which she could easily avoid by flying to different directions. _I can't stay here! I gotta help out Takeshi first! If he's going against Nighthawks... these blades I got can help all the more._ Then, she decided to fly off and retreat temporarily.

_***4 miles off Ctre Georges Pompidou***_ Takeshi was winged and flying high, somehow experiencing difficulties even with the Saber of Justice and Shield of Peace equipped. He had 6 combat choppers and 4 Nighthawk units against him. Each time he tried to put major damage to a chopper, a Nighthawk unit is able to make a good shot at Takeshi, which he sometimes blocks with the shield. Still... it proves difficult with his Saber Of Justice just a long sword... not dealing much damage to the strongest metals.

'Juliet... what's going on?!' Takeshi said over the communicator while pursued by the aircraft, knowing she was cut off temporarily. _I hope she's okay. It's crazy out here!_ Then... eventually, he got trapped when he got the remaining 5 choppers surrounding him. Nighthawk units were circling around him... waiting for him to make a move. _I'm trapped?! They're good... and fast._

One of Nighthawk units made a circle and decided to use his plasma lasers to attack at the trapped Takeshi. 'Bogey sighted... and locking on and charging Plasma shot.' The Nighthawk's Plasma shot is devatating because one shot may be able to take out a whole squadron, but he set the sight on the bogey, and he was behind it. 'Hunter 6-1 to Five, clear out of the way! He's mine!' As the Nighthawk unit approached at a fast speed, some choppers get off his path so the pilot can make the shot but was shocked to see someone else, identified as a femaled winged bogey, and she's right in front of her. _The hell?! It's the other bogey!_ 'SHIT!' It was his last word before she her go below him with her plasma blade extended. She sliced through the fuselage, the cockpit, the body, and the engine, which then split into half. He was history, along with the craft which exploded after it fell to the ground.

Juliet was panting when she saw the smoke from the craft. 'Asshole.' She kept herself leveled with her wings, and started to followed the overwhelmed Takeshi.

'_Watch your mouth, Juliet._' Kanade's voice echoed. '_You're not done yet._'

'I know. Takeshi... I'm coming for you! Hold on!' Juliet said while she rushed to help him out...

_***Near Hôtel De Ville...* **_Yuri and Noda then came across a bridge at The Seine River. The infantry units were hot on their trails... and the two had already crossed the bridge. While the soldiers were about to cross the bridge... they heard a certain young woman's voice ring out from speakers on the other side of the bridge. '_Stop right there, boys, or I'll blow you all off in one go!_'

One of the soldiers, holding an assault rifle has heard the call. He's normally in charge of one squad... but decided to represent all as he told the others to hold. 'Someone's on the other side... and she may be helping them... Let's see what she's got for us.' He stepped forward, thinking the young woman may hear his voice. 'I suggest you start handing the two over! It's either you cooperate... or we'll use force!'

'_It's not gonna happen! If you think you can get them, you've got another thing coming! Either turn back... or all of you are gonna get wiped off yourselves! Your choice._' The young woman's voice rang out.

The leading soldier knew that this is going to be easy. 'What do you have against us, huh? Your music?'

'_Don't think I don't come unprepared, The bridge is carefully being watched. I suggest you take caution._'

'Like what is watching?'

'_Something you can overwhelm easily by your numbers... but even that's not going to help you!_' She cackled... and the soldier is pissed.

Then, the soldier's subordinate came beside him and whispered. 'Sir... we've got a problem. I tried using my radio, and it's not working. The others already tried... and it seems the same thing too.'

'What?' Then the soldier thought of something obvious. 'Of course. Wave jammer. They're clever.' _Damn... it's good for 50 meters, right? I bet if I move away from here... I'll be able to call air support, but I gotta do it fast_. He then whispered to his subordinate beside him. 'Get away for as much as 70 meters and cover yourself. Call air support immediately.'

'Yes, Sir.' The subordinate answered, before walking back... and then sudden getting shot at the back of his head... dropping him dead.

The soldier heard the echo of a sniper rifle... and recognized it as a Dragunov SVD. _Damn it! There's no other bridge but this one... and the others are too far. If there's a sniper here... we're not gonna make a good trip. If we follow the road leading to another bridge to my left or right, some of us may get sniped. We don't know... but if we run... we may be hunted easily... but there are many of us. There's no way a sniper may be able to take us all on... but if we gather at another place no matter the odds, we may be able to surround them. Or maybe they've rigged the other bridges? We gotta try. There's an exact for this kind of situation._ 'This is not the kind we're expecting. They've got Directional Microphones... and I know you're all listening, but you're not stopping us just because of this.'

_***3-floor building at the other side of the bridge...***_ Rakki was listening in to the soldiers voice while looking through the scope of her SVD in prone position through that window... '_Tonight is always a night where there's something recorded for the victors... and mark my words... one side loses a battle... but it doesn't mean we won't win the war._'

The redhead snorted. 'Sheesh. Like they're gonna get anywhere they're at.' She muttered.

'Still bragging on your tactical plans as usual?' Jade spoke while she was on her knee, and looking through her binoculars. 'You know lives will be lost once they react. Don't treat this just as child's play.'

'Are you kidding? They're fascists, and they're murderous bastards. Why should I care?' Rakki said... knowing _Das_ _geeinte Welt_ was the group responsible for murdering Rakki's resistance group.

The silverette sighed. 'You're just like Hitoshi... always thinking of payback... And I'm worried about that.'

(FLASHBACK)

_***Afterlife Battlefront, Anti-Angel HQ... 1312 hours...***_

Hitoshi was devastated... looking down and tears coming from his eyes, sliding from his cheek. Jade and Hitoshi were the only ones in the room... and the both of them were concerned about one thing: Janina's obliteration. Hitoshi was in love with Janina, Jade saw it closely. _This... this isn't fair! This isn't fair!_ He looked up suddenly at Jade. 'This is real bullshit!'

Jade sighed. 'There's nothing we can do. Janina knew what was in for her... but we don't know why she's gone. All of us are wondering where she is... and...'

'SHUT UP!' Hitoshi shouted at his leader. 'I KNOW HE'S GOT SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT! ARCHANGEL WILL PAY!'

When Hitoshi turned around for the door, he felt a hand hold tight at his left bicep and he stopped walking, and turned his head to the silverette holding him back. 'You don't want to do that. Who knows what'll happen, damn it!'

'I don't care.' The blonde teen answered. 'Just don't stop me if something happens. You of all people better understand what it means to love someone you love.'

'You think I don't?' Jade replied. 'You're so stupid, Hitoshi! All of us died knowing that!'

Hitoshi shook her hand off his bicep. 'Just leave me to what I wanna do, Jade... and don't stop me.' He said softly but aggresively as he walked for the door... and slamming it behind him.

For a moment... she was where she stood, and thought deeply of what Hitoshi felt: Fear, sadness, and anger. _If there's a hint of anticipation from him... he would know why... but he doesn't. Partly... I know why ArchAngel is making us disappear. I'm just not sure... yet. But if Hitoshi's gonna do something reckless, and alone... he'll be called reckless for granted and he won't win by his own..._ She then snorted. 'Same old Hitoshi.'

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Rakki was looking through that scope... and her crosshairs were on the lead soldier. She's not going to fire unless Jade says so. '_Men! Formation T-Split! MOVE!_' That's when Rakki knew that they've got something up their sleeve. He ordered a T-split formation... meaning the whole flock will divide itself into three, one going east, west, then toward the enemy.

The redhead knew their tactic. _I knew it. They wouldn't try to just charge, but find a way around... and those bridges..._ She snorted and smiled. 'They're over their heads. You're all gonna lose.'

3 groups each of eight men went to each direction, with the lead soldier's advancing towards the enemy on the other side of the bridge. Rakki started firing and she made a good first shot when one of the soldiers was hit dead on his forehead. They knew where it came from... and started making supression fire whilst they're running... but what they didn't expect that after they got off the bridge... bullets came straight from the front... and the lead soldier was surprised... and outsmarted. _Worth a try... Damn it... I'm done._ He said it just in time when he knew his squad was taken out... and he took the last several bullets from the frontal attacker before he was finally brought down...

The M249 SAW's nozzle had a bit of smoke after the modification to have a faster firing rate... therefore giving the greater recoil... but it didn't matter when the shooter was in prone position. Hitoshi saw that he did a massacre... but he only breathed slowly. _No. Not going to make this complicated... and I can't give in yet_. 'Red... squad's taken down. We're clear.'

'_Good._' Rakki said over the radio. '_I'm sorry if it had to be like this._'

The blonde teen sighed. 'I had those days, but not today. I'm good.'

Jade's voice then came on. '_Listen... it's about time we get moving. The Silver Knights are helping us eliminate the tanks and air support, but our priority is seeing the safety of the rest if they're alive... and get to that bunker. We gotta gather up before getting to Berlin to finish off the faction. Get back here._'

'Roger.'

_***Road direction going west from bridge...***_ The street lamps were functioning... and buildings were seen on one side of the road, and the river on the other. The soldier saw the bloody massacre made, by entry points to the head... to the torso... and even through the neck. He even saw others with their faces completely sliced up. Others had their legs cut off the blood loss and shock killed some others.

The middle-aged soldier knew that blood was everywhere... he was on his back, crawling to what was scarier than the bloody bodies. He was seeing their murderer... a young woman in black, barefooted... and of course behind her hair were those green eyes. He kept crawling back as she kept walking toward her. _This... this is madness! She... she... got all of them! We're gonna die!_ The lights turned off and on and noticed that she was no longer there.

He kept crawling and stopped when someone was behind him... He looked up and behind him, and saw her, and those green eyes making him more scared as he felt the fear creep on his spine. She smiled and knew that it was working. _I'll make him taste the real art of what I can do, at least before he's ended._ Her smile disappeared as she positioned herself sitting on his stomach while facing his head. She neared her head until her face was near his and whispered. 'Tell me something... What is your real aim, soldier? I can make some things worthwhile if you answer.' She asked calmly despite her murderous nature.

The middle aged soldier knew he had no choice, and with the fear of being killed, he easily replied. 'We... we're tasked... to be the rulers of this world... overcoming anything against us... eliminating what's ahead... and being better in survival. We follow Hitler's aim to overrun all other religions except Christianity... which was his true aim.'

Mizuki knew the man was telling the truth. _Somehow... he's experienced, and been reading a lot._ 'It was only for yourself, but not others, was it?'

The man was shocked. _How could she know that?!_

'I could see it in your eyes that a lot of you don't fully understand it. That's what make you all weak in a sense. This world needs men like you... but you're missing one important thing.' Mizuki explained. 'Christianity may be one religion... but what makes this world truly beautiful is that it has other religions. What truly brings the world together is the morale, amongst other things.'

'Nonsense!' The soldier replied... with some fear fading as she looked away. 'We're the true righteous ones to overrun religions who don't believe in God and...' He was interrupted when she looked back again and her eyes came in contact with his, and his fear returned to silence him.

The Night Witch smirked. 'For once... you can say Christianity should overrule others... but you're wrong.' She then placed one hand over her chest. 'I'm naturally a Christian myself, thanks to the freedom my mother gave me. I've given my life to it... as well as taking knowledge. With this curse, however, I almost gave it up. What I still do believe after all that after I gained the curse and gift I have now is that God does exist... but he doesn't want man to forever engage in combat against his own for a time... but He can't stop and can only make the fate of many of us. Since I stand for Christianity, I should believe you... but I don't. War is never the answer in making a religion overrun others... If you say a religion should overrun the rest... then you're all inconsiderate.'

She then licked his forehead while he was still incapacitated by fear, and she moaned while she heard her him panting. _He's starting to lose it. Good. I want to see his own objectives a regret to him_. 'I should consider this sadistic... but this is for you.' She then released the dark aura around her and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him close. Next, she hugged him tightly... still putting the very essence of fear into him... making him pant faster. 'You of all people... should taste your own words against yourself. Now... start joining Hell... as my curse pleases...' She moaned as she released her aura... and received pleasure in doing so. Soon... his breathing came too fast for him because his lungs were weak. Soon... he suffocated, and died instantly as he took too much. After it happened, she calmed down, especially when saw a ghost... and literally. She snorted and gently dropped the dead body and stood up. Her aura calmed down until it disappeared.

'_Mizuki..._' Mei's voice echoed from the ghost... who looked almost identical to Mizuki, but only had a red eye on her right and green on the other. Her face read disappointment '_And I thought you were raised as a killer instead._'

'I didn't want this... but you've given it to me anyway. I'm just doing what I can now.' Mizuki said calmly... to the ghost of her mother, Mei. 'Would you consider me evil?'

'_No._' Mei replied. '_Murderous as you are, I never raised someone evil. But I'm warning you._' She then pointed at Mizuki. '_There will be consequences to your actions one day. Once you see me in another world, you'll understand._' Mei put her hand down. '_I still love you... but nonetheless you still claim blood. Watch yourself, Mizuki, for it may kill you quick._' The lights flickered before Mizuki saw that her mother Mei disappeared.

_I know I'll face judgment one day._ Mizuki thought before sensing another dark presence. She looked behind her and saw there was a figure behind one of the buildings afar. _So that's him._ She saw the black jester's hat and spectacles, and he moved immediately after smiling at her. 'I thought so. Rakki... I just spotted Jester. The west area is clear... so I have to go after him.'

'_You saw Jester?_'

'Yes... like he was expecting this could happen. I know it's a trap... but I'd rather spring it than make him bored.'

The redhead was heard to sigh. '_Just come back in one piece. You haven't been around for a while, you know._'

Mizuki smiled. 'I know. Sometimes... the night can be that beautiful for me.' A flash of thunder then filled the area temporarily with white... but when it faded, she was no longer there, and coming after him. _He's got that dark aura... but much worse than mine. Soon, he'll taste my kind, and I'll taste his._ She giggled at this and did what she had to do.

She left the west area with a bloody scene... and rain started to pour from above. The blood from the bodies started to spread around the road... and Jenkins saw the bodies himself. The bulked man carrying an M249 SAW then wondered what happened. _You've got to be kidding._..

...And fate doesn't joke around.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh, made a good effort and made a good chapter! Sorry for the time... once again. The story has its good highlights... but I made sure Mizuki's more of an attention... because she finally saw the protagonist from the fascist faction: Jester. Gonna make a good fight scene between the two of them before anything else...<strong>_

_**Next on Angel Beats A new light: "Death from above (Part 4)"**_

_**"Begin your plan to descend down with God, Angel!"**_

See ya'll! ^_^ PM me... or give me a review if you read it! :)


	13. Death from Above (Part 4)

_**Chapters 1 to 12 have been interesting... and if you guys are wondering if this one would be shorter... it isn't! It's gonna be longer than 15 chapters unlike Book 1, as things will get a bit complex from here! Starting from the beginning, it was shadows that became the face of things... but not it's about human struggles and fight for power! Das geeinte Welt by the way means "The United World" aimed by the fascist faction.**_

_**Thanks for giving me views in this book! I'm expecting to do a third book... because this book isn't gonna do itself, ya know! I'm doing pretty hard on this one and other named Galaxy Defenders.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own the characters Mizuki, Hitoshi, Jade, Janina, Captain Kowalski as my OC's... but I do not own the original characters of Angel Beats, as well as the series itself. Special thanks to crazyringo for letting me include Rakki the gambler here!**_

_**And so... here it is... Death from Above Part 4!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

_***21**__**st**__** of June, 2035 hours... ASC Meeting Room...***_

Takeyama and Matsushita were talking to each other. The Judo fighter thought things were getting worse. Although there are instances the ASC and the Silver Knights are fighting back... the whole faction won't be able to dissipate easily from France.

Takeyama... otherwise called Christ, spoke up. 'Since the two of us are the only ones available for external help... I suggest we get more assistance. I understand that the ASC is getting to Berlin and ensure the eradication of Das geeinte Welt... but we just can't stand they're still in danger. The German government is seeking questions as to how this faction came to have that much numbers.'

Matsushita knew the obvious answer. 'I ain't a war nut... but it's about recruiting those who like Christianity to better every other religion in the world. Hey... they like cleansing a lot... so why not get a recruitment not just in Germany but around the world as well? It got formed behind our backs anyway.'

'True.' Christ readjusted his glasses with a free hand. 'We can't argue with their aim, but they're making a massacre of many other religions except Christianity. It's considered unfair. As for this current matter... if they spread throughout Europe... we're gonna consider ourselves lost of Britain's gonna take a heat. It's like the Third World War's becoming the issue... which is not true. Once security is broken, then there could be war... but why not declare it yet? France is lost, after all.'

Yui then came in the room shaking her head. 'I don't think so. Thanks to the move the Germans have made... other allied countries are making their moves.' The pinklette moved close to the other two. 'I know the two of you aren't updated especially you, Christ. It seems the U.S. is throwing the grenade at Germany after all... just without adjustment. It's already in the treaty of the trade alliances that once an allied country is attacked by an ally, but former enemy, they would consider the whole nation an enemy.'

The Judo fighter was shocked. 'When did that happen?!'

'It's been decided. I was meditating and that was what I was able to pick up. I thought that if Germany's faction would be able to knock France off its feet, the other allied countries would do it. And soon... the U.K. is gonna join in.' The pinklette explained and sighed. 'This is all the fault of De Palma. He started this thing... and now this sort of a war will happen and he'll get away with things.'

Takeyama groaned. 'It all starts with Rakki's former resistance group against De Palma, until the time the black weapons distributor and buyer just gave power to Das geeinte Welt. This is something... and it seems the faction's being kept in the dark for some reason.'

Yui shook her head. 'This is real madness. He's related to the black market... but how did he make that much weapons in such a short time? I mean... we DID stop one factory for making "resurrection" rounds before.'

'But who knows they've made another one after knocking another? I remember that we've destroyed another belonging to De Palma while Angel still wasn't around... but how is he able to make or provide weapons of great extent?' Takeyama asked rhetorically. 'This isn't getting us nowhere. Right now... Our priority is to get help... or think of a direct way to help our group... somehow.'

_***Central Operations Room... Eternal Project...***_ Reynald was watching the monitors... including the satellite feed of the whole fiasco in Paris. At this, he made a smirk. _Foolish fascists think they could actually defeat the ASC? It's a pure smokescreen to my plans... and I'm making sure I'm ahead._

Then... Iwasawa, The Dark Siren joined him. 'Sir... the last of our weapon stockpiles have been delivered to them as your requested. But what of the rest?'

'We don't give them any more... because I believe it's what they need.'

Then she somehow got a hold of what he meant. 'Are you gonna leave them without weapons soon?'

'I suppose you know what our real goal is, Ms. Iwasawa. We're not looking forward for fascists to be the face of our plans. Remember that we have our own.' De Palma explained.

Masami then thought back. _I see. Still thinking of having the communist-like dream?_ 'I remember. But doesn't it mean we'd be alone?'

'Not necessarily. I'm sure you may have heard that any country supporting our ways would be joining us... giving the whole world the devastation it deserves before achieving my goal. You may call it a communist alliance... but in the end, they'll also be bowing to us, the ones who've started the revolution.'

Dark siren giggled. 'And they won't miss it...'

_***Iwasawa's quarters... a minute later...***_ Iwasawa made it back to her quarters to get some rest, but someone was already on her bed. _This isn't a surprise..._ Apparently, she saw Hisako on the bed with full covers. However, as she got near the sleeper...

...she heard the obvious words that formed a name from Hisako's mouth in a whisper. 'Hmm... Rakki... so... good...' Hisako moaned softly.

This put Iwasawa in a sour mood. 'And to think you're thinking of only one.' Masami then stripped herself... knowing Hisako should only belong to one... which was herself. As soon as she was nude... she uncovered the blankets covering the brunette and revealed that she was naked as well. Apparently, she was lying on one pillow while her body was on one side, and her legs have another pillow between them. Iwasawa licked her lips... seeing a great sight while her hands were on her crotch, slowly giving it a rub. 'You're so lewd... Hisako.' She whispered.

Then... Iwasawa got on the bed, removed the pillow from Hisako's legs, and positioned herself to almost sit over Hisako's stomach, which then stirred the brunette awake to a somewhat groggy state. 'Hmm... Girlfriend?' The brunette called Iwasawa as soon as her vision cleared up. 'As always... you don't change your attitude do you?'

Iwasawa thought a little different after hearing Hisako's words before in bed and neared her face to ask a question. 'You keep saying her name, you know. I kinda got a hold of this "Rakki" you were saying in your dreams... and guess what I found out.' Hisako then shrugged to Iwasawa's evidence. 'She's with the ASC, you idiot.'

Hisako snorted. 'Don't call me an idiot, Masami. You know she's nothing to me. So what if I have dreams of her?'

The purplish-pinklette put up a serious face and whispered. 'Then it would mean that she's dragging you away from me. Are you sure you want to let that girl drag you away?'

The brunette knew that her relationship with Masami could have been better... but she had to choose for Masami's sake. _This is really getting out of hand. Masami's right. This girl, Rakki can't interrupt anything. She's the only person I have to kill... so that I can move on._ 'I'll always choose you, Masami.'

Masami smiled. 'That's more like it.'

'And to prove it to you...' Hisako moaned and pulled Iwasawa until their lips touched and kissed. The vocalist kissed back... and both of them were in ecstasy. Hisako then put a free hand on one of Iwasawa's breasts and her partner moaned when she was squeezed. _I'll always have you forever, Masami... Rakki will pay..._ Soon... they found themselves to be moaning louder as each minute passed they were together...

_***Moving northwest from the Seine river...***_ Jenkins was running together with Sekine... and were followed by Yuri, Noda, Hitoshi, Jade and Rakki. The bulked man knew when she saw the scene of all of Sekine's opponents just knocked out and not killed rather intrigued him...

(Flashback...)

_***East Road, beside the Seine River...***_

Jenkins was running to cover ground just ignoring the bridge temporarily, still carrying his M249 SAW with him like there's no trouble... then started walking when he saw more bodies afar. _Great...another blood bath._ Jenkins raised his weapon and was aware of his environment as he walked towards the bodies on the ground. As soon as he got there, however... there was no blood whatsoever... and none of the bodies were made to have gotten critically injured. In fact... he even saw all as knocked out. _All of them are knocked out?_ He looked forward and saw a figure... who had blonde hair with length until the mid-back and walking towards Jenkins. He figured it was female, and saw what looked like an electric guitar slung on her back. 'Stop!'

Sekine knew the bulked man had a machine gun and it was pointed at her and she stopped and raised her hands with uneasiness. 'Hey! Don't point that at me! I'm friendly!'

'Friendly... like how the hell did you knock all of them out?' Jenkins asked with firm resolve to make her answer.

'That's easy to answer: I easily played my bass guitar to hit them with rocks apart from the ground... then when some of them got up... I charged each of them as I was faster... and hit them with fists.' Sekine giggled. 'It was actually difficult, you know... given the situation they should have fell back sooner.'

He snorted. _Like what other thing could she do? Play a tune to throw me off to the river._ 'It's like you're saying you've controlled the ground by the use of soundwaves.'

The bassist groaned knowing the bulked man didn't believe her. 'Look near their bodies, and see pieces of the ground gone. Those were the very spots the rocks came out from!'

When Jenkins had his eyes near the bodies... he saw some chunks of the road gone... realizing that rocks flew to the soldiers' faces or anywhere which could knock them out. _How the hell?!_ Jenkins looked back and was surprised that she was still standing with her hands up. 'If you're that fast, you could have knocked me out.'

'Why didn't you shoot then?'

'Because I believe you. If you're against these fascist bastards... I can trust you, for now.' Then... he lowered his weapon, knowing he was looking at someone friendly. 'Perhaps you've been making a "rocking" reputation yourself. What do you call yourself?'

Sekine was pleased he said those compliments and was glad to answer while she lowered her hands. 'For now... call me Shaker. You'll know why if you see it yourself.'

'Fine. Call me Jenkins.' He replied.

Then... Sekine's communicator rang out with Yuri's voice. '_Shaker... are you okay?_'

'Yup. I'm alright for now.'

'_Good. Rendezvous with us. We're going northwest to help out Yusa and Hinata._' Yurippe said before hanging up. '_And hurry up._'

Jenkins knew the communication between the two and decided to walk towards the bridge, ushering Sekine to come along. 'This is Silver Knight codename Jenkins, at your service. We're well aware that Firefly decided to give cover to two of your operatives. Who is in charge?'

'_This is Yuri. I hope we've had the pleasure, Jenkins... but my team needs assistance. We'd like to thank the Silver Knights in joining up... but we'll have to skip formalities for now._'

'Understood. We're moving.' Jenkins hanged up and turned his head to Sekine. 'Blondie! Keep up!'

(End of Flashback)

The next thing they both knew is that they were running northwest to aid two other team members of the ASC. Rakki and Jade looked at Jenkins and Sekine like they were supposed to be together. She was a happy-go-lucky girl, while Jenkins was cautious and understanding. So far, Rakki knew the matchmaking would work.

Yuri then heard Mizuki's voice come throught on her communicator. '_Night polish here. Yuri... I'm currently in pursuit of Jester... I'll be joining up with you guys for a while._'

'Acknowledged. Stay alive, will you?' Yuri sarcastically spoke.

Then, Shiina's voice came next. '_Yuri, Shiina here. We're able to handle the tanks... but Juliet and Takeshi's handling the rest of air support from the faction. It'll be hard to avoid the artillery rounds while they're busy for a while. They got air power their own distraction. Firefly's giving us the air to ground cover, but if the drone's discovered... we're done for._'

'_Not quite._' Firefly responded. '_I have a spare I can still deploy. There's the matter of the vehicles in pursuit on your location. Just make sure you keep moving before the rounds hit you. Give supressing fire each time you run because the vehicles got mounted men to shoot at you._'

'_Roger that! Thanks, firefly. Out._' Shiina responded and hanged up.

A worried Hinata then sounded through the communicator. '_Are you guys coming in yet?! These tanks are a hard case cause they're kind different. We're looking at Tiger X's... and they can rotate their primary guns faster! We're having a bit of a hard time destroying just one of them._'

Yusa then responded to it. '_We've recovered land mines which could be useful._'

Then... Dale Grant's voice finally came into their ears. '_This is Prime Knight... commanding the Silver Knights! Somebody tell me where the hell those mines which were recovered came from!_'

'_Huh? Oh... if I'm right... they came from a certain location somewhere in Opéra. They're actually near some bunkers... but I don't what they're there for._' Yusa replied.

'_Prime Knight to Rhino! Rhino, come in!_'

'_Rhino to P...KKSSHT... I'm currently arriving...KKSSHT... Opéra with guns up... Securing perimeter now!_'

'_Get the hell out of that area damn it! There are land mines over there!_'

'_Say again...KKSSHT... Rhino here, do you hear me? Repeat...KKSSHT..._' Rhino's communication was then cut off... and from afar, an explosion was heard, but was followed by another, and another, presuming to be landmines. Jenkins knew that Rhino was hit with a landmine... and had to presume the driver already dead, as landmines of this age would match up two 5 grenades of the 20th century.

'_Rhino... come in!_' Grant said over the communicator. '_Rhino! Come in, damn it!_'

Jade already granted that Rhino was in a tank. _ Something tells me the Knights have another agenda. We may be out here to survive... but why get over to a bunker of all places?_ 'Rakki!' She whispered.

The redhead looked as they were slowing down to hear Jade's words of concern. 'What's up?'

'Something adds up on what the Knights really want. That bunker may be one chance of surviving something catastophic as a nuclear blast... but we're not out here to go there, are we?' Jade asked.

'Maybe, unless...' Rakki stopped and thought of something. _It DOES add up._ 'Does it mean they're expecting a nuke to come down to Paris?'

'I honestly don't know... but...!' Jade ran faster to catch up to the rest, and the redhead followed.

_***Street north of Palais Royal... 2044 hours...***_ A tank was travelling the quiet road, unaware of a trap that was laying on the road. With no awareness... the tank moved to the trap... and an explosion came from that trap. It was a rigged landmine... and the tank was easily caught in it. The driver and gunner were hit... and the insides took a high-explosive hit, destroying the interior... and making smoke. The tank was history... along with its main gun and other things.

Yusa was looking through the binoculars and was relieved. _Finally... the last of those damn things._ 'Hinata, are you good?'

Hinata was already on the floor... looking dizzy. 'Don't ask me... You're the one who's got more combat experience. No fair...' He spoke no more... knowing his embarassing moments have been more of a good effort. _Finally... it's over._

'Yusa here. Looks like those tanks were easy to deal with the land mines. All clear.' She said over the communicator.

'_This is Prime Knight to the rest of the ASC and the Knights still out there! DO NOT proceed to the place near Opéra. We got some classified information we have to share, but we need to be together. Yusa... could you tell us where you are again?_' Dale Grant's voice sounded and looked worried.

Yusa knew that trusting another man through communicator was a bad idea, but she's heard enough that the Silver Knights were helping them out. 'We're somewhere near Palais Royal. I suggest you still be careful! There are grunts still out here.'

'_Will do, Yusa. Jenkins, where are you?_'

'_Jenkins to Prime Knight, I've got in contact with ASC. That's supposed to be my question: Where the hell are you?_'

'_Well... let's just say I'm making sure I swat down flies._' Dale Grant answered.

_***Over Gare de l'Est...***_ With not much buildings between them... The Nighthawk units were able to hold out on the extra attacks made by Juliet. Thanks to the high manoeuvrability of the craft... she'll be having a hard time to speed up catching up. However... Takeshi was able to take on the last three choppers by himself.

Takeshi had his head high when only two combat choppers remain. _Damn it... this is getting serious! Even if we take them on with no problems, the Nighthawks... they'll be faster._

Otonashi echoed in his head. '_You better not think of it too much, Takeshi. You can do this. You got Juliet and Kanade with you... and you better not give up._'

The teen stepped up. 'I hope you're right about that, Yuzuru. Let's finish this!' With the Saber of Justice and Shield of Peace, he charged on one of the combat choppers. It then fired plasma shots... but he's able to make deflections using his shield. Right as this was happening, the other took action to fire from the other side with the same plasma shots... but he used his Saber to dissipate the attacks. _Oh no you don't!_ He flew straight up and decided to dive down again... this time with his saber forward for one of the choppers. With its blade focused on the target, he was able to hit the rotors, then the engine, and finally the body cutting it in half.

When Takeshi knew the pilot ejected, he focused on the other chopper. Without doubt... he spun as he aimed to throw the saber. When he released the saber, a strong wind accompanied it towards the chopper. His accuracy was enough to send the saber's blade straight to the cockpit of the chopper... killing the pilot. Because the engine and fuel was behind the cockpit, it immediately exploded and threw the saber back. His world slowed for a while and saw the explosion and made sure to see his saber travelling back at him. With quick thinking, he was able to hold its handle and spin thanks to the momentum. He stopped to see his saber back in his hands... but the battle isn't over yet.

Soon, Takeshi saw Juliet, with both plasma blades from both hands... but was somehow beat up. 'Juliet?! Can't you distort?!'

'I've used up my energy for some reason, but I don't know why! I'm tired!' Juliet said to Takeshi.

Kanade's voice came with worry. '_Oh no! How didn't I see this?! Your plasma could also deplete your energy if it's exposed too much. Deactivate your blades and save your strength! You can't fight them like this... so be safe and run!_'

Juliet breathed to stay conscious and let her plasma blades dissipate. 'Takeshi, come on!' Soon, she found her hand with his and started to fly with him. Both of them had wings... and they flew away from the Nighthawks. That, however wasn't over. As soon as they saw the two leave... they came after them.

The best hope for the two angels were to dive back down and hope the buildings would cover them from attacks. With the nighthawks right on their tails... the two decided to make tight turns around. From building to building, only two were tight on their tails... but the other three take their time to go around and shoot them from other directions. This made it increasingly nervous for Juliet... and her strength is fading if she didn't rest. But she knew better and not leave herself to be killed and kept going to avoid getting hurt with Takeshi. As the jets came to pass by on the road... a strong wind accompanied the streets as the fast speeds of the nighthawk units made it sure to send some things flying...

Just as hope was lost when she had two coming from behind... another two came from her 9 O'clock... Her speed lessened... and she predicted the plasma shot would be able to hit her... but it never happened. Instead she saw two missiles, in which each of them had hit the two aircraft, immediately sending the jets to hell going down. Then she wondered. _What in the...?!_

'_I thought you guys needed help!_' Dale Grant said through the communicator of the two angels. '_I'm right below you, fast on a hover motorbike! I'm as fast as the nighthawks while in city limits... Lead them in between buildings so I could get a shot!_'

Juliet knew that Prime Knight wasn't joking. It was a good plan. 'Understood! Takeshi, if you've heard that, start going to directions as I tell you to.'

_***50 seconds later...***_ Soon, three other nighthawk units were hit by the hover bike's missiles. Dale was making time as his missiles were using heat-seaking... so they would easily be able to track the aircraft and bring them down. It's a good thing Takeshi was making time to speed up temporarily, and it made sure to make Juliet generate enough energy over time. _Alright... this is it!_ 'Takeshi, hold on to me... cause I'll be covering us both in blue aura. You probably won't get it at first... but it's gonna be real good if you see this!'

'Uh... what do you mean?!' Takeshi wondered.

Without answering, she concentrated greatly... considering her strength was the first thing she needed, which she has over there. _This is... THE REAL DEAL! Let the universe be at my fingertips this time!_ 'GRAAAHHHHH!' Then... a strong blue aura enveloped around Juliet. As well as her, Takeshi got some of the aura as well. 'Feel that, Takeshi? This is the power I got from the training in China.'

'I noticed! This... this is great!' Takeshi commented positively. 'We gotta hurry! There are two jets still behind us!'

'_This is Prime Knight... presented with a DAMN PROBLEM!_' Dale shouted through the communicator. '_My fuel cells are being depleted after boosting to catch up on overtaking the past three aircraft. Any more, and I can't have any journeys going back to my group! Sorry, but you guys are on your own!_' Dale said before he hanged up.

_No shit_. Juliet thought. _We can do this without him... right Kanade._

Kanade's voice rang. '_It's a try, Juliet. Eventually, we need to get the jets off you and Takeshi with assistance!_'

Then, Juliet and Takeshi together flew together... flying faster than ever before... increasing into the intended Crytallic Fusion Jet Engine's capabilities than ever before. With Juliet's strong aura, she made speed... but still, even if she turned, the aircraft behind them still caught up, knowing even at those high speeds... the pilots wouldn't give up. Soon, one of them lead the other and starting its plasma repeaters, sending multiple plasma rounds at a certain firing rate, which Juliet seemed to be pissed off at. Takeshi knew that speed wasn't his thing... _But at this rate... we're gonna ripped by two jets faster than us._

Then... a stinger crosshair spotted the signatures from 2 miles off... The one who carried it, who was standing at a building roof knew that Juliet and Takeshi were the friendlies, and the Nighthawks were. He smiled and got a lock-on tone once he locked on the Nighthawk signatures. 'Peace out, brothers. Your funeral.' Soon... a stinger rocket was fired from the portable launcher, and the round went straight to its target.

Juliet and Takeshi knew the missile wasn't heading towards them as it flew right beside them and past them. The next thing Juliet heard was an explosion from one of the aircraft, knowing the pilot never ejected. _Was that a stinger missile?!_ As Juliet knew one of her mechanical pursuers were gone... she proceeded to find out who the shooter was, and immediately saw the building roof that the shooter was from. She looked closer, and saw the light blue shirt and jeans, but that's not what made her really shocked, but the bandana and the peace symbol hanging from his neck. 'No... way! That's...!'

Takeshi finished it as he remembered the name from Otonashi's memories. _No doubt about it._ 'It's TK!' He saw him closer as they went past him, carrying the stinger missile launcher and decided to load another round. 'Juliet! We gotta lead this bastard right at TK! If TK's good at another round of shooting, then we should probably get his help!'

Juliet nodded. 'Good! We should get our tail cleared up soon! We should split, Takeshi. I got enough energy as it is.'

'What?! You can't!'

Juliet snorted. 'It's a pity you still don't trust me with something this good of a plan.' Then, she pushed Takeshi away, making ArchAngel disconnect from her aura and level himself. _Forgive me, Takeshi... but this is a better plan, than being reckless and use the last of my energy for plasma blades, and I can't for now._ 'Let's see what you can do in catching up, bastard!' She said to the pilot of the Nighthawk behind her. Soon... she pulled up and the jet followed. Juliet found a wide angle and made a loop, and the nighthawk unit followed suit while firing its plasma repeaters. Soon... she got off the loop and from a high altitude, went downwards on a less steep angle for TK... who would shoot the the Nighthawk down. _Come on, TK! Shoot him already!_ Then, she finally saw the stinger round fire from the portable launcer. _NOW!_ Juliet broke left and avoided the missile, just to see the Nighthawk pull up too late and get it hit with the missile to its body below. The body exploded and the aircraft split to two... but the pilot was immediately killed in the shrapnel damage due to the explosion. Juliet stopped and hovered as the aircraft was crashing down to the ground like a piece of scrap of metal. Soon, her aura calmed down and faded. _Finally... it's over._

TK saw Juliet and thought of something obvious. _Gosh... that Angel chick is kinda different. She's got blue eyes, and shorter hair._ His description became much more clear when he saw her land on the same building roof. _Well well. I was right_. TK smiled and knew the Angel he saw was friendly. 'I'm assuming you know Kanade?'

Juliet smiled. 'Yup. I'm her direct reincarnation... but she didn't choose to cover my body.'

'Huh? What do you...?' TK asked before being interrupted by something he didn't see before.

Juliet's eyes changed to yellow, and the more monotone kind of voice came out. 'It's been a long time, TK. You've been talking to Juliet, but I'm here now.'

TK was amazed to see Kanade in Juliet's body. _Well... no doubt the chick's really making me ask how, but hey... she's really good._ 'Not gonna ask how... but how's everything, Kanade?'

Kanade groaned. 'Same old same old, TK. What about you?'

'Doing great!' TK replied with a chuckle. 'I thought I'd join the Canary X group!'

Juliet's voice rang to both of them. 'The Canary X? That's crazy. That's Japan's fighter squadron, so why are you on the ground?'

TK looked around and realized that Juliet was communicating spiritually. 'You gotta stop doing that. Anyway... Japan's joining up in hunting down Eternal Project. As for me? I'm a rocketman, not a fighter pilot! I'm just not in my uniform, that's all.' He spoke with his voice as loose as his personality is. 'Anyway, you look like hell.'

Then, Takeshi landed on the building roof after seeing the scene was clear. 'So... it is true. TK... you're really here?'

Otonashi's voice rang out. '_TK... it's been a while._'

TK had his hand on his forehead. _You've got to be kidding... This boy and Otonashi are almost the same... and they've gotta stop confusing me with the "other voice" talk._ 'Look, dudes, I'd love to entertain on you guys doing the "other voice" talking... but we gotta move. There's a nuke that's gonna bomb this city.'

Then both Angels were shocked to hear the information. Juliet was more concerned as she knew they didn't have time to argue. 'I don't know how... but TK, I believe you.' She looked at Takeshi. 'That Prime Knight told us through communicator but we didn't listen immediately.'

'Then we should probably get out of here!' Takeshi suggested. 'We've got no time!'

TK chuckled. 'Finally! Anyway...' The two noticed TK had a watch on his wrist. He pressed a button and a yellow light enveloped his upper and lower body. Soon, a jumpsuit of colors black and yellow was able to appear after the light faded. He also had a jetpack on his back. 'We gotta get out of here, fast. You guys got extra communicators? I heard over radio traffic that you guys made it.' As Juliet threw her extra communicator to TK, he immediately stuck it on his ear as an earpiece. 'Then, what are we waiting for?' He bent and his jetpack was absorbing the air, then making the plasma inside the jetpack and creating the combustion... allowing the strong thrust from it. Soon, the engine snouts released a small but strong blue propulsion and he hovered two 6 feet. 'Come on! Keep up, dude and dudette!' As soon as TK made a full thrust for the sky, Juliet and Takeshi spread their wings and jumped before making the big flap as they flew up to follow TK. Soon, they were on their way to meet the group.

Firefly, AKA Clippers was on his way to a location near Palais Royal to meet the rest of the group, with Shiina and Sandro from another direction. Clippers knew leaving his merchandise wasn't the best option, but he had no choice, knowing his safety comes more than the weapons a unit has. Takeshi, Juliet and TK were all flying together to where the ASC and the Silver Knights were meeting. But that's not the main problem in their group, as they knew they're missing someone important.

_***Élysée building complex... 2046 hours...***_ Two figures were on the empty road of cars abandoned by their owners. With the smell of warfare around the air, Mizuki knew her panting was matching the Jester's. Both of them were bruised while they looked each other in a distance with Mizuki's green eyes and dark aura around her, and the Jester's exposed eyes and his dark and purplish aura around him.

The Night Witch the fight has come to a stalemate, and wanted to ask the Jester after their long fight. 'You're stalling for a reason, aren't you? As long as I know... this fighting wasn't necessary at all. What are you planning?'

The Jester chuckled. 'Aw... Fraulein... you've really been that stupid, have you? Survive or not... but what comes next is something to shape the whole of Europe, starting with the destruction of this cursed city!'

Mizuki knew that the only way for that to happen was to either release energy from a Purified Hydrogen Bomb, or a nuclear blast. Both of which would only be possible if they have the arsenal. _I wouldn't think so... but they would do such a thing?!_ 'Why are you so certain it would work?'

'It's because we're trying to make the direct approach to take over Europe in one sweep!' The Jester replied with a bragging smile. 'And... I'm also here to measure your readiness, Night Witch.'

'My readiness?'

'Yes. More than your reputation in the Shield of the Underworld in guarding those artifacts... you've got other reputations to uphold... like how you've massacred many to achieve yours or somebody else's objectives. Clearly... your personality perceives you to be at your best... when others already see you at your best with your potential.' The Jester chuckled again. 'You see... you're an original piece of work... while I'm just a labrat!'

'You're talking... about my power?' Mizuki asked in a calm down. 'So this fight was just for a measurement? And this war? Is it really for your invasion of Europe?'

'Perhaps... but we're not about to tell you of our plans.' Jester then threw a flash grenade in the air and he put on his spectacles. 'This is goodbye... for now!' The flash grenade put Mizaki's eyes into a blinding flash... but eventually found her vision back, only to find Jester gone. _He's gone... He knows something... and I intend to find out soon enough_.

'_This is Yurippe! Night polish, where are you?_'

'Responding here, Yuri. I'm on my way now. Proceeding to Palais Royal for rendezvous. Jester is lost... for now.' Mizuki let her eyes go back to its usual red color and she ran as the wind takes her swiftly. 'I've gone through radio traffic and I understand that something needs to be told to all of us.'

'_This is Yuri to all incoming units. We're proceeding to Opéra to shelter ourselves in a bunker that can survive a fallout in a city. A nuke is incoming._'

_***Clippers...***_

'_This is Yuri to all incoming units. We're proceeding to Opéra to shelter ourselves in a bunker that can survive a fallout in a city. A nuke is incoming._'

Clippers knew that even wouldn't expect this was happening. _What the hell?! I never knew the faction would make a horrifying tactic to bomb the city to hell! This is DAMN CRAZY! _'Who the hell is giving them the weapons for this shit?!' He strongly muttered as he kept running.

_***Shiina and Sandro...***_

The ninja and the Russian knew that their next fate would be to barely survive a nuclear blast... and he already knew the consequences. _Damn! Even if the faction makes a move against this city... the whole of Germany's gonna get the big hammer from the former Allied Forces!_ 'I can't believe they would do this! If this breaks out... then this would mean a World War!'

Shiina commented. 'For something to really make Christianity the only religion? If they're really following Hitler's aim from the start and wiping other religions besides theirs, they're stupid enough to be called selfish!'

'I don't think cleansing is the only thing... but if they're planning blood shed... then I think Eternal Project will use this time to their advantage, putting us way behind in going after them. Damn De Palma!' Sandro cursed. 'He's making the world break out in a war now!'

The ninja knew that there's more to making the faction the face of Germany. 'We'll find out soon enough if they're powerful enough. Something tells me it won't last...'

And the two of them didn't know how right Shiina was...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next on Angel Beats A New Light: "Beginning with a bang"<strong>_

_**"Remove your shade, and show your true colors, Angel!"**_

PM me for any ideas or give me a review on what you think so far on this! ^_^ Need support in this, so please let your friends read and tell me your ideas or suggestions here! Aww...

_**Just to inform you... I'm switching priority back to Galaxy Defenders again for the year. :) Also...crazyringo, I'm looking forward to reading your other chapters of Sweet Action Fun before I continue my other chapters! Please be patient as I've other chapters to cook... but it won't be anytime soon.**_

**_Sorry for this, but I kinda like Galaxy Defenders when I started on it! :) Hope ya'll understand because chapter 14 will be longer than this one, I hope... Won't be writing this for a while. ^_^ Don't worry! I'll be finishing this the best I could! :)_**


End file.
